Mia Bear
by Puppyluv09
Summary: Pre OOTP: Voldemort has returned, Hermione's adopted, she and Draco are related, Blase is a stepchild, Hermione is falling for a certain professor, and she has to make a choice. NEW FANFIC IDEA FROM JESSIROSE85! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ATTENTION READERS! This is very important, for those of you leaving messages about how this story needs a beta, I appreciate the input and I want to let you all know that it has one, and that I was also working on editing it My computer is in the computer hospital and when it returns to me I will look at it again. I wrote this when I was in High School, so please excuse any and all errors as they will be fixed soon.

And thank you to my BETA DarklyDreaming and to Jessirose85 for the idea!

Chapter 1:

It wasn't a secret that Hermione was adopted. She had known for what seemed like forever, ever since she started showing her 'gift,' she supposed. Her parents told her that she was their adopted child when she received her letter from Hogwarts. When they found her, she had a letter with her that told her she belonged to the Maifovs. They had found the piece of paper a few weeks ago. Hermione had read it numerous times and nothing had seemed to be out of place. The parchment was in a beautiful calligraphy and she didn't see any reason to doubt what it told her. She decided that she needed to find her biological family, maybe not get too close, but she did need answers. Maybe that was the bookworm side of her, she didn't know. She concluded that since she was a witch, it was possible that her biological parents were listed in the Ministry of Magic somewhere, whether they were dead or alive.

She walked down to the sitting room where her parents were sitting watching the television. Neither noted her presence until she hit the bottom step that always creaked, even under the weight of Crookshanks.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you doing?" Her mother asked.

"I'm alright. I mean, given the circumstances and everything," Hermione replied with a slight smile. "Actually, I need answers. I don't know where it will go but I just need to know."

"OK, what did you have in mind?" her father asked.

"Dad, I overheard you say that you had an opening at noon tomorrow," her father nodded in response. "Could you take me to the Ministry of Magic?"

"Of course, would you need me to bring you home too?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. If I do I could wait, or I could find another way back."

"Done Princess."

Hermione smiled a large smile and hugged him. Mrs. Granger simply looked at the sight of her only child hugging her father before said, "I'll go start dinner."

The family of three sat down an hour later to ate a typical sized meal. The conversations drifted to the Dentistry business and Hermione's plans for her summer. After dinner they sat to watch the television. After about two hours, Hermione couldn't fight the sleep that was slowly claiming her body. She got up, kissed her parents goodnight and walked up the stairs to her room.

When she reached her room, she grabbed her things for bed and went to the bathroom across the hall to get ready. When she walked back into her room, she sat on her bed and noticed the letter on her nightstand. She crawled under the covers and turned the light out. She was going to get her answers soon enough. Now it was best to sleep. Again, the exhaustion took over her body and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next afternoon, Hermione's father dropped her off at the ministry at 12:30. On the way, she decided that she would take the bus home. As her father drove away, she turned to the doors took a deep breath and went in. As Hermione approached the desk she noticed a very frantic looking woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, I hate to bother you, you look very busy, but do you think that you could help me?"

The woman looked up and sighed, "No you are alright," she set down her pen and looked at the younger woman that stood in front of her, "What can I help you with?"

"I am actually looking for someone to help me find someone, where would I go?"

"Are you looking for someone who works here?"

"No, I am looking for my family, I haven't ever met them and I would like to know how to get a hold of them."

"Oh alright, that we can do. You need to go to the Magical Beings Locations Department. That is located on the third floor; go to these lifts here," she indicated with her index finger to the lifts on her right. "Go up to the third floor, go right and follow the hallway down go around the corner. There are doors going all the way down the hall and you are going to want the third door on your left. Follow that hall down and you will run right into the sitting room for that department."

"Ok great, thank you so much.

She followed the directions and, sure enough, she reached her designated destination. She approached another desk and said, "Hello, I was directed to this department and I was wondering if anyone was available to talk to me. I am trying to find my family."

The lady sitting opposite her looked at her with a smile that was all but genuine. "Of course, if you could simply fill this out," she handed her a clipboard with a stack of papers on it, "and hand it back to me, I will see who is available to meet with you"

Hermione nodded and found an open seat in the empty sitting room. She got comfortable and started the paperwork. The questions were simple for the most part; they asked for her full name, birthday, etc. there were also a few other questions pertaining to her reasons for being there and such things like that. She finished and handed the clipboard to the front desk and sat down. She didn't know how long she sat there, but eventually an older gentleman came and called her back behind the desk. She followed him into a cubical where another man sat seemingly sucked into whatever he was reading.

The man who led her back into the cubical said, "Mark, Miss Granger is here to see you."

The man addressed as Mark looked up from the paper, waved his hand and the other man left without another word. "Please come in Miss Granger, have a seat." Hermione paused nervously but quickly took the vacant chair across from Mark.

"Hello, so I was just reading over your paperwork and noticed that you said that you hadn't ever met the people you are looking for." Hermione nodded. "You also said that they are your family." Another nod. "Well, how come you never met them if they are your family?"

Hermione explained everything that had been explained to her, and when she finished she sat quietly and waited for him to respond.

"I see, so you would like answers from the Maifovs."

"Yes."

"Well, my database is temporarily down and so I will have to take note of your name and names of the people that you are looking for. You are my only client currently so if anyone comes along, you take priority. I will search the database when it is up and I will let you know what I find."

Hermione then nodded in gratitude before shook Mark's hand and walked out of the department. When she reached the main lobby, she looked at the clock taking note that it was now 2 o'clock. She hadn't realized where the time had gone but she needed to get home as she had things that needed to get done before her parents got home. She summoned the Knight bus and rode it silently all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to my BETA DarklyDreaming and to Jessirose85 for the idea!

Chatper 2:

It had been a month since her visit to the Ministry and she still hadn't heard anything. She didn't try to show it, but she was panicking. She didn't know why but it drove her crazy not knowing. To pass the time, she aided at her parent's dentistry and basically playing secretary for them. When she had free time she wrote Ron and Harry telling them about her job while they ranted about quidditch team standings and MVP's. They also told her how Molly had become over protective of them since Voldemort's return. She had decided early on that she wasn't going to talk about her search for her family until she had answers to be safe. She would rather their discussions stay like those they would have at school. She kept up on them about doing pre-school reading, staying out of trouble and things like that.

In mid July, Hermione got a letter from Professor Dumbledore requesting that she come to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix as soon as possible. He explained that the letter was also a portkey and when she was ready she should speak the words 'Black Protection' and she would appear in headquarters. She told her parents what was asked of her and they didn't argue. They simply left it at what it was and helped their daughter get her things together. When she was all packed up, she held the letter in her left hand, her wand in the other, and spoke the designated words. After her world was once again standing still, she took note that her world now looked less lived in and was quite dusty. Suddenly, two arms grabbed her from behind and picked her up. She squealed in surprise and when her feet touched the ground, she wheeled around and saw her friend of four years, Ron Weasley.

"Ron!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly. "I am so glad to see you!"

Ron gasped for air, "Hermione, I can't breathe." She released him and smiled shyly. "And I am ready to answer your question"

"Where are we?"

"Headquarters."

"Doesn't look like it; it actually looks like no one has lived here in years."

"No one has lived here since my mother passed and my brother went missing," said a voice from the doorway.

"Sirius! How are you, and what do you mean since?"

"Hello Hermione, I am fine, welcome to my house. It is the least I could do for the Order since I am in hiding thanks to you."

"I am pretty sure that I am as glad as Harry when you say that you are hiding and not dead, Sirius," she said with a big grin.

"Is the smartest witch of her age becoming a Divination Master?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Hermione slapped Ron's arm playfully and the three laughed. The joke ended as soon as Professor Dumbledore entered, followed by Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Hermione dear, I am so glad that you are alright," Molly said running to her son's best friend. She swept her into a large hug, and when she was released from her death grip Hermione turned to Ron and said, "Yes, now your letters become oh so clear to me." The two teens laughed and received a death glare from Molly. Before she could say more, Dumbledore stepped in.

"Miss Granger, we are so glad that you were able to make it."

"Thank you Headmaster, but why am I here? I'm not a part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"You are here because of your connection to Mr. Potter; it isn't really safe for you to be unprotected in the Muggle world while we know nothing of his plans." Professor McGonagall explained.

Hermione nodded and asked, "So when is Harry arriving?"

"Close to his Birthday I suppose, since that is when we have a tendency to kidnap him anyway." Ron smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I do believe that I must stress to you both that you must not confide any of this to Mr. Potter," seeing the looks of protest on the two young adults' faces he said, "It is for the safety of our members, you, and he. If Voldemort knew of this, he could easily come here and destroy us all. Young Mr. Potter is more in danger now than the three of you have been in these last four years." He looked at the two with a look of knowing that caused them to look at their feet in an attempt to look less guilty.

"We understand, Headmaster," Hermione said. With that, the headmaster and his deputy left the room. That night Hermione was shown the rooms that she shared with Ginny. The two stayed up late, talking and enjoying the feeling of simply being free to discuss whatever they wanted without the fear of being outed by portraits. Fred and George had visited her as well, showing off their new inventions and picking on Ron when he was around.

The first week went on as if it were any other summer; Hermione sat with the entire Weasley Family minus Bill and Percy during meals. On the rare occasion they were joined by Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks or other random members of the Order. It was nice to get to catch up with everyone without formalities.

While sitting at the table one morning, an owl came through the chimney and landed in front of Hermione. She looked at the owl and noticed that it was carrying a letter with the ministry symbol attached to its leg. She looked at it in skepticism but reached for the letter prior to giving the bird some bread after which it flew away.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione stared at the letter curiously before she tore into it eagerly. Her eyes scanned it hungrily. As she read, her face fell in disappointment and she dropped the letter on the table and sighed in defeat. Ginny reached for the letter but Hermione quickly reached for it and hid it in her jean pocket. She didn't want her friends to see everything before she was ready for them to know.

She left the kitchen, ran into her room, and locked the door. She read the letter again and couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Maifovs didn't exist. It didn't make any sense. Where did she belong if that family didn't exist?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to my BETA DarklyDreaming and to Jessirose85 for the idea!

Chapter 3:

It had been two weeks since the letter from the Ministry and it had taken those two weeks to get back to normal. After receiving the letter, Hermione had fallen into a depression; she stayed in her room all day, she refused to eat anything that Molly made her, and the only thing that she ingested was water. Other than that she had little interaction with anyone. She refused to talk to anyone, even Ginny, whom she shared a room with. She was now at the table in the kitchen with Ginny eating a breakfast casserole that Molly had made, Ron and the others had already eaten and were off doing other things.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Ginny inquired.

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about-"

"No."

And with that, Ginny dropped the conversation and they ate in silence. They spent the rest of their time in the library doing homework and catching up on some fun readings.

That's where they were when they heard the door open and several pairs of feet enter the house. She and Ginny looked at each other before they dashed out of the door and down the landing where they almost toppled on top of Fred, George, and Ron.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"The Order," George said.

"They've started to arrive." Fred finished.

"Well let's not be rude," Hermione said before continuing to descend the stairs. The others looked at each other before following her lead. They entered the sitting room where there were a fair amount of people: Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur, McGonogall, Sirus, Dumbledore, some other random professors, and four people they hadn't met before.

"Hello children," Remus said after noticing them. "Please, don't be strangers, come in and meet everyone."

They stepped forward where they were introduced to Amelia Bones, Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, Kinglsey Shacklbolt and Ted Tonks. Everyone sat to chat for a while, after such there was a flash of green and Severus Snape stepped out of the fire place. All the students simply looked at each other before returning their gazes to their most feared professor. The room was silent for what seemed to be an hour but it was broken by Dumbledore who said, "Ah, Severus. I am glad that you could make it."

"Like I had a choice A...Headmaster," Severus said as he took notice of his students in the room.

"Everyone, now that we have everyone here, it is time to start the meeting. Children, would you all excuse us please? Everyone else please go to the kitchen." Everyone complied and went out of the room. Before he exited as well, Dumbledore turned to his students and said, "I hope that you all remember what I requested of you all when you came here." And with that he was gone, but Molly came in shortly after, "Children, go upstairs and do something while we are in the meeting. I will call you for dinner."

They all hung their heads and walked upstairs. When they reached the top floor George and Fred turned to the two thirds of the Golden Trio that graced their presence. "What did he say when you first got here?" they asked.

"We're not to say a word to Harry. Since You-Know-Who returned, he - well, _we_ - are more in danger now then we have been in years. We can't tell him about the Order, Sirius being in place, or anything going on here."

"Oh," they said in unison.

After about two hours or so, the children were called back down to dinner. When they entered the kitchen, they saw no sign of Snape anywhere.

"Did Professor Snape not stay?" Hermione asked.

"Oh dear heavens no, that man never stays, he comes to the meetings and then he leaves as soon as we are dismissed." McGonagall answered.

"Good because I don't think I could keep my comments to myself with that greasy git sitting at the table," Ron mumbled.

"RONALD!" Molly and Hermione exclaimed. Everyone at the table smirked, if not laughed. Molly continued, "You are not to talk of your professors that way, despite whether you like them or not."

"Frankly, I agree with the boy. He's smart Molly, you should leave him be," Sirius said smiling.

"Don't encourage him Sirius, you boys may have had your differences in school but this is ridiculous. Never in my life did I even teach my children such thoughts." Molly argued.

Everyone chuckled about the event and then went on to enjoy their supper. The rest of the evening went through without a problem, and eventually everyone went their separate ways before the children headed to bed.

About a week and a half later, everyone was sitting at the table enjoying the lovely breakfast that Molly always had a tendency to prepare. Suddenly the door slammed open and two voices were shouting at each other.

"They can't do that to him Albus, he had to defend himself from those…those….those things! They simply can't!"

"I know, Minerva, but the only thing I can think to do is to go to his trial."

"Then DO IT!"

The two professors entered the kitchen, where Molly had already prepared two cups of tea for them. Hermione looked up from her book startled by what her professors were discussing.

"Who's in trouble now professors?"

Minerva looked at her star lion and said, "It's young Mr. Potter, apparently."

"WHAT? What happened?" she exclaimed.

"Well, Mr. Potter and his cousin were on their way home, I guess, and they were attacked by a couple of rouge dementors. Mr. Potter cast a patronous to save his cousin and the Ministry is now out for him and demanding a trial to see to his use of Underage Wizardry," Dumbledore explained. He collapsed into his chair with his tea and Minerva followed.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Molly asked.

"I am sending a select few tonight to go and get him from his aunt's house. They are instructed to bring him straight here. He will stay here until the trial, and then return until school starts." Everyone nodded in understanding, the rest of breakfast was completely silent after that. Everyone left afterwards and all were anxious for Harry's arrival that night.

Sure enough, at seven thirty that evening the door opened, a few pitter patter of feet and a crash signaled that the group had arrived safely. They sat and waited in the boys' room for Harry to open the door, when he did, Hermione rushed to him and engulfed him into a hug.

"Harry! Are you alright?"

"Let the man breath Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione released him and Harry answered, "Yeah, I'm as well as can be expected, I suppose."

"We heard about the attack. This is preposterous, the Ministry simply can't do this, it's out of control."

"I'm afraid that's how everyone feels."

"Yeah, sorry mate," Ron said. "Wish there was something we could do."

"Me too, Ron," Harry said. "So what is this place?"

"Order of the Phoenix," Hermione answered. "Dumbledore formed it back when they first fought You-Know-Who."

"And you couldn't tell me this in your letters."

"Mate, listen, we wanted to but…."

"But WHAT?"

"Dumbledore made us swear."

"So I suppose the fact that I saw HIM come back doesn't mean anything to anyone?"

There was silence before there were two simultaneous pops and instantly stood Fred and George. "So let it out Harry, we are here for you." Fred said.

"Yeah but if that's not enough, would you all like to hear something a bit more interesting?"

Everyone had agreed that there was something more interesting to be heard and they all went to the stairwell and Fred and George pulled out a gadget that they had been working on all summer. "It's an extendable ear," Fred whispered.

They were listening to the Order's conversation when Ginny magically appeared by their sides. Not literally, of course, as she wasn't old enough to Apparate, but it was as if she had come from nowhere. Harry was about to say something when he heard Snape's voice. "Snape's in the Order?"

"Git." Ron hissed.

"SHH!" They listened to the rest of the meeting before they heard footsteps coming closer.

"Meeting adjourned," Albus said. Fred and George scrambled to get the ear up before anyone saw and the others tried to help and they almost didn't make it. They all quickly jumped away from the banister as Molly called up the stairs for them.

Everyone sat down to dinner as the recent stories were released that everyone felt was safe to tell. They didn't want anything getting back to Voldemort; they needed every upper hand they could get.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to my BETA DarklyDreaming and to Jessirose85 for the idea!

Chapter 4:

The group stayed at Grimauld Place until Harry's trial, just as Dumbledore had said, and on the day of the trial everyone woke early to wish him off. He hugged everyone and then left with Arthur to the Ministry. While he was gone, everyone was pacing and panicking. The questions ran through everyone's mind end to end; what if he didn't get to come back? What if they broke his wand? What if they sent him to Azkaban? Ok so that last question was a bit over the top, but it still existed as a possibility. No one knew what Fudge was capable of nowadays. These were mad times. Despite the fact that there were unanswered questions running through their minds, somewhere deep down they knew that Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to the Boy-Who-Lived.

About six hours later, Harry walked through the door of the kitchen where everyone was waiting for him to eat dinner. As soon as he was seated, he looked at the group of eyes staring at him, all asking the same question: What?

"What happened mate? We've been waiting for word all day," Ron asked.

Harry explained the trial to everyone and then they all let it rest. He seemed awfully upset, so no one decided to push him. Dinner was in silence as most of their meals were nowadays. Soon enough, the group of students went to the library to do their homework. Well, Hermione went there to read, but that was no surprise. Everyone knew Hermione got her homework done within the first week of holiday. "Don't procrastinate and you'll have more free time for more pleasant activities," she would say.

Soon the trial was forgotten and tension once again diminished amongst them. The house was again silent, other than Mrs. Black's occasional scream due to Fred and George's random pranks. Life was simple again for just a moment. The children hung around the house entertaining themselves, and Harry got to bond with Sirius before he departed for school.

One day, Hermione was sitting there checking the boys and Ginny's work when they all came in with their letters. They handed Hermione hers and they tore into them together. They read it over and then hurried to Molly who was waiting for them to show her what they got. Hermione and Ron had gotten Prefects and in celebration Molly took the group out for ice cream and to go pick up their things.

They arrived to a group of adults looking rather flustered. "Where have you all been?" Tonks demanded.

"I tried to tell them, Molly," Sirius said.

"Ron and Hermione got Gryffindor Prefects and I took the group out for ice cream and to get the things we needed for the year."

"Congratulations, you two." Remus said smiling

"Thank you," they said together.

"Molly, that was stupid. What if something had happened?"

"Tonks, calm down." Sirius said trying to break everything up. "Everyone is safe and here, so let's all calm down and get some supper. I'm famished."

"He's right, I am starving, that ice cream wasn't very filling," Ron said rubbing stomach.

"Ron, you're always hungry," Ginny said flatly.

"I hate to agree with Ron, but he is right it wasn't very filling," Hermione said with her stomach growling.

"Why is agreeing with me so bad?" Ron asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Because," Fred answered.

"You're usually wrong," George finished.

"I am not!" Ron protested.

"Yes, you are," everyone retorted, laughing.

Ron pouted as they finished their attempt to help Molly with dinner. She ended up kicking the boys out because they were only causing her stress. Hermione and Ginny were the only ones that knew what they were doing anyway. Dinner was simple, spaghetti with meatballs and sauce with sides of green beans and mashed potatoes. Everyone dug in and left with a full stomach.

"That was very good, ladies," Remus said.

"Indeed," Sirius commented, "Not to tell you how to do things in the kitchen, Molly, but maybe you should let the girls help every once in a while. It's good to get some variety in the meals."

"None taken, actually I was thinking I might have the girls help more often when they are home for holiday."

"Gladly," Hermione and Ginny replied at the same time. They turned and looked at each other before they continued to laugh.

The group realized the late hour and the children headed off to bed. It was going to be another boring day tomorrow but they figured they could sleep in as late as they wanted. The girls left the group on the third floor while the boys continued up to the fourth. The girls got ready for bed and tucked, in turning off the lights as they did so.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you realize that in a week's time we will be back at school?"

"Oh, don't ruin it for me."

"Why, I thought you liked school."

Ginny smiled. "I do, but I like being able to sleep in sometimes."

"Me too."

"Are you excited?"

"I believe so. I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is going to be."

"I'm not sure. I'm quite surprised that Dumbledore hasn't said anything about it, to be honest."

"Me too. Maybe he hadn't discovered that one person to break the curse."

"Maybe so." Silence fell upon the room.

"Hermione."

"Yes."

"Are you worried about the war?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Sure. I mean, I suppose."

"How are your parents fairing with all of this?"

"I don't know. They are nervous, I suppose. Their little girl going off to war under the age of 20 is a scary thought."

"But you will most likely be of age by then right?"

"I hope so."

"Then how is it so odd?"

"Well Ginny. put yourself in your mother's shoes. Do you think that she is happy about you and your brother fighting this battle at such a young age when you have so much life left to live?"

"I suppose not, but I also suppose that if it were for a cause like ours that it wouldn't be so hard to let them do their thing. My kids will be raised much like my brothers and I, a house of love teaching that everyone should be excepted for who they are no matter what their heritage."

"That was deep, Ginny."

"I know. Do you think that it will apply to Ferret-boy Malfoy?" Both girls looked in the direction that they assumed that the other was in the pitch black room and laughed.

"I don't know, but I doubt your brother would think so," Hermione said.

"Perhaps. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Ginny." The room fell silent for one final time that evening as the girls fell asleep.

The week flew by, to everyone's dismay; they had packed the night before so that they could be out of the house with plenty of time to spare. They rushed down the stairs, said their goodbyes to the house before following their escorts to the train station. When they arrived, they had twenty minutes to spare so they all took their walk through to the platform and took their luggage to the proper places. By the time that was all said and done, they had five minutes so they gave hugs to the group and boarded the train.

As the train pulled out they heard Molly call, "Take care! Keep each other safe and out of trouble!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to my BETA DarklyDreaming and to Jessirose85 for the idea!

Chapter 5:

The group had separated themselves out upon the train, the twins having gone off with Lee, and Ginny with the Golden Trio to an open compartment. They sat there as a group until Neville joined them.

"Hey guys," he greeted them.

"Hey Neville," Hermione said pulling out that day's copy of the Daily Prophet. "How was your summer?"

"Alright, and yours?"

"Decent enough. I mean, I spent it with the boys, which we all know can be an adventure in itself."

"Oh yes," he laughed.

"Hey!" The boys exclaimed. Their outburst caused Hermione and Neville to laugh more.

"You both know that I love you," Hermione consoled them.

"Yeah yeah," Ron said with a smile.

Hermione smiled as she opened the paper and began to read it. There were the usual readings bashing Dumbledore and Harry so she just skimmed over it telling the boys about the highlights of each one. Finally she reached the middle of the paper and saw an article title that caught her eye:

**LUCIUS MALFOY: DEAD MAN WALKING!**

Hermione gasped as she read the article. Apparently, Lucius was ratted out as a spy for the light during the last battle with You-Know-Who. Now with the 'lies' that were being spread by Harry and Dumbledore, he was getting threats from unknown people.

"What is it Hermione, is everything ok?" Ron asked concerned for his friend's reaction.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just read that Igor Karkaroff has just been found dead. I just thought about Victor and how he is fairing. He always told me that Karkaroff was like a father to him."

"Hermione," Harry said. "He was a death eater. He was destined to die when he disappeared at the end of the third task last year."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but we all know how it feels to lose someone like that." The group nodded in agreement. It was a great lie, sure, but the reaction she got from the boys isn't what confused her. The news about Malfoy senior caused her to feel sorry for him. Not only that, it scared her. She didn't understand how the man who, along with his son, had caused her so much pain over the past four years could cause her to feel this way.

The group changed into their uniforms just in time for the train to stop in Hogmeade. They got off and got on one of the horseless carriages. "What in the world are those?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"The things pulling the carriages."

"The carriage is pulling itself, Harry," Hermione stated. "Just like always."

"You aren't mad. I see them too," a blond girl said from behind them.

"Hello Luna," Neville said, he performed introductions and the group sat together in silence all the way up to the castle. Once they arrived, they bid farewell to Luna as she went to the Ravenclaw table and the other's headed to Gryffindor.

The group sat at the table as the new first years were sorted. After Dumbledore's speech, the students dug in to the food that lay before them. Hermione filled her plate but only picked at what she had.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You've hardly touched your food. I mean, I know you're known for eating in small bites, but you haven't eaten hardly anything and it has been about fifteen minutes." Ron said.

"Oh, yeah. I suppose I am not very hungry."

"Is it the news about Karkaroff? Ever since you read that article, you have acted a bit odd."

"Yeah, a bit."

"Are you worried about Victor?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"Hermione, now that He is back, you should probably get used to the fact that a lot more people we know are going to be showing up in the papers," Harry said frankly.

"I suppose you're right." The group dropped the subject and continued to eat. Hermione looked at the head table and noticed Snape looking rather annoyed as usual. _'Wait he is close to the Malfoy family. And he _is_ a member of the Order. Maybe I should talk to him,' _Hermione thought.

When the students were dismissed, Hermione made some excuse about going to the library before going to meet with Professor Dumbledore to get the prefect schedule. The group, knowing how she was, just let it go. And with that, she made her way to the dungeons. She walked to Snape's office and knocked three times, then waited until she heard footsteps coming toward the door. When the door opened, it was to reveal a fairly angry-looking Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to my BETA DarklyDreaming and to Jessirose85 for the idea!

Chapter 6:

Previously in Chapter 5: _The door opened to a very angry looking Severus Snape._

"Miss Granger, I am in no mood to put up with your ridiculous questions this evening. Anything you are curious about can wait until class on Tuesday, and even then please refrain from speaking."

"But Sir…"

"No, Miss Granger. Go to bed." He stated.

He was about to shut the door when she said, "Sir, it's about Lucius Malfoy." He froze. "I need to talk to you about the situation."

"Did the Headmaster send you?"

"No sir, I came of my own accord." He looked over his shoulder and after a few seconds he nodded and opened the door allowing her entrance. He shut the door forcefully and Hermione jumped slightly at the sound. He walked over to his desk and stood behind it. It was then that she noticed that there were three people sitting at Snape's desk; and not just any three, the Malfoy family themselves, all looked very distraught. Mrs. Malfoy actually looked as if she had been crying.

"I am sorry sir; I didn't realize that you were in a meeting. I could come back later."

She turned and Snape said, "Miss Granger, you came of your own accord to discuss Mr. Malfoy's situation. He is here to discuss the same thing. If you are not here for any reason but that of your own, I tell you to stay. You may get the answers you need." She looked down at her feet before turning around to face the group again. When she did, she nodded and took a few steps to the desk, but then something in her mind made her freeze.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before anything could come out, her sight went black for a moment, and then a vision came into her mind:

_**A miniature version of herself, she supposed maybe three or four. There was a man pushing her on a muggle swing.**_

_**"Does my Mia Bear want to go higher?"**_

_**"Higher, Daddy," said the small child.**_

_**The man pushed a bit harder causing her to go higher, and the little girl squealed in delight.**_

Then her vision went black again taking her back to the classroom, and she started to cry.

Snape walked over to the crying girl but before he could say anything she said, "Mia Bear." Almost before he could react, her eyes rolled back in her head and she became limp. Luckily, before she hit the stone floor, Snape caught her. He didn't know what to do; he looked at the three others in the room, all with a look of realization on their face.

"Lucius, what do you think?"

"That's her, that's our Mia."

"Father how can you be sure?"

"I only called her that when we were in the privacy of our own home or simply just us, no one could know that except for the three in this room."

Draco fell silent and Lucius continued, "Severus, maybe we should go someplace more private and comfortable."

Severus nodded and picked up the girl in a cradled position, one arm around her back and the other under her knees. They walked to his private quarters where he set her on the couch. Narcissa went to start water while Lucius conjured a blanket to cover the young Gryffindor. They all sat down around the sitting area, Lucius and Narcissa sitting on one armchair while Draco leaned against the mantle, and Severus naturally took the other armchair next to his friend.

Narcissa got up and sat on the floor next to the couch tucking her feet underneath her. "Lucius, it's her, it's our baby girl." Narcissa said getting all teary eyed.

Lucius followed her actions and sat in front of her next to his daughter, "I know dear, I can hardly believe it myself." Narcissa leaned into her husband's chest to hide her tears; this had to be the best thing that has happened to them in a long time. Everyone tried to stay quiet so not to wake her too suddenly.

She eventually did awaken and when she opened her eyes, she didn't recognize where she was. It wasn't the Gryffindor Common room; even with the dimming embers of the fire, the common room wasn't nearly as dark as the one she was in. She turned her head and jumped up. Next to her was Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Draco and Snape were sitting in two matching armchairs on the other side of the coffee table.

There was a sudden pain in her head and she laid back down. "Miss Granger, are you alright?" Snape asked from his chair.

"My head hurts," she said.

"Here take this. It's a headache potion." Snape handed her a small vial filled with a purple liquid, she downed it and sat up, slowly this time.

"Miss Granger do you remember anything?"

Hermione thought for a second, "I remember reading the Prophet this evening while on the train and reading an article about Lucius Malfoy and being quite upset about it. I didn't know why a man that had made my life miserable for the past four years could have that effect on me after all that has happened so I wanted to see you and see if you could clarify anything for me. I entered your office and you were talking to the Malfoys already so I turned to leave, you told me to stay so I did. As I turned around I remember something from my childhood. I was on a swing, I suppose I was the age of three or four, and my father was pushing me, he called me Mia Bear and then it all went black."

"Oh well that explains your eagerness for answers," Severus said with a smirk.

"Isn't the Know-it-all always eager for answers?" Draco asked with his usual venom behind it.

"Draco that's enough," Narcissa snapped. "Um, Miss Granger, my husband and I have something we would like you to know."

Hermione slid to the center of the couch so that the two older Malfoys could join her. "What is it Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Oh please dear, it's Narcissa, or Cissy if you would like. Mrs. Malfoy is my mother in law." Narcissa smiled at the young lady in front of her. "Anyway, did you know that we have a second child?"

"No."

"Well, we do, a young daughter in fact."

"Oh," she didn't know what to say, the people who hate people like her are sharing something quite personal to them. "Narcissa, I appreciate the openness that you are showing, but why are you sharing something so personal with me? I am a mudblood and it's not something shared between our families."

"Don't call yourself something so ugly, Miss Granger," Lucius requested.

"Why not, your son does?"

"Draco, is this true?" Narcissa asked appalled.

"Yes," Draco said looking at his feet, "back in second year, so obviously it was before recent facts came in to play."

Lucius let it drop for now but he and his son were going to have a talk later. "Yes well, despite that, this is something that needs to be told to you."

"Ok, then please continue."

Lucius looked at his wife who nodded, "Our daughter we were forced to give up at a young age, four years old to be exact. She was my little girl despite what Narcissa says; anyway, I put her in a muggle orphanage to protect her. A few months later the threat was over, for a good fourteen years anyway, and I didn't think that she had been adopted in such a short amount of time and I went back for her, but she was gone, never to be heard from again. We were devastated. She was our little girl and we had failed to keep her safe. I have searched for years for our daughter. She would be about your age now, if I had done my job."

"No offense sir. I understand what you are saying, but I don't feel that you did fail her. She might still be alive."

"Oh she is Miss Granger; she is very much alive and well." Severus said.

"I'm confused; I thought that you hadn't heard from her."

"Oh come on Granger, think about it. And please tell me that you are not as thick as your two comrades."

"What my son is trying to say is that we have found her."

"That's great!"

"Yes but she thinks that we hate her. She probably won't want anything to do with us," Draco said.

"I am sure that she would forgive you, and understand, if not right away, then in time when she came to realize that it was for the best. I know that if I was her, I could forgive you. You loved her so much."

"So can you forgive us?" Narcissa asked.

"What?"

"Mia, my dear sweet Mia Bear, can you forgive your family for the things we have put you through, both physically and mentally over the years?"

"I…"

"Hermione, you are the sister that I have spent years helping to look for, and my - well OUR - parents are asking you to forgive them. Do you think that you could do that? You already said that you would. All we are asking is that your 'would' could be a 'could.'"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was shocked. It all made sense as to why they divulged to her such personal information. They thought that _she_ was their Mia Bear. She stood and ran from the room to Gryffindor tower. She didn't see the tears in Narcissa's eyes nor did she see her lean into her husband for comfort from the rejection from their daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Hermione didn't care where she went, she just ran; ran until she collapsed by the lake and cried. This couldn't be happening to her; she was supposed to be part of a wonderful, loving family, not the Malfoys. She refused to accept that Ferret-boy was her brother. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. They were all lying; wait this is just a bad dream; she was going to wake up on the train to Harry and Ron, possibly Neville and Ginny too. She tried it all, pinching, kicking and biting herself, nothing; she was still sitting by the lake with tears streaming down her face.

"Miss Granger?" a female voice came behind her. She jumped up with her wand at the ready. "It's alright Miss Granger, it's just me." Hermione relaxed a bit when she realized that it was Professor McGonagall. "What are you doing out here you silly girl, you are going to catch a cold and trust me, that is no way to start a new term," she said with a small smile.

"Oh don't worry about me Professor, I'll be fine," Hermione said quickly and forcefully wiping away her tears. "I just came out here to… relax, you know, before the stress sets in."

"Miss Granger, I saw you run out here; you are getting away from more than the stress. You were going so fast I thought someone was chasing after you." Minerva looked at her star fifth year Gryffindor with concern, "I followed you to make sure that you were alright before I took my suspicions straight to the Headmaster."

"I appreciate that Professor thank you, but your concern isn't necessary, my problems are my own to bear with the current events."

"I thought not, but would you care to share."

"No."

"Then would you allow me to sit with you?"

"I suppose." Minerva took the open seat next to Hermione and they were in silence for a good while before Hermione spoke again. "Professor, do you mind if I ask you for some advice, for a friend?"

"Of course not dear, but please, call me Minerva, we have spent a great deal amount of time together this summer, it is only appropriate. While we are in each other's private presence please. It wouldn't due for a student to be on a first name basis publically while she is still in school; unnecessary rumors start to fly around."

"Ok… then please do me the same courtesy." Hermione thought for a moment, "Minerva, I just received some… interesting news from… well let's just call them distant relatives. Um, well, they just confided in me that they have just found their daughter that they, well, um, lost contact with many years ago." Hermione started.

"That's great Hermione," Minerva rejoiced.

"Yes I thought so too, until I was told that I have known this girl for many years. She was adopted and loved by her family and now she is confused by whether or not to forgive her biological family. They are an old pureblood family you see and this girl's biological family and have given her hell, even if not intently for the past five years. They meant well when they gave her up but she is unsure if she can let go of it all and go on living her live with them and pretend like it never happened."

"She doesn't have to."

"What?"

"She doesn't have to forgive them immediately Hermione, torment is one of the hardest things to forgive and forget. The only thing your friend can do is just go day by day and work though the differences she has had with her biological family."

"I suppose that makes sense, but what about her adoptive family, does she just forget about them?"

"Of course not, I am sure that if she made a reasonable argument, her biological family would make an exception and allow her to go visit the family that raised her." Hermione sat in silence confirming that what her mentor said made sense, and once again the two sat in silence for a moment.

"Well, Hermione, you should go to bed so that you are fresh for your classes tomorrow." Hermione nodded, as she walked away, Minerva said, "Hermione are you going to forgive them, your biological parents."

"How did you…"

"Hermione, I am old but not blind. I do not think that you would hide a muggle friends name from me even if she is a pureblood; you are the type of girl to have given your 'friend' a name. And if it were a student you would have given them a made up name if not given their real one. The second you asked for advice, you paused, confirming my theory that the advice you are asking is for yourself. I didn't read your mind, since I do not possess that ability; I just put the pieces together."

Hermione listened to her professor before replying, "I don't know."

"You should at least talk to them, hear them out as parents. Trust me Hermione, children complete us as humans, it is in our nature to love and forgive."

"I'll keep that in mind Professor." Hermione smiled as she helped her professor to her feet and they walked up to the castle together. This was a lot to process in such a short amount of time.

That night, Hermione laid in bed awake thinking about the events that had unfolded in just a few hours. She thought about how to approach Draco, she couldn't do it directly without being criticized for approaching the king snake and then she had it. She was going to send him an owl, she went to her desk and scribbled a note and signed it sister, and then she wrote a note to Snape asking him a quick favor, but that one she sent immediately. Then as soon as it was out she lie back down and fell asleep with her mind finally, even if temporarily at ease.

A/N: Hey all, here it is, the next installment! I know it is short but I will try and make the next one longer. I also must regretfully inform you that since school is now back in session; my updates are going to be more spermatic due to a lot of out of class work. I appreciate any criticism from you all; it is only to help me improve. I will update as soon as possible, Thanks, Puppyluv09


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9:

Hermione entered the Great Hall the next morning and instantly looked at the Head Table where Snape nodded at her in greeting. She smiled at him and let her gaze wonder to the Slytherine table, Draco wasn't there. She let out a sigh, this was good, if she could get into her seat before he arrived, and it would save a very awkward moment. She quickly walked to her spot where Harry was already sitting.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione greeted.

"Hey, where did you go last night?"

"What?"

"You didn't come back to the tower last night until late, I was just curious."

"Oh, no I had a discussion with Professor McGonagall, you know me, just getting a jumpstart on the school year."

"That's my girl; it's nice to see you taking the news so well."

"What news?"

"Wow, you must be back, the news about Karkaroff."

"Oh that, yeah, well I realized that you were right, with the recent events, it is just going to occur more often."

Harry smiled and turned back to his plate; Hermione smiled back and let her eyes glance toward the doors where her eyes were caught by a gleam of platinum hair. When she looked she confirmed that it was indeed Draco and she nodded at him when he caught her staring. He didn't let his expression change but he was happy that his long lost sister wasn't going to hex him, he could only imagine what curses she could thrown and that sent a shiver down his spine. As soon as he sat down, he noticed that the youngest male Weasley was running into the room.

"Have you guys seen my prefect schedule, I looked everywhere for it this morning and I can't find it anywhere," Hermione sighed reaching into her bag pulling out an extra schedule for her Prefect partner. "Thanks Mione, you are a lifesaver."

"Sure, but you need to keep a better eye on your things, I am not going to be around forever to take care of you and Harry."

"Hey, I resent that, I am good at keeping track of my things," Harry said.

"Yes but you obviously have a problem doing your school work without me."

"Touché." The trio laughed and turned back to their breakfast. After fifteen minutes, the owls came in and dropped off the daily mail. Harry and Ron both got letters from Mrs. Weasley and Sirius. Hermione got a letter as well but hers wasn't signed:

Hermione, Please give us a chance to make up the horrible things that have been done and said. We don't know you but you are a member of our family and we will take care of you and help you adjust. Please give us a chance and allow us in to get to know you.

Hermione gasped and looked at the Slytherine table, Draco had gotten her letter as well. He looked at her and nodded, then she looked at the Head Table and received a similar response from Snape and when she looked at Minerva, she received a smile and a nod. She smiled back and then she stood with the rest of the Gryffindor to class. Just before she reached the classroom she was pulled behind a statue.

"Draco, what is this, we are going to meet later, we can't be seen together, and it raises too many questions."

"I know, I just was wondering if we could meet tonight, seeing as it is the First day, there is bound to be at least one detention from Snape tonight, so we could meet before dinner."

"Ok fine, now let's get to class before we get detention ourselves."

Draco nodded and let her go first and after a few moments, he followed her into the Transfiguration classroom. They went through their day almost going out of their way to give each other a snide comment or look. It worked because if the boys were suspicious before, they didn't now. After lunch, the groups made their way to the Potions classroom. Gryffindor had potions with the Slytherines; therefore the groups didn't mix up houses at the tables. After the bell sounded, Snape burst into the room and told them to write the instructions on the board. That took all period and when the class started to come to a close, Snape assigned a six foot paper on the potions they were to be brewing on Thursday during class, he dismissed the class.

Just before Hermione and Draco could reach the door Snape said, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, Please stay behind, I would like to talk to the both of you."

"You all go ahead; I will meet you all in Defense." Hermione stated, and the boys left.

"You requested my classroom tonight Miss Granger."

"Yes sir."

"I assume that request still stands."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, I have detention with a first year at seven so you may use it before then."

"Yes sir, is six alright?"

"Perfect Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I assume that you will be joining her."

"Yes sir."

"Very well, I will meet you here at six to let you in and then I will leave you to your discussions. Now go to class."

Both students left the room and headed to their next class, Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge. During class, Harry had managed to get himself detention with the toad that evening so after a five- thirty dinner, Hermione headed to Professor Snape's classroom while Harry went to Umbridge. Draco was shortly behind her and to keep his cover, he slinked in the shadows, keeping a good distance between her and himself. Finally he followed her into the classroom of choice where they were both met by Professor Snape behind his desk reading a magazine.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes sir, thank you for letting us use your classroom."

"No need to thank me Miss Granger, I'd do anything for family." With that, he left the rival prefects to have their conversation.

"So Granger, you wanted to see me?"

"Draco, can we drop this act of hate for five seconds? I really did want to go about this without hexing you."

"Ok fair enough, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about," Draco paused waiting for her to answer him, after five minutes of silence he spoke, "Hermione, what is it that you want to know?"

"Everything, why me, how did you know it was me that was your lost sister?"

"Why do I have to answer these questions?"

"I would rather hear it from someone who is going to be just as impacted by this as me… as a sibling and not a parent or a teacher."

Draco sighed, "As for why you, fate, for the how, when you said Mia Bear, that hit home, Father used to call my sister that either in the private of our home or when they were completely alone."

"How can you be sure that my dad didn't call me that?"

"Hermione, how many other people do you know named Hermione, or people named Amilia for that matter?"

Hermione thought about this and said, "I know a few people named Amilia but I don't know of any other person named Hermione."

"Exactly and your family, the Grangers have no other family member with magic correct?"

"No."

"Ok and you are extremely intelligent in the ways of our world, almost as if it all comes naturally to you even though you were raised in the Muggle world."

"I like to read."

"Sure but tell me something, when you were reading those books, did any of it, anything at all sound the least bit familiar?"

Hermione thought back to everything that she had read since receiving her letter, some of it did have a slight ring to it, according to Lucius, he gave her up at the age of three almost four, she would have been showing her powers by then, not Unforgivables necessarily, but simple things like Levitation and transfiguration, sure. "A few of the simpler magic yes."

"Ok well it is nearly impossible for a muggleborn to have that kind of recollection."

Hermione sighed and slumped onto the desk next to her, "Ok so I am your sister, where do we go from here?"

Draco took the open spot next to her and sighed himself, "I think it would be a good idea to contact Mother and Father, ask to have something like a family dinner or something at the house, and get to know them. Hermione, they were heart broken when you disappeared all those years ago, Father became cold toward Mother and I, and he blames himself for your life that he missed. After talking with them, maybe asking questions about you as a baby or something, go from there, go for a girls day or something, I don't know Hermione it's your choice."

"Ok," Hermione started to cry; Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He held her as she cried into his chest. "Draco, they deserve a better daughter, I am not good enough for them."

This made Draco pause his soothing actions, "Hermione, don't you ever think or say something like that again! You are a brilliant witch, smarter than me; you have the gift of love, loyalty and courage. Our parents couldn't ask for a better daughter." Hermione smiled at her brother and leaned into him calming her breaths. They didn't know how long they sat there for but they were found that way by Snape who arrived fifteen minutes early for his detention. It warmed his heart to the fact that Hermione had accepted her brother and that he openly accepted her in return, this situation could work after all.

"Excuse me but are you two almost finished, I have my detention to serve." Severus said clearing his throat.

The two fifth years looked at him and smiled, "Yes Professor, I believe that everything is going to be OK now, we have a strong lioness on our hands." Draco said hugging his sister one last time before breaking their connection.

"Thank you again Professor for letting us use your rooms, it was generous of you." Hermione said.

"Well don't let it get out that I am a nice guy Miss Granger, it could ruin me," He smirked and allowed the two to leave the room.

Draco and Hermione walked around the corridors in a fair amount of a distance. They whispered comments as they walked and Hermione was told how to get an owl to her parents. They whispered all the way up to the hall leading to Professor McGonagall's classroom, Hermione had told him of Minerva's light lecture and how she felt it right to tell her how the conversation went and what the plan was. However, their merry whispering was brought to an end when they ran into Dolores Umbridge.

"Well Hello children and where might you both be heading this evening?"

"Oh good evening Professor," Hermione greeted.

"We were just going to inform Professor McGonagall that we have resolved the issue between a first year Gryffindor and a second year Slytherine. We just finished informing Professor Snape, and he told us not to stall but go straight to her and inform her." Draco lied, a bit too easily.

"I see, and why is it that the Head Boy and Girl are not handling this matter?"

"Well we just came across it and Professor Dumbledore told us to handle it to the best of our abilities and if the need to bring in the Head Boy and Head Girl then we could but it was an easy resolve." Draco lied again.

"I see, well you two had better be off so that you don't catch her at a bad time."

"Yes ma'am," both students replied before continuing to their destination.

When they were out of ear shot Hermione leaned over and said, "You lied just a bit too easily Draco."

"It's a Slytherine trait dear sister." They chuckled and finally reached Professor McGonagall's office; they knocked and waited for a response.

She answered in a good minute, "Oh hello Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, how are you two this evening?"

"Alright Professor," Hermione replied, "We just thought that we would tell you that the problem was resolved without a single hex thrown."

"Good, now off to bed both of you, I want you fresh for tomorrow for your classes."

"Yes Professor, good night." Both students replied before going off in their respectable directions.

Hermione arrived in the tower relieved; she saw Ron and Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fire place. "Hey boys."

"Hey Hermione," Ron greeted, Harry simply smiled. She plopped down next to them, she looked over at them and something caught her eye.

"Harry, what is wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing."

She grabbed his right hand and gasped, "Harry, you need to report this."

"I WILL NOT give her the satisfaction."

"This is ABUSE Harry!"

"Hermione, please just drop it." and with that, he walked up to his room and barricaded himself inside. Hermione sat bewildered at what had just unfolded; this was going to be an interesting year already.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Hermione awoke early on Thursday morning with the final draft to her biological family fresh in her mind. She practically ran down the stairs with a piece of parchment and her quill. She sat down at the table and wrote her letter, she had her studious face on so most of the students who entered the common room didn't bother her. She finished just in time for her two boys to come down for breakfast, she folded the letter and put it in her pocket and followed them down to the Great Hall. She didn't talk too much, instead she listened to them debate about quiddich. She smiled at how Ron said that if he made the team that he would make sure that the Gryffindor team won. They arrived at the table and sat in their usual spots with Ginny sitting next to Hermione filling their plates. Their conversations drifted to those of school and how much the house hated Umbridge.

Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Morning Granger."

"Draco." Hermione responded without looking up.

"My parents send their regards."

"What for?" Finally looking at him

"They know how difficult this year is going to be for you."

"They don't KNOW anything ferret boy."

"Well they said that you better keep in touch with your muggle parents, mud blood, because they don't for see them living much longer with these awful rumors running around about you-know-who."

"Oh yeah and why is that?"

"Oh there are those that know that you are the friend of the Great Harry Potter. They will probably kill them." This caused Hermione to tear up; she turned away from him so that he wouldn't see her tear up. Even if it was just coming for a cover, it still hurt.

"Leave her alone Malfoy," Harry said.

"And what are you going to do Scar head?"

"This," Ron pulled out his wand.

"Ron No." Ginny and Hermione shouted at the same time. They didn't notice that their outburst had caught the attention of the entire hall. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore stood from their spots and headed down to the group. Ron didn't realize that his cloak was under his goblet and when he pulled away to thrown a hex, his goblet spilled all over Hermione.

"Ron," she screamed, "You idiot."

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked approaching the group behind Dumbledore and Snape to her left.

Hermione looked at her head of house and Minerva saw tears in her eyes, "Miss Granger do you care to explain?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Hermione shook her head.

"You see Professors, We were eating our meal talking of quiddich and Draco came over and started taunting Hermione. Harry stood up for her and then Draco asked what they were going to do and Ron pulled out his wand, and when he went to throw a curse, his cloak knocked over his cup and it spilled all over Hermione." Ginny Explained.

"Well, Severus what do you have to say about the situation?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well Headmaster, I feel that this is an ongoing rivalry that has been in existence for the past four years, why try and stop it? The first one to throw a hex gets detention, they are adults now and it's time they take responsibility for their actions."

"I agree Headmaster; this is only going to get worse if we interfere."

"Very well, Mr. Weasley, I trust next time this occurs, you will have better control of you actions around Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, everyone back to your meals." Dumbledore said returning to the head table.

"Miss. Granger will you come with me?" McGonagall asked, Hermione nodded and followed her out of the hall.

"Mr. Malfoy, a word please?" Snape asked and he and the fifth year prefect followed suit.

As the two women walked to Minerva's office, they boys followed in a fair distance. Everyone eventually entered the room and Minerva silenced the room. "Hermione are you alright?"

"I'm Fine professor, just a bit cold." Minerva cast a cleaning spell and they continued the conversation.

"Draco, why did you find it necessary to taunt your sister?"

"I have a cover to keep Severus, as do you."

"Yes but that doesn't mean that I am going to go out of my way to taunt her."

"Draco, he is right, you can't go out of your way, they are my friends whether you like it or not."

"Well I don't like them."

"Good because I don't like Crabbe or Goyle either."

"SO we do agree on something."

"Seems that way; did you mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"My parents, about someone possibly killing them?"

"Of course not, Father has sworn up and down that he will keep the Grangers safe at all costs." Hermione nodded.

"And what about what Mother and Father said, wishing me luck this year?"

"That much was true," he handed her an unopened letter. "It's from them."

Hermione turned to Minerva who nodded before opening it:

To our dear Hermione,

We know that what you heard was a shock and that it will take time to get a grasp on what you have just learned. However we hope that you don't hate us or shun us from your life, we want to be there for you. We also understand that with His return, your adoptive parents are now in danger. Your father has promised to keep them safe, at any cost. Please keep in touch and you and Draco try and get along as much as possible, I know you both are enemies and have been for the past four year but just don't hex him. From what he told us, you are very smart powerful and could make his head turn around.

Also keep in mind that Severus Snape can be trusted with anything you need. I am sure that you have your own confident but he is a family friend so if you need any answers that you feel you can't ask us, feel free to ask him. Have a good school year my daughter.

Much love,

Your mother, Narcissa.

Hermione felt tears fill her eyes again and she folded the letter and put it in her pocket, where she felt the other letter that she was supposed to send to her parents. "Oh no."

"What is it Hermione?"

"My letter, when Ron spilled the pumpkin juice, it washed away the ink."

"Here let's just fix it." Draco suggested

"No I will just write another one, Professor McGonagall, is it alright if I use your office between double Transfigurations today?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, now if your clock is correct, we have five minutes till class."

"Yes Miss Granger, and now I believe that it is time for me to leave." Snape left the room without another word.

"Hermione, are we ok?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but can we keep the comments about the Grangers to a minimum. The Mud blood comments can stay; I have the power to over look those."

"Good, can I have a hug to seal the deal?"

"Sure," She walked over to him and they hugged before they took their respective seats. And they parted for their class; Professor McGonagall let down the silenced charm and let the door open for her class. Hermione knew that what had just happened would remain confidential and when that class was let out for a break, she stayed in there and wrote her first letter to her Mother.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Thursday September 8 1994

Dear Mother and Father,

Thank you for your letter, I just got it this morning from Draco, I really appreciate it. School is great so far, Draco and I share all but two classes (Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.) I love school too, Professor McGonagall is my confidant and she and I tell each other everything, she is very understanding and I feel very fortunate to have someone like that. Thank you for telling about Professor Snape too, it's nice to know that he is an Ok guy even though he has struck fear into all of us since first year.

Draco and I had decided that we were going to stay snarky to each other in public and when we were alone in a classroom, the face would cease. I actually blushed when Draco called me smart the other night; it is still so weird that the cards played out this way. Thanks again for the letter.

I hope all is well at home,

Your Daughter Hermione

Saturday September 10, 1994

Dear Hermione,

I am glad that your school is going so well for you; I know how hard the classes can be especially with Minerva McGonagall. She was my transfiguration professor and she was a tough person to please but according to Severus, she is very fond of you. Your father and I are also glad that you found someone to confide in while you are in school; it makes us feel better about you having an out. We know that you-Know- Who is back and that our world is now a dangerous place and that trust doesn't come easy.

As for you and Draco, yes thankfully you weren't here when your father got his letter from Draco; he was fuming at what was said. I always worry about him and the path he will choose when he becomes of age. I can only hope that your father and I raised him correctly and he will choose the right path.

Please keep us updated here at home, we love to hear from you and get to know you.

Much Love,

Your Mother, Narcissa

Wednesday September14, 1994

Dear Mother and Father,

The year has only been in session for two weeks and already there have been more detentions then in the past five years. I know you know Professor Umbridge father, and you are right, she is a nightmare. I would rather serve 1, 000 detentions with Filch then to serve one with her. She has these pens that don't follow regulated detentions and when McGonagall found out, I thought McGonagall was going to hex her into the next century, but when Umbridge threatened Fudge, we all lost it out of fear.

Hermione seems happy for the first time in a long time and it warms my heart that she smiles almost every day. I am glad that she found us and is finally happy.

Love your son Draco

Thursday October 6 1994

Dear Mother,

I can't take it anymore, I don't know if I can hold my tongue around that woman anymore. She is breaking all these rules saying that it is for the good of our education even though we aren't learning anything! She is pure evil, I wouldn't be so worried about You-Know-Who taking over, I'd be worried about her, and she is an utter nightmare. Can't Father do something about her?

Hermione

Friday October 7, 1994

Hermione,

Unfortunately there isn't anything your father can do seeing as she has such a close relationship with the Minister herself. Draco has written with the same problem and the only advice I can give the two of you is that you just need to stay out of her radar. Do your work and keep quiet, I know it won't be easy but the less attention you draw to yourself the easier the year will be.

Love Mother

Tuesday October 13, 1994

Mother,

I know you said to stay low but I can' this anymore, she tried to sack and banish Professor Trelawney today! I am not too fond of the woman anyway but it just doesn't seem right, she has been here a month and already Hogwarts is in trouble. We are not learning ANYTHING, least of all how to pass our OWL's. I don't know what to do anymore, please help.

Hermione

Friday October 14, 1994

My dear Daughter,

Your mother tells me that you have been having problems with Dolores and how you really feel about her banishing Trelawney. I am so sorry that there is not anything I can do to make this year more of a breeze for you and your brother. There is however something that she suggested, she would like you and your brother to come home one weekend for a little family dinner. Please let us know what you and your brother decide.

Love your Father

Dear Father,

Hermione relayed your letter to me and we both think that it is a marvelous idea and we also thought that next weekend would work best. We will see you then.

Draco


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The week of the dinner had come quickly and all of a sudden, Hermione had become extremely nervous. She threw herself into her studies just like she always did, and no one questioned her, she just thought that it was the stress of OWL's approaching and Umbridge. That Saturday that Draco had confirmed their dinner with their parents, she and the boys had gone to Hogsmeade. There they formed the Dumbledore's Army.

Before she met the group at Hog's Head, she and Minerva had snuck off to a clothing boutique, there, Minerva helped her pick out a modest set of dress robes for her dinner. Minerva had shrunk them and stuck them in her pocket for Hermione to pick up later while Hermione went to go meet everyone for the meeting at Hogs head. The meeting went flawlessly and they had everyone sign up that was there promising to keep their group a secret.

The group still hadn't met yet due to a stall in finding where to meet without getting into trouble. So that Friday after classes, she and Draco departed from the school in their dress robes for diner. Draco was in black and white dress robes with a simple bowtie. Hermione was in a green dress with a matching green over robe that clasped at the neck with a silver lion. They took a port key to the manor at which their parents were staying.

They entered the house and were greeted by a small house elf, "Hello Mister and Miss Malfoy, Tawney welcomes your home, Tawney will take your bags to your rooms while you go meet your parents in the sitting room." And with that, the house elf was gone. The two young students followed the corridor through to the sitting room where their mother was sitting on the couch reading a book and their father was sitting reading the evening prophet.

"Oh welcome home Children," Narcissa greeted noticing her children's appearance in the room. She stood after marking her place in her book and hugged Draco. When they parted she looked at her daughter she smiled at her and opened her arms to her. Hermione hesitated and then smiled walking into her mother's embrace. Meanwhile, Lucius walked over to his son and shook his hand before he too turned to his daughter.

"Hello Father," Hermione greeted before walking into his arms.

"Hello my little Mia Bear." Hermione smiled at his words and when they broke apart the family adjourned to the dining room and sat down to dinner.

Dinner was uneventful, simple discussions of work and school and nothing more. After dinner though the family left for the sitting room where they all sat with some sort of drink. Hermione and Narcissa had tea while Draco had a cup of coffee and Lucius had a fire whiskey.

"Mother, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course my dear."

"Why is it that Draco has slick hair while I have curly?"

"Well, you actually get that from my mother, your Grandmother, Darla Black, she had really curly hair, as a matter of a fact, and she couldn't control it till her fourth year at school."

"Just like myself."

"Yes, as for your color, you get that from my Mother, Serena Malfoy. She had these wonderful chocolate locks with natural reds, blonds and tans, just like you."

"Ok that makes since, what about my body, where do I get that from, I noticed that your are very skinny Mother, I am definitely not."

"Oh my dear child here let me show you something," Narcissa conjured a scrapbook that looked to be older then Hermione. "This is a scrapbook form my days at Hogwarts up through to my marriage to your father. Draco came over and sat on the other side of his mother while they looked at the pictures.

Lucius watched as his family flipped through Narcissa's book. "This was from my first day at Hogwarts, Your aunt Bellatrix a third year, my sister Andromeda a fifth year and our brothers Sirius a second year and Regulus a sixth year." She pointed to a picture of the bunch of children that looked alike, except her mother of course; she stood out with her platinum hair. They flipped the page and it was one of her and a young girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, "This is with Alice Monnimer, now known as Alice Longbottom."

"Neville's Mother?"

"Yes, she and I were best friends, even if we were from rival houses." They turned through a few pages with her mother pointing out certain pictures; they reached a picture of a younger set of their parents.

"When was this taken?" Hermione asked.

"This was at our fifth year winter ball."

"Wow you two liked each other even then?" Draco asked.

"Oh of course not…. Our parents told us that we were betrothed at birth and that to keep up appearances, we were to go to the ball together."

"Oh well that explains your expressions," Hermione noted.

"I suppose it does." Narcissa laughed.

Narcissa pointed out a few pictures of her and her friends, Lucius' Graduation, and finally she reached a picture of herself with Professor McGonagall.

"What was this picture for Mother?"

"Teachers gave Teacher Choice Awards to the Seventh years at Halloween, and Professor McGonagall gave me her choice award, I was shocked."

They followed the book through and finally they reached the end, Narcissa and Lucius' wedding. She showed pictures of the ceremony and the after party. Narcissa and Lucius had numerous pictures with guests and there was one imparticular that caught Hermione's eye. It was one of her mother in her wedding dress and a familiar looking woman with dark brown, almost black hair cascading down her back in dark curls in a green spring dress.

"Mother, is that Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, she was there as my kind of mother," Narcissa said a bit sadly.

"Where was Grandmother Darla?"

"With everything that had happened, she had fallen into a depression and had passed away."

"What all was going on?"

"Bella had married Rudolfus Lestrange, and they had gone into 'hiding', Rudolfus had just gone missing, Sirius had been disowned years prior and Andromeda ran off with a muggle. It just pushed her off the edge."

'Oh. So is that why you like her being my confident?"

"Mostly yes, I trust her deeply and I am glad you have the same connection with her."

Hermione smiled and hugged her mother. They finished the book and started to look at one of Draco and Hermione's first three years. It surprised Hermione that her biological mother had naked baby butt pictures of both Draco and Herself in the book.

"Aww, Draco, look at you in your nakedness."

"Tell anyone about this Hermione and I won't just call you names, I WILL hex you."

"Oh Draky-poo…." Hermione mocked a coo, and then it instantly changed to a voice that scared him, "I dare you to hex me at Hogwarts, I will turn on you so fast you won't know what hit you, that is a promise." Then her voice took on its sweetness, "OK Pumpkin?"

Draco went pale and they continued to look at pictures, about an hour into looking at the book, the two kissed their parents goodnight and headed off to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione and Draco awoke the following morning to the smell of a delicious breakfast; they headed down the stairs to find their parents sitting at the table waiting for them.

"Good morning children," Lucius and Narcissa greeted.

"Good morning," they greeted in unison. The family sat down to eat and overall it was silent except for the sound of the silver on the china. There were bits of conversation pertaining to how the children slept and when they planned to go back to school. The children decided that going home before lunch would probably be best simply because of Harry and Ron, it was best to keep them from asking too many questions before Hermione was ready to come out with the news.

After they finished the family let the children go pack their bags, when they were done, they went down to the sitting room to relax with their parents before they went back. They talked about anything that the children wanted to do later on in the year or even that summer. Nothing was set in stone but it was good to have an idea.

"Mother?"

"Yes Baby?"

"Can you and I have a girl's day?"

Narcissa wanted to cry, "Of course, when?"

"Why don't you two go around during one of the Hogsmeade trips?" Draco suggested.

"Draco, the boys won't let me do that, I haven't missed a trip since third year!"

"Then get Severus or McGonagall to give you 'detention" Draco suggested quoting the air.

"Ok well….. That is brilliant!" Hermione stated.

"You aren't the only smart one."

"You're right, I will be the brains and you can be the butt?"

"You are such a…" Draco reached Hermione and started to tickle her. "Brat."

Hermione was laughing uncontrollably, "I know but that's why you love me." Draco started laughing too and when he couldn't stand anymore, he collapsed next to her on the couch, Mother and Father watched the scene and smiled. This could work quite well.

Hermione and Draco finally departed at eleven, just before lunch at Hogwarts, they flooed into the Headmaster's office where he seemed to be waiting for them.

"Welcome back Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger."

"Hello Headmaster," Hermione greeted.

"I trust your trip home was eventful?"

"As eventful as possible sir," Draco said.

"Good now I trust that you and Miss Granger will be heading to Lunch?"

"Yes sir, actually I was wondering if I could have a word with you, and Professors McGonagall and Snape." Hermione said.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Of course, Mr. Malfoy, if you will excuse us please," Draco nodded and left the office, "And I will summon them both for you." With that, he went to the fire place and flooed both professors. Eventually, they were both in the office.

"Hermione how was your trip home?" Minerva inquired.

"Wonderful, they are really different at home."

"As most people are Miss Granger." Snape said.

"Yes well, I am sorry if I didn't anticipate that from my biological family Professor." Hermione said almost glaring at him.

"So what is it you wished to talk to us about Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well sir," Hermione looked down at her hands, "My mother and I wanted to spend a day together, and it was suggested that we go during a Hogsmeade trip."

"Ok Miss Granger, so how does this affect us?" Snape asked.

"Severus don't be rude, she is after all your godson's sister," Minerva said glaring at him.

"No that's alright Professor, he has a right to know, anyway, My family and I want to keep this information on the quiet side for as long as possible, so I was wondering if one of you could give me detention on one of those Saturdays so that I don't have to hear Ron and Harry whine that I don't get out of the library enough."

"Well Miss Granger, it seems that your two goons aren't the only one that have that thought," Snape said."

"even so professor, I don't want to come straight out and say that oh yeah I can't go out with you to Hogsmeade because I am going to shop with my mother, oh yeah by the way, I am Draco's sister, is that a problem," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Ok Hermione, we get it, you don't want to tell the boys until the time is right, so Severus, which one of us should give her detention?"

"Well in all honesty Minerva, you rarely give Hermione detention as it is, so it would be more believable if I gave her detention instead of you."

"Seems plausible, what do you think Hermione?"

"Works for me, so what am I going to be charged with Sir?"

"How about being a smart ass like your mother?"

"Ha-ha."

"Severus!"

"What Minerva? Oh I get it you think Cissy is this sweet innocent girl who got caught up in her family's legacy right? You might want to rethink that, she broke my nose on two occasions because I proved her wrong, and that woman has a tongue on her that can cut like a knife."

"Did you ever think that you deserved whatever Narcissa did to you?"

"Ok professors, can we get back to what I am going to get in trouble with? Then you two can go back and debate about my mother."

"Ok how about out after hours?"

"Sir, I have only had points taken for that."

"Think about me catching you out every night next week?"

"Seems plausible, ok yes let's do it."

"Hermione, you can come to my office after hours and then that way it will be more believable for the boys."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Minerva." She got up and hugged her mentor and then she departed from the office to the Great Hall.

"Albus, I think it would be best if someone accompanied her as well, it's not that I don't trust Narcissa but with the rise of Voldemort, I want them both safe."

"I understand you perfectly Minerva, now would it be you or Severus that accompanies her?"

"Albus, I would rather not spend a Saturday away from students to be spending it with a bunch of giddy girls while they shop."

"I can do it Albus."

"Ok then I will take your duty at the trip next Saturday."

It was settled and the group left for lunch.

In the great hall, Hermione sat with the trio that she always did and she prepared herself for the questions, no sooner did her butt hit the bench did they speak.

"Hermione, where were you last night?" Ron asked.

"I had to go home, it was a family emergency."

"Is everything ok?" Ginny asked.

"It is now; I just had to go take care of a few things."

"Oh so you are ok then?"

"Yes Ron I am fine, thank you." And with that the topic fell to the usual topics.

"So are you excited for Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked.

"Aren't I always?" the girls laughed while the group ate.

After dinner, Hermione snuck off and wrote to her mother that they were clear for the day together.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A day with Narcissa

Hogsmeade weekend had finally come and Hermione couldn't wait to go out with her mother. She was standing with the boys in the entrance hall waiting for Professor Dumbledore to lead the students to the small town.

"This blows Hermione; we were supposed to go as a group and go see Fred and George's friend in the bookshop." Ron whined.

"I know Ron, but I broke the rules."

"Snape is such a git."

"Ronald." Ginny said, "What would Mum say if she heard you talking like that?"

"Same thing you just said." Ron smirked.

"Alright students shall we go?" Dumbledore asked from the doors, the students started to file out and he saw Hermione with her friends, "Miss Granger, I do believe that you have a detention to attend to."

"Yes sir. I'll talk to you all tonight, have fun and tell the twin's friend hi for me."

"We will," Harry said. And she turned and headed down toward the dungeons.

She rounded the corner to the classroom and knocked waiting for a reply, when it came, she entered and noticed that her professor was brewing, "What are you brewing Professor?"

"Wolfsbane."

"Oh, then I should let you concentrate, I'll just wait outside."

"Miss Granger, you may stay, I trust you to know the importance of this potion."

"Yes sir."

"Good please take a seat, Minerva should be down momentarily." Hermione took a seat upon one of the desks and watched him brew in silence. "Miss Granger, I need you to do something for me."

"Yes?"

"Grab a knife out of the cabinet and cut the mint clovers into small pieces." Hermione nodded and did as requested.

"Sir won't this have a negative effect on the potion?"

"No, I only do this for Lupin's potion, he complained too much about the taste and so I spent some time researching what different flavors wouldn't react with the potion."

"That was brilliant sir."

"I thought so," He looked at her with a small smile. "Hermione, while we are away from students, minus Draco of course, I believe that it would be ok if you called me Severus."

"Ok."

Minerva arrived five minutes later and saw the two working diligently on the potion, "Hermione, your mother is waiting for us."

"Ok thank you Professor for allowing me to help."

"Anytime Miss Granger."

She nodded and she and Minerva left the classroom toward the Headmasters office where they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. They saw Narcissa sitting in one of the side booths, they approached her and their day began.

"Hermione Darling, how are you?"

"I'm good Mother," Hermione smiled.

"Good, Minerva, I wasn't aware that you were joining us today."

"Yes well Narcissa, I decided with the certain events, it would be better if I tagged along. I hope that's alright."

"Oh how rude of me, of course you can join us, it will be a girls day." And the three women left for Diagon Alley. They entered numerous shops filled with cloths and accessories. Hermione was amazed at how much Minerva and her mother were born shoppers. The three giggled as they walked down the streets with armfuls of bags.

"Mother, I am a bit hungry, can we get something to eat?"

"Of course, what are you feeling?"

"This might come as a bit of a shock, but I am feeling like chicken."

"Ok well there is this new place just down the street; shall we go give it a try?"

"Yes." And with that the three women walked to the new place and ordered their drinks and food once seated.

"Mother, can I ask you something?"

"Of course dear," Just as Naricssa said this, the waitress brought their drinks, Hermione ordered a Shirley Temple and Narcissa and Minerva both ordered a taste of wine with a glass of water each. They waited for the waitress to leave them before Hermione continued.

"Is Professor Snape my Godfather?"

Narcissa froze at her daughter's question, "Um, well, I don't know how to answer this. No."

"No? Mother that doesn't' make sense, he is Draco's Godfather so shouldn't he be mine?"

"Hermione you have to understand, at the time it seemed like a good idea, Minerva is your Godmother on my insistence but your Godfather is not Severus."

"Then who is my godfather?"

"Your godfather was Blaise's Father."

"Mr. Zambini?"

"Yes, there are three students that were very close in our school days, Malfoy, McZare, and Zambini. These families entered a pack that they would each have two children and each child would have a godparent with one of the other two men."

"So then how does Professor Snape come into play in this pact?"

Narcissa hesitated and Minerva hit motherly mode and placed a comforting hand on hers and encouraged her to go on, "She needs to hear this to understand why you took the actions you did"

"You are right Minerva. Hermione your father and I were married first so we decided that it would be in the best interest if we waited until you were born to decide who you and Draco would have a godparents." Narcissa looked to see if her daughter understood and she continued. "I am glad we did, unfortunate my relief comes at a cost, James McZare was killed three months before you were born and Mitchell fought us to stick with the pact to remember him, it only seemed right in his eyes. I fought your father every step of the way, he told me that Zambini wasn't one to be crossed so we went ahead with it, but that is when I made the condition that if we had a daughter, her godmother would be Minerva, so for your father to stay on Zambini's good side he agreed."

"Oh he was mad at you Narcissa."

"Tell me about it, Hermione your father was so upset with my proposition that he didn't talk to me until I went into labor." The two older women laughed at the memory, "Your father came in to the bedroom looking very upset pleading for me to forgive him for his stupid behavior; I smiled at him and said that I would forgive him for his behavior. It worked as I anticipated and he came closer to hug me I took the moment to grab his collar and say that while I forgave him for the past three months, I would never forgive him for the pain of childbirth."

"I don't believe that I had ever seen that man look so uneasy in all my years of knowing him." Minerva recollected.

"So wait backtrack, how did Severus come into this?"

"Your father had heard rumors that Sev was so upset about Lily's death that he retreated to Albus' protection, your father had been Severus' mentor through the ways of the Dark Lord so he felt that if those rumors were true, he needed to save the man that he thought of as a younger brother. So he approached him with the proposition of being Draco's Godfather, He was hesitant at first but he did agree, I believe that that is what saved his life."

"The Dark Lord was going to kill Severus?"

"No one goes back on their promise to the Dark Lord Hermione," Minerva said solemnly.

"I don't know why Lucius made him Draco's Godfather but that is just how it worked out, so you became Ohmare's Goddaughter."

"Wait, Blaise's father isn't named Ohmare."

"How would you know that?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "I… um… well… I was out past curfew a year ago. I was trying to help Harry survive the Cup so I was doing some research in the library where I knew that I wouldn't be disturbed by Victor and so I was walking back when I almost ran into Draco and Blaise and I ducked into the shadows and I couldn't help but overhear their conversation." She looked at her mother and she saw that her explanation wasn't good enough, "Blaise said that he hated his father that he wasn't going to give in to the abuse. Draco put a hand on his shoulder and said that _Gabriel_ wasn't going to get away with it that his father was going to do something."

"Oh I remember that."

"What?" Minerva asked her basically daughter.

"Draco had written a letter to Lucius about Blaise's abuse and when Lucius heard that his Godson was being abused he lost it, I almost thought he was going to destroy the house. He left that night and didn't return until afternoon the next day. He told me that Blaise hopefully wouldn't have anything to worry about anymore and if he did, he hoped he heard about it. He said nothing more but I can only assume that he threatened the man, personally, Lucius isn't the person that I would cross."

"Agreed," the other two women agreed.

"So Blaise's father isn't named Gabriel?"

"No it is."

"Then who was beating Blaise?"

"His step father that had adopted him when he was seven."

"Where is my godfather then?"

"I wish we knew."

"What do you mean Mother?"

"Ohmare disappeared two months after you were born, no one has heard from him since."

"Ok, Minerva said that this story would explain you actions, what did she mean by that."

Narcissa looked at her and her daughter's mentor pondering how to phrase her next statement. "When we ran into trouble when you were three, we didn't have anyone to turn to, we didn't have a choice."

"A choice in what?"

"With your Godfather gone, we had to hide you in a muggle orphanage."

"WHAT?!"

"Hermione dear not so loud."

"Why couldn't you give me to Minerva?"

"Because you would have been in danger still if not more."

"So then what did you do with Draco?"

"He went with Severus at the school while we got things figured out."

"Oh." Hermione said it so calmly that it honestly scared the other two but they let it go, just in time for their meal to come.

Their conversations drifted to more pleasant topics like what Narcissa had planned for the holidays and how she and Minerva got so close during Narcissa's school days. When they were done eating, they shopped for some different things, like books and a sketchpad that Hermione requested. They also bought some sweets and then they realized the time, Hermione would have to beat her friends back if her detention was going to be believable, they said goodbye to Narcissa and they apperated to the gates and hastily walked up to the castle and put their things in Minerva's quarters before Hermione returned to Severus's classroom to walk out of it to complete her story.

She waited fifteen minutes for them before giving up, they would come find her later. She made her way up to her room in Gryffindor Tower.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hey all, as I said in Hermione Lestrange, this is going to be my last update for a while. School is becoming extremely overwhelming and I really need to focus on that right now. Again thanks to all my readers and reviewers, especially Jessirose85, incase all ya'll forgot, this was all their idea! You are all amazing, please read and review! Love Puppyluv09_

Chapter 14: A night in Slytherin

Hermione had returned to her rooms exhausted, however, she quickly flooed Minerva's office and brought back all of her things and quickly put everything away before the others arrived home from Hogsmeade, she thought she would sit in bed and read while she waited but instead she fell asleep. She awoke to frantic knocking.

"Hermione you have to get up!" came Ginny's voice from the other side of the door.

"No." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Hermione!"

"Fine." She rolled out of bed and opened her door.

"Hermione you are alright."

"Of course I am alright Ronald, I am exhausted."

"Snape where you out this much?"

"No I didn't sleep well last night is all."

"Liar."

"You don't have any proof."

Harry decided that it was smart to change the subject. "Are you hungry, its dinner time?"

"Starving actually." And the group headed to the great hall for the final meal of the day. Hermione intently listened to the chatter about what happened at Hogsmeade as they walked and she was genuinely interested but she was glad that she spent the day with her mother instead. They sat with their usual group, Neville and Seamus, and quickly filled their plates to eat. She smiled and laughed with her friends over their plates, their laughter was disturbed however when an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Hermione. She grabbed it an instantly recognized the handwriting, Draco:

_Hey you, meet me outside the common room tonight, I would like to hear about your day._

_I'll be there at eight._

"Who is it from?" Ginny asked.

"Nobody."

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hermione's got a boyfriend." Ron spit his mouthful of food and drink all over the girls and Harry.

"WHAT?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Hermione said, stiffly whipping the food from her face and cloths

"That's not what Gin says."

"Ginny says a lot of things." She said glaring at her young friend.

"I do not."

"They why did you just shout that to the hall?"

"I didn't."

"Look around Gin and tell me that again." Ginny did and noticed a bunch of familiar faces looking at them and then turned back to her friend.

"Oh my gosh I did, I am so sorry." Turning really red

"It's ok, besides yes he is a boy but he is just a friend, nothing more," Hermione smiled and returned to her plate.

"Wow I feel like an ass." Ron said.

"You are an ass." Hermione said, the group laughed and finished their meal. They soon returned to the common room and sat down to read and play games together. Soon enough the clock chimed a quarter till eight and Hermione made her excuses and left the common room.

She met Draco outside the common room at exactly eight, he said the password and they entered the green and black common room, where they were greeted by quite a sight, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were all sitting in the common room with smiles on their faces.

"Hi Hermione," Pansy greeted.

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"Good?"

"Please come sit Hermione, they don't bite." Draco said.

"Could have fooled me." Draco smirked; Hermione hesitated and joined her brother on the couch.

"So how was your day with your mother?" Blaise asked.

"Fun, Mother, Minerva and I shopped for a good five hours and I was exhausted."

"Professor McGonagall, a shopper?" Pansy asked.

"I know, who would have guessed," Hermione smiled at the Slytherin Girl.

The chuckles went on for a moment before they died, when it was silent Draco spoke, "Have you told them?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

"No I… Oh you mean…"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because," Hermione stated flatly.

"That's not the answer, why?"

"Beca…"

"Hermione!"

"Because I am not ready! There ya happy?" Hermione lost it; tears glistened in her eyes as she looked at her brother with hurt.

"What are you afraid of Hermione, aren't you a Gryffindor?"

"So what if I am I am scared and that is all there is to it!" She was now shouting at him.

"What is it that has you so scared, Voldemort?" Draco didn't even notice that he had said the Dark Lord's name out of anger. Hermione was silent and just stared at him, "Hermione tell me."

"I am afraid that they won't want me there anymore." It was almost inaudible.

"You are afraid of those two buffoons disowning you?"

"Yes, they accepted me without any questions since first year, and with _His_ return, it is only getting worse."

"What's getting worse Hermione?" Pansy asked.

"The strain on our relationship, we need each other and this is going to burn that bridge." Hermione collapsed back into the couch and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Hermione, if they are truly your friends, it will be a shock but they will still love you," Blaise said.

"No they won't."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, we will always be here, no matter what."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why would you all be here for me? You have all hated me for the past four years and my instant relations to Draco doesn't' change that."

"I know."

"Then why the sudden interest?"

"Because you are the only Gryffindor that has had enough guts to punch Draco that's why." The group laughed at the image and then it once again became silent.

"I'll tell them soon, I just need time to get all my questions answered first before I though myself to the wolves."

"Why would you throw yourself at a wolf?"

"Never mind it's a muggle expression.

"Oh." The group stayed up and talked a bit more about class and didn't even realize it was too late but Hermione and Pansy fell asleep on the couches, Pansy had attempted to lay on Draco but he sat next to Hermione and she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder leaving Pansy to lean on Blaise before she passed out, The boys however stayed up and talked.

"Do you think he will forgive your father Draco?"

"Doubtful, I don't even know if he is going to try."

"Why?"

"Because he is already marked as a dead man, I think they should move into the castle for protection but they have refused numerous times."

"That makes since, your family is very proud Draco, and accepting protection from Dumbledore will only be signing their death certificates. What about Hermione?"

"What about her?"

"Do you think He will come after her when he finds out?"

"No more then he will if she stays just Potter's friend."

"That's true."

"I worry about her."

"What do you worry about most?"

"I don't know, everything, after witnessing her little breakdown by my simple question makes me worry that her friends will disown her because she is my sister; I worry that she will have a breakdown simply by everything being thrust upon her this year with us, Him and school work, she might lose he mind. I even worry about them coming on to her."

"What do you mean by _them_?" Crabbe asked.

"Boys, we know where their minds are, she is smart and now is one of the biggest heiresses at the school, I know what boys will think about her, now she is smart and rich."

"She's kinda pretty too." Goyle stated.

"Goyle I have no problem kicking your ass if you even look at her in the wrong way." Draco held his friends stare for a long while before Blaise broke it with a smirk on his face.

"Amazing how easily the protection of a big brother consumes you isn't it?"

"What would you know?" Crabbe asked.

"Oh please, I maybe in Slytherin but I am observant, those Weasley boys don't want any boy around their sister, at least for a good fifty meter radius."

"Yeah I pain the day when Weaslette gets a boyfriend, I don't want to be in the same country as the Weasley home when that happens," Draco said, the boys laughed at the thought.

"So what do we do about them?" Goyle asked nodding to the two girls.

"Why don't we just sleep here, we will wake early enough for Hermione to get back without getting caught," Draco said, the others nodded before grabbing a few blankets and pillows for the group and they all fell asleep in the common room. Little did they know that they were being watched by a pair of black orbs, the figure sighed in content before leaving the room.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hey all! Wow here is chapter 15 for your enjoyment, I wrote it over springbreak so please enjoy and review! I will update when I get a chance, Puppyluv09_

Chapter 15: Back to Normal?

The morning after she woke up in Slytherine, Hermione had quickly gone and gotten dressed in the room before bolting to breakfast where her friends were waiting for her at the table.

"Hey you, where were you last night?"

"No Where Gin."

"Lies!"

"No really I was with my friend and he is having a real hard time, and I guess we fell asleep on the couch."

"Sure Hermione," Ron said with his mouth full.

"Ron don't talk with your mouth full."

"Hermione, don't listen to them. You don't have to tell us anything if you aren't ready just know that we want you safe, we are here for you." Harry said.

This comment made tears appear in Hermione's eyes, "Thanks Harry, it means a lot coming from you." They smiled at each other and then continued eating breakfast. The first bell rang and the classes were quickly off to a rough start; Umbridge was in McGonagall's class along with Snape's making notes on not only the curriculum but on the teachers and the student's processes as well. _This is ridiculous_. Hermione thought. She wanted to hex that toad a new one right there, turn her into a real toad, but that surely would have gotten her into trouble. At the end of Potions, Snape called upon Hermione to speak with him after class, she did.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger," Snape withdrew his wand and shut and warded his door. "Hermione, I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"Did you enjoy your day with Narcissa?"

"Oh yes, thank you sir for going along with a detention, I really appreciate it."

"Your thanks are not needed, Lucius is like my brother, and I would do anything for his family, which now includes you." Hermione nodded.

"Another question."

"Ask away."

"Did you enjoy your night in Slytherine?" Hermione paled. "Oh yes Hermione, I know all about that."

"I promise NOTHING happened, we just…"

"Save your breath Hermione, I was there, it is my job to protect those students and with the current events that have occurred, I would prefer to check up on them."

"Thank you sir."

"For what?"

"Not making me go back to Gryffindor."

"Again, your thanks isn't necessary, you are after all like one of my snakes." He smirked at her. "You may get to your classes now Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded, picked up her bag and walked to the door, before she opened it she said, "Severus?"

"Yes Miss Granger."

"Sir, I am sorry that the toad gave you a hard time in front of your students today." Severus nodded and she left for charms.

The rest of the day went smoothly enough; Hermione had gotten a note from her father about a lunch date on one of her free periods. After class she went and confronted the Headmaster about a suggestion for her day with her father. She approached the Gargoyle and realized that she didn't have the password, Crap, she thought.

"Miss Granger, can I help you with something?"

Hermione turned toward the voice and realized that it was Professor McGonagall, "Oh good afternoon Professor, I actually need to see the Headmaster for a quick moment, and it concerns family Professor."

"Ah, well lucky for you I have to see him as well, why don't I escort you up?"

"That would be fine Professor." And the two women walked up to the large door and Hermione knocked."

"Come in."

"Hello Headmaster, Miss Granger here has something to discuss with you that concerns family."

"Ah yes, well Miss Granger, what is it?"

"Sir, my father has requested a lunch with me this week, during one of my free periods of course."

"That would be fine Miss Granger."

"But sir…"

"Do you not wish to have lunch with him?"

"No sir that's not it, it's just that I don't have a free period this year."

"Ah well I believe that after lunch you are in Arithmacy correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"I believe that Vector would make an exception to you missing one class, and maybe even give you an extra lesson this weekend if you wish. I do believe that Mr.'s Potter and Weasley have Divination during this period yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, I will have Hagrid escort you…."

"No!" her outburst made her two professors jump. "I mean… well I just don't want word getting back to whom I am meeting, if you understand sir. I want to be the ones that tell the boys not anyone else."

"I do understand, well then in that case I do believe that I could escort you on Wednesday, if that day works for you."

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Good now go inform your father." Hermione nodded and quickly came up and gave him a brief hug. "Thank you Professor." Albus returned the hug and she did all but skip out of the office.

"Albus?"

"Yes Minerva?"

"I don't like this."

"Don't like what?"

"The fact that she is going alone to Lucius, I trust him as much as Narcissa but he is more of a target then she is, I just don't want to have another funeral so quickly Albus." She looked at him with concern.

"Ah, Minerva, you underestimate my reasons for going with Miss Granger."

"I don't understand you Albus."

"I am going with her, I will remain under cover while she converses with her father, but I will be there every second."

Minerva restrained herself from jumping into his arms, "You are absolutely brilliant Albus Dumbledore."

"So I have been told a few times in my day." Minerva smiled as she left the office.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey all, thank you so much for your reviews, please bear with me; I am uploading as fast as I can. BTW in case anyone forgot, this story is from the brilliant mind of Jessirose85 I only took their request and turned it into a story! Send Jessirose coodos! So here is Chapter 16 please read and review!

Chapter 16: Lunch with Lucius

Hermione waited for the Headmaster in the entrance hall, she was due to meet her father outside of Diagon Alley in fifteen minutes, Lord she was nervous, she understood her mother being the way that she was, wanting to spend time with her, but she never would have guessed Lucius wanting to spend time with her. Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere interrupting her musings, "Are you ready Miss Granger?"

"Yes." She smiled at him and they left the castle.

As they walked, Albus spoke, "Miss Granger, I trust that you understand that you will not be alone while with your father today."

"I figured as much sir."

"Good, just so you know, I will not be like Minerva and sit with you two and partake in your bonding time, instead I will be in the shadows and out of your sight just so that you are aware."

"Thank you sir."

"You are very welcome." They approached the gates and they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron where Lucius was waiting five minutes early at a corner table.

"Hello Father." Hermione said as she approached the table.

"Hermione, how are you?" He stood and hugged his daughter.

"I'm good, so where to?"

"I have a place in mind that I think you might like."

"Really?"

Lucius laughed, "Of course, shall we?" He offered her his arm which she took with a smile and they walked into Diagon Alley. They walked toward Madam Malkin's but instead of going in, he took her to a small building across from it. Hermione looked up and read 'The Country.'

"Where are we?"

"A little restaurant that your mother found on Monday and loved right away, she thought that I should bring you here."

"That was sweet of her."

"She always has thought of her kids first."

"Oh." They entered and were seated right away by a young lady that looked to be not much older than Hermione herself. As soon as she was gone, a young man that reminded Hermione a great deal of Bill Weasley came and took their drinks and then he too left them to look over the menu. When they were ready, they ordered and for a third time, left alone, this is when Hermione started getting her answers.

"Father, Mother said that my godfather is Blaise's father."

"Yes, what about it?"

"I was wondering if you could talk about the deal that you made, and how Snape came into the picture."

"Didn't your mother talk about it?"

"Yes but I want to hear it from you."

Lucius sighed, "Very well; Ohmare, or as he was more fond of being known, Mitchell, James and myself were good friends in school, in fact we enlisted together."

"Enlisted in what?"

"Hermione," Lucius gave her a stern look that answered her question.

"Oh."

"Yes, so we were extremely close, we entered the pact that each was to have two children and the other two were to be one of the child's godfather. Narcissa and I waited to name your godparent titles until you were born. I received news of James had been killed in some sort of an auto accident shortly before you were born. Ohmare told us that we were to stick with the pact that we made a children, it could be in James' memory. Your mother did agree to go along with it, however, you mother insisted that Minerva was to be the Godmother of both of her children. I agreed and avoided her until she went into labor, I could live with the fact that Ohmare would then be the godfather to the both of you, but it hurt to think that a man that I viewed as a brother was going to miss out on it all. Soon after however, I got word that Severus had gone to Dumbledore due to the fact of a dear friend of his."

"Lily."

"Yes. I knew instantly that the Dark Lord would mark him for death, so I ran to him to be one of your Godfathers, he hesitated at first until I told him that he would be marked for death if he didn't."

"How did you save him Father?"

"Why the interest?"

"Please?"

"Ok, I had gone to the Dark Lord after confronting Severus and told him that Severus and I had a plan of getting close to Albus and have the ability to watch over you children and keep you on the right path until you were of age to join him."

"Did he know about me?"

"No, after Ohmare was named your godfather and disappeared, we told him that we had lost you in childbirth."

"Oh."

"Hermione, you have to understand that if had known about you, he probably would have taken you from us and given you to Bella or something."

"Why?"

"You were too powerful to lose; I could sense it when I held you."

"I'm not powerful."

"Yes you are."

"I am book smart and clever, not powerful."

"You just need time to train your ability; you are just as powerful as Dumbledore I imagine."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"He is REALLY powerful Father; I'm nowhere near that powerful."

"Hermione, he has had years of practice, you will too."

"If you say so." Lucius studied his daughter for a moment before she spoke again, "What happened to him?"

"Who?"

"Ohmare, what happened to him?"

"I wish I knew, after he was deemed your godfather, he held you for an hour if not more, he adored you, he came everyday to see you and your brother, just one day he stopped coming and replying to any of our letters, he just vanished." Hermione nodded.

"So that is why you had to just give me up, and not Draco."

Lucius looked down, afraid to meet her eyes, "Yes."

Hermione reached across the table and took her father's hands, "Thank you Father."

Their food arrived and they allowed their topics of discussion to drift to ones more pleasant, school, work, family etc. soon however, Hermione had to leave back to school to get back in time for Potions, she wasn't ready to tell her secret just yet.

"Goodbye Daddy." Hermione hugged her father and looked at him as she said this and he smiled back at her.

"Have a good rest of your day… my Mia Bear." He kissed her crown and she met Albus at the Leaky Cauldron where they flooed back to the office.

"Thank you Headmaster."

"Of course child."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Do you need something?"

"Not that I can think of, why?"

"I just sense something that you want to ask."

"Oh I was just wondering when you are going to Tell Harry and Mr. Weasley."

"In time sir, thanks again."

"Of course Miss Granger." And she left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A quiet walk

Hermione returned to her rooms just in time to meet the boys for Potions, they attended class and they went to the library to do homework before dinner. Hermione was deep in her book and was startled when Harry laid a hand upon her forearm.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"What? Yes I'm fine."

"Ok you just seem a bit quiet and out of focus."

"Oh, no thanks for the concern but I'm fine." She smiled at the green eyed boy and returned to her book.

"Well, I'm not, I'm starving, can we go eat?"

Hermione and Harry laughed, "Yes," Hermione said and they packed up. They arrived just as Ginny did and they sat down in their usual spot. They ate and then headed up to Gryffindor tower to play games and relax. Hermione wanted to tell them but didn't know how to go about it.

"Hermione are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah I just got a lot on my mind."

Ginny nodded and returned to her book. "Harry can I borrow your cloak, I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Sure," Harry retrieved it and brought it to her. "Be careful."

"Always." Hermione quickly left the common room and walked out toward the lake, once there she removed the cloak and folded it over her arm, she took a stroll to the edge of the forest and then walked back, where she was greeted by someone, well two some ones she didn't expect, Draco and Severus. "Professor Snape, Draco."

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Hermione said to her brother, "What are you doing?"

"I asked first."

"Walking, you got a problem with that?"

"No."

"What are you doing?"

"We saw you out here alone and came to see if you were alright Miss Granger."

"Oh, yes I'm fine Professor Thanks."

"Do I need to take house points or are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Nothing sir I'm fine."

"Miss Granger, in all my years of knowing you, I know when you are not fine, this would be one of those times."

"So?"

"Hermione tell us what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Ah, you want to tell them don't you?"

"Yes."

"Tell who?" Snape asked.

"Her sidekicks."

"You haven't told Potter or Weasley?"

"No sir, I want to but I don't know how to go about it."

"I see, Draco will you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure." And Draco walked away.

"Miss Granger, you need to tell them."

"I know, but I don't know HOW to go about it, I don't want them to hate me."

"Miss Granger, if they hate you then they aren't your real friends."

"Blaise said the same thing."

"Blaise isn't nearly as thick as he appears."

"So it seems."

"Hermione, bring them here, Saturday after the quiddich game and tell them."

"How?"

"Just come out with it that would be the best way."

"I suppose that makes since."

"Do you want to practice?"

"What?"

"Do you want to practice what you are going to say to them?"

"I… I suppose."

"Draco!" Severus called, which he soon appeared.

"Yes?"

"We are in need of your assistance."

"Ok."

"Alright Hermione, just pretend that we are them and have no idea what is going on right now."

"Ok… Harry, Ron, Ginny, we have been friends for a while now right? Well, as friends we aren't supposed to keep secrets right? Well, there is something about me that I think that you all should know. You see, I have known since forever that I was adopted by the Grangers; it wasn't until this summer that I discovered who my biological family was. Guys, I am Draco Malfoy's older twin sister."

"Not bad Hermione."

"I have to agree Miss Granger; you came right out with it."

"Thank you sir." Draco and Severus hugged the girl in front of them and then they all entered the castle where the adjourned to the Severus' private quarters for tea. Hermione liked hanging out with the Slytherine boys, they were more agreeable then she would have ever imagined.

A/N: Just so that all of you are aware, Jessirose85 is open for giving story ideas, so if you need help… Anyway, good luck with writing, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and fav/alert adds, you all are amazing. Again, thanks to Jessierose85 for the idea, and to Moonrose91, my beta for the story, you two are the best. Anyway, here is a very long overdue chapter, please read and review!

Chapter 18: Confessions

Hermione waited until Saturday just like Severus had suggested and when Gryffindor won against the Ravenclaw team, it was almost too good to be true, she knew that when the boys won, they were in a good mood. She pulled them aside from the group and led the three to the lake.

"Hermione, what's up?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "We are friends right?"

"Yeah," all three answered.

"Friends don't keep secrets right?"

"Um… Yeah," now the three were really confused, "Hermione what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I have thought of you three as family since first year; I think it's been a hard month."

"Why?"

"I have been keeping something to myself for a while."

"What?"

"Harry, Ron, do you remember when I freaked out about that article on the train?"

"The one about Karkaroff?"

"Yeah, well that wasn't about him at all."

"Who was it about?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy."

"Draco?"

"No Lucius was outed as a spy against You-Know-Who and is now a target. I didn't know why it hit me so hard but it did, so I lied about it, I didn't know how you would react if I came right out. SO I went to Snape after the welcome feast and wanted to talk to him about it, but he was already talking to the whole Malfoy family."

"Wow, so what did you do?" Ginny asked.

"I don't really remember, I had a memory of me as a little girl and I guess I said 'Mia Bear' and passed out. Since then, they have believed that I was their lost child."

"That's crazy Hermione; you could have told us that!" Ron said laughing.

Hermione looked at him sternly and continued, "It turns out its true."

"WHAT?!" Ron asked, "Oh I get it, it's a joke, good one Hermione."

"Ronald I am serious, god daughter to Blaise's father, Daughter to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy! I am Draco's twin sister,"

"SO you have been lying to us."

"I'm sorry Ron," Hermione now had tears in her eyes.

"No I won't listen to this; you cannot be related to that ferret. Unless you tell me that you are joking, I don't want anything to do with you!" Ron was really angry now.

"RON!" Ginny cried.

"NO GIN, SHE LIED TO US!" Ron stormed off to the castle.

Hermione looked at Harry, "Harry, Gin please, understand that I didn't want it to get this far, I just wanted answers first, please believe me."

Ginny laid a hand upon her friends shoulder and walked away.

"Harry?"

"Hermione, you just need to give us time, we just found out that you are related to our enemy, we just need time."

"Please don't hate me."

"I don't, please just give me time." He too walked away. Hermione collapsed upon the grass and cried like she was dying, they hated her and she knew it, the bridge had finally been burned.

Hermione was heartbroken but as soon as her tears subsided she walked back to the castle and didn't talk to anyone, she entered the Gryffindor Tower and simply planned on grabbing her books and heading to her room, however, fate had other plans. She entered the room to Ron rallying everyone up:

"She has lied to us and is in line with the Slytherines, she cannot be trusted," Ron said.

The Gryffindors were quiet, but she knew that he was talking about her because someone made note and attempted to get Ron to shut up. "No Let her hear, I don't trust her, she shouldn't be allowed to be around us, she could be in alignment with you know who, she could be plotting against us all."

"Ron maybe you should get the facts before you assume such a horrible thing." Hermione said calmly.

"Oh and how do we know that you don't bare the mark?"

Hermione lifted her sleeves and showed her bare arms. "You could be using a charm to cover it."

"Finite incatartem." Nothing. "See Ron? I am not in league with him."

"Well I say you can't be trusted."

"Fine." She walked up to her room grabbed her bags and dashed to the library, determined not to cry in front of Ron. She ran into the library and found a table open in the corner where she wouldn't be disturbed. She didn't know how long she sat there just staring at her book but the tears soon freely fell upon the page, she cried until there wasn't anything left, but she continued to stare at the page.

"Hermione?" a voice broke her thoughts.

"Oh hi Blaise," Hermione quickly wiped her face and looked at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I… I'm alright."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione shook her head feeling the tears threaten their presence again. "Well if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me." He turned to leave.

"Blaise wait." He turned around and looked at her. "I told them."

"So… How did they take it?"

"Obviously not well." Blaise sat and she told her side of the story and what Ron had said. "I just don't know what to do, this is too much, I knew it would happen and yet I did it anyway."

"I'm going to hex him."

"No you won't, so far he is the only one who has verbally turned against me, the others are in shock, and I don't need you all going after them and then I lose them all."

"Ok, I'll wait."

"Thank you."

"Do you feel better?" Blaise asked after a moment.

"A bit," she smiled.

"Look, I know that you don't trust us too well in Slytherin but I think that it is fair to say that we will be there for you, every step of the way."

"Thanks Blaise," he pulled her into a hug and then he escorted her to the Great Hall, where they gained a lot of attention, "I think it would be best if I sat with the Gryffindores."

"Alright, but if they give you any trouble you just say the word and we are on them."

Hermione chuckled, "Ok I'll keep that in mind." And they parted ways.

It had been a week since Hermione had told the boys and Ginny about her true heritage, and not one of them had talked to her yet. She wasn't panicked as much as she was hurt, they were her friends, they were supposed to be supportive, but she didn't feel supported, it killed her. She had spent numerous nights studying and oblivious to the world around her, she didn't even notice that she was being watched…

A/N: Duhn Duhn Duhn…. CLIFFY HAHAHA Please read and review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: True Friends

A pair of dark eyes watched her, she was just like her mother, using books to escape the world. He had missed so much, so much that could have saved her from the pain she was suffering; he had come to the library every day and seen her in the same position ignoring the world around her. He should have seen the signs sooner and saved her. But then again…. Would she have been the same loving person?

After class, Hermione had spent the rest of the day in the library; she didn't even notice the time pass until Pansy came and got her for dinner.

"Are you hungry bookworm?"

"What?"

Pansy laughed, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah actually a little bit, when's dinner?"

"Now, come on."

"Ok," Hermione packed up her books and walked to the great hall with the young Slytherin.

"How are classes?"

"Good, yours?"

"Alright, I'm struggling a bit in transfiguration but other than that, it's alright."

"Do you want help?"

"Sure, that would be great, if you have time of course."

"I'm sure I could fit you into my busy schedule." Hermione smiled at the black headed Slytherin and they entered the hall before parting ways. Hermione walked to her usual spot between Neville and Ginny.

For the first time in almost two weeks Ron talked to her, "So how's life Malfoy brat?"

"Shut up Ronald."

"Oh Ferret's sister is getting touchy." Ron grinned at Seamus, and a few of the younger kids that Hermione wasn't really acquainted with, he had turned them against her quite successfully about two days ago, at least that's when Hermione noticed it.

"She said shut it Ron," Neville said.

"Oh look you guys she has a friend," Ron again grinned at his friends.

"Ron back off, I am warning you now."

"What are you gonna do Granger, hex me?"

"The thought has crossed my mind."

"Ooo I'm scared." Ron fake trembled.

Hermione grabbed her things and started to head out of the hall but she wasn't fast enough, Ron grabbed her arm and painfully pulled her to him. "Not so fast Malfoy, I wasn't done talking to you."

"Hey!" as shout came from the Slytherin table, "Let her go!" Hermione looked toward the table and saw her brother shortly followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise.

"What are you and your pathetic friends gonna do about it Malfoy?"

"I said, unhand my sister." Draco attempted to keep his temper in check but was close to blowing a gasket.

"And what if I said no?" The group got closer, "Oo the crowd technique Malfoy very clever, but I expected a bit more originality from you."

"Please Ron, just let me…"

"Shut up," Ron slapped her hard, and she tried not to cry out.

"You better let her go," this time it wasn't Draco, it was Harry. "Ron she has been our best friend for years and all of a sudden because her birth certificate says something different you are going to turn on her?"

"So what, I never liked her anyway, that was all your doing." Again Hermione tried not to cry. "I ask again what are you all going to do about it."

This time, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Dean, Lee and the entire Gryffindor team pulled their wands and pointed them at the tall red head. In turn, Ron, Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti, Padma, Justin and a few of the other students that were siding with Ron pointed their wands at the group.

"Let my sister go."

"You'll have to hex me first."

"ENOUGH!" came a shout from behind the group, it was Professor Dumbledore, and next to him was Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Weasley, I ask that you please unhand Miss Granger…"

"Malfoy," Hermione corrected tears glistening in her eyes from Ron's grip.

"My apologies, please unhand Miss Malfoy this instant."

"She is a traitor Headmaster."

"Release her!" Professor Snape and Minerva shouted at the same time.

"Fine," Ron let go and she instantly ran to her brother and Blaise.

"You are all to report of my office immediately. No questions asked, GO NOW!" the students dispersed to the headmaster's office just in time for the toad herself to approach the trio of teachers.

"I trust everything is under control here?"

"Yes Dolores, just a student tiff, that's all, we shall handle it from here."

"Alright," she did that stupid giggle and walked away. The two teachers joined the headmaster at his office and they mentally prepared themselves to deal with a bunch of fighting. To their surprise when they arrived, there was nothing, just glares from across the room. Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Dean, Lee and the entire Gryffindor team were on one side glaring at Ron, Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti, Padma, Justin and the few of the other students who just glared back.

"Good now that we have this all under control I believe that it is time that we deal with this. "Mr. Malfoy, why did you pull your wand on Mr. Weasley?"

"Sir he was forcefully holding onto my sister, I wasn't going to stand for it, we had asked numerous times for him to release her and he didn't."

"Headmaster, I only wanted to talk, she lied to me all year and I wanted an answer that's all."

"You're lying Ron."Ginny said, "You have been ignoring her since she told us and you decided today that you were going to taunt her, and you even when as far as to attempt to turn all of Gryffindor against her, I doubt a talk was what was going on in your mind."

"Alright, I would like All the Weasley family to stay, along with Mr. Zambini, Mr. and Miss Malfoy and Mr. Potter, the rest of you are to report to your head of house, minus the Gryffindore's and the Slytherins you will meet tomorrow, in an hour and a half for your punishment, I have sent a list of all of you to your heads already so don't try anything funny and skip out, your punishment will be worse." And the students left, "Mr. Weasley I would like you to come with me for a moment while we wait for your parents."

"Yes sir," he said as he hung his head.

As soon as the room was clear of him, Hermione let the tears fall, she had a good sized hand print upon her right cheek along with a good bruise on her arm; he had finally snapped and come after her physically.

"Hermione look at me," Minerva said, she paused but did as she asked, "Are you ok?"

She shook her head violently, "He snapped, I didn't do anything, he just… snapped!" She was close to hysterics, panicking about what had just happened.

"Hermione," Ginny spoke, "Don't worry, Mum will make sure that he is punished, you are her second daughter after all. And if she doesn't, I am sure your father will."

"She has a point Miss Malfoy, I've known Lucius for a long time, and he won't let this slide."

"Yeah remember when I got attacked by that hippogriff?"

"That was out of your own stupidity Draco, that wasn't Buckbeak's fault."

"Just like this isn't yours," Harry said.

The fire place glowed green and in walked Molly followed by Arthur Weasley.

"Hello Mum, hi Dad."

"Hi angel, what's going on, we got an 8-1-1 from Albus." Hermione smirked at his misspoken 9-1-1, but she didn't say anything.

"You should ask him." Fred said, "Or better yet, ask Ron," George finished.

"What did you all do?"

"We didn't do anything!" the twins shouted.

"Mm-hum, that's why we here all the time." Molly smirked at her sons.

The fire roared again and through it walked Lucius and Narcissa, "Mother, Father," Draco greeted.

"Daddy!" Hermione ran into her father and held on to him like a child and he hugged her back.

"Mia what happened?"

"Just a small misunderstanding Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said from the upper level of his office.

"Really, is that how Hermione got that bruise on her arm?" Arthur asked.

"What…" Narcissa lifted her daughter's sleeve and gasped, "Baby, what happened? Albus, you tell us what happened right now!"

"I would rather the student's tell you what happened, after all I only entered the conversation when wands where drawn."

"WHAT?" Molly exclaimed. "Explain yourselves this instant."

"I intend for them to explain the situation to you all in time I just wanted you all to get here first and know that this wasn't our usual social calls."

"Right, so who is explaining first?" Harry asked.

"Sir," Hermione said from her father's arms, "Can I tell my side?"

"Of course Miss Gr… Malfoy, If you will all please have a seat," The students gave up their seats to the parents, Hermione released her father and moved to sit in his lap, the others took seats upon the stairs waiting for their turn. "Please tell us what happened."

Hermione took a breath and continued, "Well when getting to the bottom of something, I think it best to start from the beginning."

"You start where you need to get your point across dear," Minerva said.

"I have known that I was adopted since I was old enough to understand the word adoption meant and so I set out on my search this summer, I had a note that said my parents were the Maifovs and so I was looking for them and it turns out that they don't exist. I am actually a Malfoy, I found out September First and since then I have been getting the answers I needed, mostly… why, and I got those answers. So when I felt like I had enough answers to get by when I came out with my news, I told Harry Ron and Ginny first, my best friends, as expected they were none the less shocked, Ron was actually beyond upset, Harry and Gin were just in shock. Ron stormed off to the castle, we had just won the game so I assumed he was going to celebrate, Ginny stayed quiet and Harry said that he wasn't mad he just needed time to process what I had just told him. When I entered the tower, Ron was telling the other Gryffindors not to trust me. I avoided them all in hopes that it would pass over, it didn't. Two weeks passed, and not one of them had talked to me, and that all changed tonight, almost three weeks later. I had walked to dinner with Pansy and I sat in my usual spot at Gryffindor table next to Neville. Ron for the first time spoke to me, but didn't say what I expected."

"That is so not what happened."

"SHUT UP RONALD AND LET HER TALK." Ginny said slapping him upside the head.

"So when he was talking to me, Neville stood up to him and told him to leave me alone, Ron didn't back off so I made to leave, I didn't want to fight, Ron grabbed my arm and…" Hermione drew a shaky breath, "He said that he wasn't done talking to me, that's when Draco, Blaise and the other Slytherines stood up and approached him telling him to let me go, he didn't so Draco asked again, once again there was no reaction. When I asked him to let me go he hit me and told me to shut up, and that's what I did. Harry and Ginny entered the argument then telling him to leave me alone and that's when the wands were drawn and that's when the professors intervened and that's how we got here."

Ginny and Harry confirmed the confrontation between the four of them with their stories, the twins told about Ron's rallies to turn Gryffindor against Hermione and the slytherins told about their conversations with Hermione after her words with Ron; after they were done, the parents spoke.

"Ronald Weasley, you hit her?" Arthur demanded.

"Yes sir."

"I raised you better then that!"

"Yes sir."

"Yes well I believe Miss Malfoy's story, even more after the students confirmed it with their own sides." Minerva said looking at Hermione whose cheek had lost some of its red but now started showing bruises, mostly on her cheek bone.

"Mr. Weasley, do you have anything to add?"

"Sir the only thing that I would like to add is that I'm sorry."

"SORRY? You hit my sister and you just expect me to be ok with that?" Draco asked losing his temper.

"Draco that's, enough," Narcissa said and Draco shut his mouth.

"So how are our other children involved in this?" Molly asked.

"They pulled their wand on their brother in defense of Miss Malfoy so I just thought it appropriate that if their brother was in trouble that they should be here as well seeing as they are also in trouble."

"Well what is all of their punishments; this will save me a howler in the morning." Molly said.

"Minerva?"

"I believe that Mr. Ronald Weasley should write a full heartfelt apology to Miss Malfoy, along with lines with Professor Snape and a month's worth of detention, along with an order that unless he can act like an adult around _anyone_ involved in tonight's ordeal that he is to stay away from them." Ron hung his head, "Does that seem like a fair punishment Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall, thank you," Lucius said, pulling his daughter closer to him.

"What about the others?" Arthur asked.

"Minerva again if you please?"

"I believe that since not a curse was thrown and it was in defense of a student, Ginerva, Fred and George have earned a week of detention with myself, Hagrid and Filch. As for Mr. Potter and the others will receive the same as the others, Miss Malfoy is off the hook since I believe her to be the victim in all of this."

"Fair enough; Severus what about the Slytherines involved?"

"Headmaster I do believe that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zambini, along with Mr.'s Crabbe and Goyle and Miss Parkinson were defending Miss Malfoy, they will also serve one week of detention."

"Good then those in defense of Miss Malfoy will earn ten points and those that were to attack another student will lose their house ten points." Albus said.

"Is there anything else that needs to be discussed headmaster?" Narcissa asked.

"No I believe that you are all free to go." Both families stood and collected the appropriate offspring and left the office. They exited the stairs where Arthur pulled Lucius aside and said, "Lucius, I am truly sorry about my son's behavior and that he has done this, I hope that Hermione is alright and that she will still be allowed to join us for a Christmas feast."

"Arthur, you and your children are free to have her whenever she chooses, we will not tell her no."

"Glad to hear it, really though, I hope she is alright."

"Thank you Arthur," they shook hands and rejoined the group where they noticed that Narcissa and Molly had gone to the side and talked as well, Lucius decided to ask later. "Well we really should be going, we will all talk to you soon, have a good night Arthur, Molly."

"Good evening Lucius, Narcissa." Arthur grabbed his youngest son and directed him away trusting his other three and his wife to get back to the tower. Fred and George hugged Hermione at the same time causing her to laugh, "If our thick headed brother gives you any trouble even if it's just a look, you let us know, we know how to get at him."

"Thanks guys." They hugged her again and picked her up simultaneously causing her to squeal.

"Night Mione"

"Good night boys. Don't get caught by Filch." And the twins were gone, she turned to the other students and said. "They are so going to get caught."

"Oh yea," Ginny agreed, "Really Hermione, don't let Ron bug you at all, you say the word and I can get my brother's on him like he's nothing."

"Ok Gin, thank you."

"And I am sorry but I am glad that he only did what he did, if he had been alone it probably could have been a lot worse, so keep that in mind and I don't recommend going anywhere alone for a long time, I mean it, that includes the library."

"Ok Gin."

"Good night, I'll see you in the common room."

"Ok Good night."

Now it was Harry's turn, "Hermione I am so sorry that I didn't talk to you sooner, I probably could have saved you from this."

"Harry, I am sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I found out."

"Don't be, Ron probably would have reacted the same." He came over to her, she saw pure concern in his green eyes, she leaned into him and cried briefly onto his shoulder and he held her for a moment. Before he kissed her head and walked to Ginny to walk her back. "Good night Mione."

"Good Night Harry," Hermione smiled at her friend. When they were out of sight she walked and stood between Blaise and Draco and they followed their parents to Snape's quarters.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Family ties

The Malfoys and Blaise walked with Professor Snape to his quarters where they gathered around the sitting room sitting themselves in various places around the room; Hermione, Draco and Blaise took the couch where Hermione stayed between them, Narcissa and Lucius took one arm chair while Severus took the other. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop; Hermione couldn't take it anymore, "Daddy, will I still be able to go to Grimwald Place at Christmas?"

"You want to go spend time with the boy that gave you bruises? Gosh now I feel really stupid for defending you."

"WHAT? Ron wasn't my ONLY friend that is staying there over Christmas Draco, Harry, Fred, George and Ginny are all my friends so yes I DO want to spend some time over Christmas with them, SO EXCUSE ME!"

"Hermione Draco that's enough," Narcissa said.

"No Mother it's not, Draco doesn't have the all the answers, in my opinion, he is acting no better than Ronald."

"OH REALLY? Well next time he comes near you don't you DARE come crying to me!" Draco said.

Blaise stood and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders, "You guys, your parents are right, we are all stressed, this isn't the time or the place to discuss this." He pulled Hermione back on the couch and kept his arms around her to keep her calm; Draco hesitated but still sat next to his sister.

"On that note, I think it appropriate to discuss Hermione's safety, now." Snape said.

"Severus, what do you mean?"

"I don't trust that Weasley boy as far as I can throw him, Miss Weasley was right, Hermione shouldn't go anywhere alone for a while, until her brother's temper is calmed enough." Severus explained.

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"I think it best that you stick close to Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter, they will protect you while you are associating with the other Gryffindores, and if you are not with them I think it would be best to stick with your brother, Blaise, and even Pansy Crabbe and Goyle, he won't come near you while you are with someone Hermione, even he isn't that stupid."

"Oh." Hermione kept her mouth shut and realized that this was serious. "Sir I don't understand why he went off like that I didn't do anything."

"I believe you Hermione, we all do, that boy has always had a spot inside of him that was jealous of you, now you have smarts and the money that he could never possess, and that I believe is the gasket that blew this evening." Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, if it makes you feel better, I could come study with you in the library when you want to go."

"Sure."

"And I could go with you when we go to Hogsmeade," Draco suggested, "and when you need to do girl stuff, I am sure that Ginny and Pansy will be willing to go with you."

"Ya I am sure that you are right." Hermione smiled and leaned on her brother, he in turn wrapped his arm around her.

"How's your cheek dear?" Narcissa asked.

"It's alright, a bit sore but it's better."

"You seem to have some bruising on your cheek bone." Severus pointed out.

"Well he didn't tap her cheek," Draco said coldly as his grip around his sister tightened.

"Draco, let it go," Hermione whispered and his grip loosened.

"What about your arm?" Lucius asked.

"That hurts the worst, it still feels like I am being held by him," Hermione confessed feeling the prickle of tears in her eyes.

"Well we could get you up to the hospital wing and allow Poppy to heal you up, and get you some dreamless sleep potion," Severus said.

"Ok, will you come with me?" She directed her question toward her parents but in truth she was asking everyone in the room.

"Sure, we will all go." The group got up and headed to the hospital wing where Poppy was working diligently on another student. As the group entered and got closer, they saw it was Ronald himself, Ginny and Harry were with him along with Seamus and his brother.

"Well, it's nice to see you both again, it's been so long." Draco said sarcastically.

"Harry," Hermione signaled him to come closer, "What happened?" She asked when he was next to her.

"Well," Harry started, "Umm, when Gin and I got back to the room, Ron was talking smack and before I knew what was going on, Ginny had approached Ron and punched him smack in the nose, she probably would have kept at it if the twins hadn't pulled her off of him. Everyone was stunned, but we thought it would be right if we brought him here to get his nose fixed. We just so happened to run into Professor McGonagall on our way here, she demanded that two more come with us to make sure that Gin doesn't do anything else."

"What was the smack talk about?" Blaise asked.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Oh, Hermione." Harry nodded.

"Go Ginny," Draco said quietly.

"Yeah, she won't take any crap." Harry said almost admiringly.

"Ah, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" Poppy said finally leaving Ron's side, Hermione didn't have the energy to correct her this time.

"Madam Pomfrey, we need you to heal some bruises." Narcissa said.

"Oh yes, I heard about this. Oh dear, the year hasn't even really begun yet and you are already coming to me for healing, what will happen at the end of the year?" Poppy joked.

"I hope nothing, but being the friend of Harry Potter, there are no guarantees," Hermione joked back.

"What happens at the end of every year?" Narcissa inquired, a bit worried.

"Well, Miss Granger here since first year has come in at the end of every year has with some form of an injury, well with the exception of last year though."

"Because of the tournament," Harry said approaching the bed.

"Yes, well you all have had your fair share of injuries as I recall Potter." Poppy said.

"Yeah remember first year when we played that Giant chess board?" Harry said.

"Yes, Ron did a good job of not killing us," Hermione remembered.

"But he didn't do a good job of not panicking." They laughed about the memory.

"Or what about third year? How did you injure your wrist?"

"Whopping willow and you were unconscious talking about your dad?"

"Those were good times, and we fooled Ron because of you…"

"Shut up Harry, we aren't' supposed to talk about that." Hermione said sternly.

"Oh sorry," Hermione laughed at his facial expression. He eventually joined in and before they knew it, Poppy was done and Hermione was free to go.

"Hermione, dear, would you like us to take you back to the tower?" Narcissa asked.

"Um, actually, I think that I'll just go back with Harry and Gin, thanks though," Hermione smiled.

"Ok well good night sweetheart."

"Good night Mom," Hermione hugged her fully and then she turned to her Father, "Good night Daddy."

"Good Night Mia Bear." She hugged him too and left with her friends.

Narcissa broke into silent tears and Lucius hugged her, "She'll be alright Cissy, she's your daughter."

"I know, they both are very strong kids." And they allowed Draco and Blaise to return to the dungeons with Snape before leaving themselves.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Hogsmeade

It had been a month since Hermione's run in with Ron, now it was December and Hermione was tense. Hermione had told her little secret and it came down to the fact that the entire Gryffindor house was divided because of it, mostly the fifth years but it did effect the whole house; some didn't know what to say, some sided with her and some sided with Ron. It got to the point that she didn't want anyone to get in trouble because of her, those that were on the fence and sided with Hermione, were told to just go along with it; she didn't want a fight over her. Enough people had come up to her since and told her that they would always be there for her, even if Ron was being a prick, but they couldn't take the interhouse rivalry, it was a sure way to lose the house cup, and she respected that. The other houses had pretty much done the same thing; Hufflepuffs were divided on which side had the most logic and reason to their argument, Ravenclaw attempted to stay out of the fight as much as possible, and Slytherin was divided on the loyalties of the Malfoy family. However now she had other things on her mind, like what to get everyone for Christmas.

Since the incident in the Great Hall with Ron, Hermione had taken to studying in the Library with Harry, Ginny, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. It was nice, they knew that while they were studying, it was best to leave Hermione to get hers done first before asking her a question. At meals she sat with the twins, Harry and Ginny. Classes went normal enough; Harry and Hermione had decided that they would sit together during Classes so as to avoid any arguments. During her free time, Hermione spent a lot of time with her brother in Slytherin or out by the lake. A few times they ran into Umbridge and Draco easily lied for the both of them, it was great.

Hermione had also decided that with the Dark Lord's return, the student's needed to learn how to defend them and her and Harry created Dumbledore's Army. Members included all of the Gryffindor Quiddich team, Luna Lovegood, Ginny, Fred, George, Dean, Neville, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and a few of the older Gryffindores that had decided early on to support Hermione. They had learned numerous defenses and fighting spells and up until the last meeting, they had discussed learning the partronous charm. Harry had decided to save that for after the holiday but agreed none the less to help them master the spell. Of course, it wasn't that simple, they had been practicing in the room of requirement at least once a week, and Umbridge was getting suspicious, so she started the High Inquisitor Extra Credit program which Ron, Seamas and a few other students had taken to signing up for. They had tried to bust the group numerous times but failed, Umbridge wasn't happy.

Now the group did their best to maintain a low profile by not hanging out in excessively large groups, so when traveling to Hogsmeade, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny and Harry went together because Crabbe and Goyle both didn't want to go. The girls went one way while the boys went the other to pick out the other groups gift and then Draco and Hermione would go get stuff for the others while they went and looked for the siblings. Soon they all met up for lunch and ate and talked about everything, what they were most excited for when they went home, the OWLs the current events, the works. Hermione couldn't lie, she was content with her life, happy even, that was not something she expected. When the day was done, they followed Professor McGonagall back toward the castle and quickly put away all of their things before hitting the library. That's where they stayed until dinner.

After dinner, Blaise got up the courage to ask Hermione to go on a walk.

"Sure."

They grabbed their cloaks and headed off toward the lake, "Hermione, how are you."

"I'm good; actually, I'm better than good. I know who my real friends are, I am enjoying school, I'm going to have a big Christmas and I am Happy."

"I think that's all we could ever ask for."

"Yeah, what about you, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright."

"Just alright?"

"Yeah, well actually I have a delema."

"Care to share?"

"Sure, well there's this girl that I really like but I am afraid that she won't go out with me."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah."

"Well you won't know until you try."

"Yeah I suppose your right."

"So are you coming to the house for Christmas?"

"Yeah, are you going to Grimwald Place?"

"Yeah for the day anyway, I don't know if I would feel alright staying the night just yet. Ronald has been better but I can still feel the hate radiating off of him when he looks at me."

"That's probably true."

"So are you going to tell me who this girl is?"

"No, it's a secret, I don't know if her family would approve yet."

"Oh, well will I be the first to know?"

"I bet we could make an arrangement."

"Good," Hermione smiled at the boy that had become her friend. He hadn't filled the hole that Ron had left but he was easy to talk to and he made her smile, that was what she needed right now.

They wrapped up their conversations just in time for the cold to hit so they headed back up to the castle. Blaise walked Hermione to the Tower before escorting himself down to the dungeons, once there he sought out Draco. He found him in their room curled up with a book.

"Hey mate, can I talk to you about something?"

"Shoot."

"It's about Hermione." Draco sat up straighter and put down his book signaling that his best friend had his full attention. "Draco…."

"Mate, you want to go out with her don't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"You stare."

"I do not."

"Do too!"

"Ok fine I stare, so you're cool with it?"

"Yeah, of course. Just know that if you break her heart, I will break your face, and every other bone in your body."

"Got it, Draco, thank you."

"Yep, so when are you going to ask her?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good plan."

"I thought so."

Blaise had met Hermione in the library around ten, he was nervous, what if she said no? What if she said yes, then what? Oh hell, he had already come this far, why back out now? He and Hermione walked to a secluded table in the corner where it was quiet. After a fifteen minute study session he broke the ice.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Umm… well… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Blaise, I don't…. I don't know. Don't you think that that will be awkward?"

"Why would that be awkward?"

"Well I don't know, I mean, your Father is my godfather, you are my god-brother, that would just be, I don't know strange." Seeing the look on his face, Hermione felt inclined to defend herself. "It's not that I don't like you Blaise, I do, it's just that well, and I don't want us entering anything you know? I love talking to you and hanging out with you and I don't want anything to ruin that."

"Yeah sure I understand."

"Blaise, are you ok? Are we ok?"

"Me, I don't know, I suppose that I am just a bit shocked, I really like you but I never thought what that might look like in the eyes of an outsider. As for us, yeah we are ok, no we are better than ok, we are great!"

"Good."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Making this awkward."

"Don't worry Blaise, you'll find other things to make our relationship awkward and this will all seem ridiculous in comparison." Hermione joked.

Blaise thought about this for a moment, "yeah probably," he said nodding his head, he looked at Hermione and they both laughed before returning to their books.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Christmas Break

It had finally arrived; the last class of the day, his students would be going home in about an hour. He really actually hated the holiday itself but he loved spending time with the family and he really needed to get away from Umbridge or he might just kill her. He was to escort Hermione, Blaise and Draco to the manor that evening and then he was to attend the Order meeting at Grimwald Place, it wasn't his ideal thought of a first day of break but he didn't really have a choice. The trio of students entered his personal quarters around four packed and ready. He grabbed his bag and had decided it was time to leave. He turned to go out the door with the students in tow and almost made it out of the school but the Toad caught them.

"Professor Snape, where are you taking these students?"

"Home, Professor Umbridge."

"Well shouldn't they be riding the train, like everyone else?"

"They would be if it weren't upon Lucius' insistence that I take them there myself."

"Well if this is for Lucius, I would expect this for Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zambini, but I don't see a need for you to take Miss Granger." Umbridge reached for Hermione but Severus stepped in her way.

"Dolores, I have no intention of hexing you, but if you lay a hand on her, I will."

"Severus what has gotten into you?"

"She's my student and I am taking her home."

"She can ride the train like the others and you may take the boys." Dolores actually got a hold of Hermione's arm and pulled her away from the group.

"DOLORAS!" came boomed a voice, they turned to an angry looking Professor Dumbledore followed by Professor McGonagall. "Unhand Miss Malfoy at once!"

"Miss Malfoy?"

"Yes, she's my …"

"Draco, shut up!" Severus said.

"She's your what?"

"Personal relation." Blaise filled in calmly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes now, I hate to be disrespectful, but can I have my arm back, I'm losing feeling in my fingers." Hermione smiled sweetly at the woman that held her back and she just looked at her.

"Hm, Lucius never mentioned…"

"For good reason," Severus said.

"Dolores please release Miss Malfoy." Minerva said a little too firmly.

Hermione was released and she moved back over to the group that she was jerked from as Umbridge walked away.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, stupid toad."

"You're bruising," Blaise noticed.

"How tight was she holding you?" Minerva asked as Draco turned her arm over for inspection, looking over his shoulder.

"No tighter then Ron I imagine, I've always bruised easily." Hermione said as if it meant nothing. "Can we go now; I really want to see Mother."

"Of course," Minerva said putting a smile on her face, "You all travel safe now."

"We will," the students said joyfully. Draco turned to the others and said, "Bet you I can beat you to the apparition point!" and he was gone.

"I'll take that bet," Blaise shouted as he chased after him. Hermione shook her head and just stood with the three professors.

"May we walk with you to the gate?" Dumbledore asked. "I mean, it is in my best interest, and my students to be sure that they get off safe." He inclined his head indicating that he felt that Umbridge was still somewhere in ear shot.

"Of course, headmaster." Snape said and the four were gone from the entrance hall and onto the path that lead to the gates.

Hermione noticed the boys running around off of the path in the deep white snow. "Come on Mia," they kept calling, she kept shaking her head, she wasn't in for getting pelted with snow just yet. Too bad for her, when the group got closer to the boys, she was pelted with snowballs. "HEY!" she said.

The boys looked innocent as she said this, "Are you ok Mia?" Draco asked.

Hermione pursed her lips and grabbed her wand, "I am so going to get you." She ran after the boys and when they saw her coming toward them, they panicked and ran, she had been running though so she was in shape and she caught up to them and she jumped her brother causing him to fall into the snow underneath her. However, Blaise was still free so when she looked up she saw him bending over and making a snowball; she squeaked and ran back to Severus where she hid behind him. Just in time too, the snow ball Hit Severus and splashed Minerva and Dumbledore. Hermione stifled a giggle as Severus ran after the boys and chased them around, "Christmas is going to be very interesting indeed." She thought.

"Ah Hermione, you have to wait until presents, I recall a few paper wars when it's all said and done."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's quite entertaining."

"Will you both be joining us at all?'

"I will join you at Malfoy manor and escort you to Headquarters, and I believe that is where Albus will join us."

"Great, I don't think I have ever been this excited for the holiday."

"Well, your first Christmas with this family is one that you won't forget."

"Good. Come on guys we are going to be late!" Hermione shouted at them.

"AW Man," the boys whined, "Coming MOM." The group gathered around Severus and they apperated to the manor; Hermione and Draco raced to the door and almost collided with the Minister.

"Oh excuse us Minister," Draco said.

"Ah, young Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"What are you all up to?"

"School just got out sir."

"Ah, Mr. Zambini, I didn't see you there, well that's good, Miss Granger, I trust you are on your way home?"

"She is home," Draco said a bit defensively.

"It's ok Drake, you have to remember that not everyone knows," Hermione said putting a comforting hand upon her brother's shoulder.

"Ah children you are home."

"Daddy," Hermione ran to her Father.

"Hi Mia," Lucius said hugging her. "Minister I believe that you have met my daughter Hermione?"

To say the minister was stunned was an understatement, he openly gapped at the young lady next to Lucius, he never would have guessed that Lucius would have a daughter.

Narcissa broke his train of thought, "Severus, thank you so much for bringing the children, I really appreciate it."

"You and your daughter Narcissa," he sighed, "Really, I would do anything for family."

"Of course, well please stay for dinner."

"I should get going," The minister said.

"Of course Minister, thank you so much for stopping by."

"Of course, will your children be joining us for our annual Christmas celebration?"

"I don't know, Children, would you be up for a ball?"

"A ball, Balls still exist?"

"Duh Hermione where have you been…."

Hermione glared at her brother, "I don't know Draco, where have I been?"

"Never mind."

"MHum." Hermione pursed her lips. "Can we go Daddy Please?"

Lucius laughed, "Well Minister, I believe that you can expect to see my family there."

"Wonderful, have a wonderful rest of your day."

"You too," the group said in unison when they were alone Severus spoke.

"I really should be going."

"None sense, you brought the kids here and I will not let you leave here on an empty stomach." Narcissa said.

"But the meeting…"

"Isn't for another five hours," Lucius said, "You can stay for dinner."

"Alright, since there is no getting out of it." He smirked at Hermione who smiled back at him.

An hour and a half later, the group was seated at the table which was covered in food.

"Mom, can we go with you all tonight."

"No."

"Why?" Hermione asked, "I've been to headquarters before."

"What?"

"It was over the summer, it's where I went under the orders of the Headmaster."

"That is not fair."

"Cry me a river Draco."

"Bite me."

"When, where and how hard."

"Kids, behave."

"Yes Mother." The dinner was once again pleasant and everyone was content.

"I must say that it is nice to be away from that toad." Blaise said.

"Blaise," Narcissa warned.

"Here, Here," Hermione and Draco raised their glasses and drank from them.

"Draco, Hermione," Narcissa said, "Behave, I will not ask again."

"Mother you don't understand, she wasn't going to let Hermione leave with us, she grabbed her and left a bruise on her arm like Weasel did." Draco said.

"HEY!"

"What?"

"Ginny is a Weasley and so are the twins, quit calling them that."

"I have made a point that I will not call your friends that."

"I said knock it off."

"Fine, gosh you are so bossy."

"Shut up." And she quit and turned to Severus, "Severus can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What are you doing this summer?"

"I don't know why?"

"Well I was wondering if we could maybe do some extra studying in the area of Potions, maybe I could help you restack the hospital wing."

"I would be alright with that, as long as you aren't expecting house points or anything," He smirked, "If it's alright with your parents of course."

"Really, Mom Daddy please?"

"I don't see a problem with it." Narcissa said.

"Me neither, as long as you get all your school work done," Lucius said.

"Father, she is going to have it all done on the train back, are you kidding?"

"Maybe you should fallow her lead?" Narcissa said.

"No we're good."

"I thought so." Narcissa smiled at her boys. "Hermione, we need to go get you a gown tomorrow too, so just be ready."

"Oh good another shopping trip," Hermione said.

Everyone dug into their food again and then they finally decided that the kids could go with them to the meeting as long as there was no fighting with Ron, the boys were reluctant but agreed. Soon it was time to go and Hermione apperated with her mother while Blaise was with Severus and Draco went with Lucius. When they arrived, the adults entered the kitchen while Hermione led the way up to landing where the twins, Ginny Harry, and Ron were standing.

"Hey," Harry whispered.

"Hey," Hermione whispered back, "Do we have the ears?"

"Ears?" Draco and Blaise said a bit too loudly.

"SHHH." Hermione shushed loudly, "Yes a twin invention, shut up and we might hear what's going on."

"I'm surprised that your family let you come," Ron whispered harshly before walking away.

"Prick," Fred said, "Just like Percy," George agreed.

"Guys shut it, the meeting is starting," Ginny said. They listened intently as the ear picked up everything that they were talking about behind those closed doors.

"_Now that the minister knows, it's only a matter of time before everyone, at the ministry, including Umbridge, knows and then word gets back to the Dark Lord, then she'll be in trouble." Lucius noted._

"_She is already in trouble for being Potter's friend Malfoy." Moody said._

"_No he's right, this puts her as priority, and he can kidnap her and torture her to get back at Lucius' treachery."_

"_Thank you Severus for putting that image in my head of what he could do to my daughter." Narcissa's voice said coldly._

"_Sorry Narcissa but the best way to get to those that turn on him is through their families," Tonks said._

"_So what do we do?" Molly asked._

"_Should she go into hiding?" Arthur suggested._

"_No he will find her." Lucius admitted._

"_She could stay with us." Minerva suggested._

"_And have he coming into the school looking for her?" Sirius said, "Why don't we just tie up both her and Harry and take them to him right now?"_

"_Black quit over exaggerating and shut up." Severus said._

"_Well Snivillus, thank you for volunteering for sending my godson to his grave and his best friend too."_

"_Enough," Dumbledore said. "Hermione and Harry will be fine for the time being, Hermione will not go into hiding, she will not stay with her godmother and we sure as Hell will not send her straight into his lair."_

The group of kids looked at each other worried what Dumbledore would say about Hermione's situation.

"_No I think that having someone with her at all times would be best, someone that has good defense experience, Tonks would you be willing?"_

"_Sure, Hermione's a sweet enough girl; it would be a shame to lose her."_

"_Ok if we could get shifts so that we all get enough sleep, it could work," Minerva suggested_.

"_I could take a shift or two," Kingsley suggested._

"_And as long as she is in class, the teachers could keep an eye on her," Severus suggested._

"_That's true." Minerva agreed._

"_Then it's settled, when Hermione is in one of her classes, she will be over seen by a professor, when she is in the library or goes out to Hogmeade she will be with accompanied by one of us," Albus confirmed._

"_Agreed." The group said._

The conversations drifted to the problems at Hogwarts, the recent attacks, and the possibilities of the final battle. When it was over, the group of kids reeled up the ear and waited to be called down to the kitchen for the dessert that Molly always had for them after late meetings. Once they were all seated around the table Hermione noticed that Severus was gone but Minerva, Dumbledore, Shackelbolt, Tonks, Moody, Remus, and of course Molly and Arthur were still there.

"So Hermione, your mother tells me that you are going to be brewing with Severus this summer," Minerva said.

"Yes, well that day that we went out with Mother and I was waiting for you in Severus' classroom, I just felt very content with brewing and a few weeks ago I got the idea."

"Good for you dear."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.

"Gryffindor suck up!" Blaise said in a high pitch voice.

"Hey," The Weasley kids said, Hermione took a roll in front of and hucked it at her god-brother.

"Shut your mouth."

"What are ya gonna do about it Gryffindor Princess?"

"This," Hermione stood and Blaise ran out of the room, where the door slammed loudly behind him and caused the painting of Hermione and Draco's grandmother to start wailing. Hermione and the twins shared a knowing smile at each other as she retook her seat. "Sucker."

"He walked right into that one," Ginny said.

"And break has only just started." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Hermione, that wasn't very nice," Narcissa said going to get her mother's portrait to quiet her down.

"It was brilliant Hermione," Sirius said.

"Sirius don't encourage her, I want her to stay sweet." Molly said going to help Narcissa.

"Hermione, you just declared war." Draco said tending to the food on his plate.

"Bring it." Hermione said cockily.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Christmas Break Part 2

Draco was right while they were at Grimwald Place, Hermione had declared war; after their return, Blaise had already started his planning. A few mornings, Hermione awoke to snakes, worms, spiders, and other skin crawling animals in her bed; she would scream and Narcissa and Lucius would come running with their wands drawn only to find the multi-legged perpetrators rather than a dangerous intruder. The boys would be behind the adults laughing and Hermione would glare in return. In her own retaliation, Hermione had charmed some of Blaise's books and other manly items to bite him, in the most resent prank, Hermione had fed Blaise some of Fred and George's experimental candies causing her and Draco to burst out laughing at the table. Narcissa and Lucius just stared, yes it was funny but it was constant and getting to be like having Blaise and Draco as young boys again.

"Hermione I am going wo gew wou for whis," Blaise said with a swollen tongue that morning.

"Maybe you shouldn't have put those snakes in my bed Blaise."

"OO had dat comin',"

"For _you_ setting of that painting?"

"Yeth."

"Children enough." Narcissa said rubbing her temples, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a prat."

"Maybe you should have said yes." His tongue finally returning to normal

"Is that what this is about?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out!"

"Blaise, you are such a child, you _know_ why I said no."

"Oh really, care to refresh my memory?"

"REFRESH YOUR OWN BLOODY MEMORY!"

"Hermione!" Narcissa exclaimed, shocked at her daughter's language.

"I DISTINCTLY REMEMBER YOU SAYING IT TO BE AWKWARD!"

"BECAUSE IT WOULD BE AND YOU KNOW IT! DON'T YOU DARE SIT THERE AND PRETEND THAT EVERYTHING IS FINE AND DANDY."

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME?"

"MY FEELINGS DO NOT GO BEYOND FRIENDSHIP AND YOU KNOW THAT, YOU SAID YOU UNDERSTOOD! GOD YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF, THAT GIRLS SHOULD _FALL_ AT YOUR FEET MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND I HATE YOU!" Hermione finally lost it and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her.

"Blaise, mate what was that about?"

"Nothing," and he walked upstairs to his room slamming his door as well.

Lucius sighed, "Draco you go talk to Blaise, Cissy, you and I will take Hermione." Everyone nodded and went to go find their person.

Lucius and Narcissa found Hermione sitting on one of the benches under one of their trees, Lucius had charmed the house's backyard to be like summer all the time, it gave Narcissa an exit sometimes when they got in heated arguments, ironic that Hermione would choose the same place.

"Hermione?" Narcissa said.

"Go away; I don't want to talk about it."

"Baby please don't lock us out, we just want to know what happened." Narcissa took a seat next to her daughter while Lucius knelt in front of her.

"Go away."

"Mia Bear, look at me," she didn't, "Please?" that did it, she looked at her father with tears in her eyes. "My Mia Bear, what happened?"

Hermione mumbled something under her breath that neither caught, "What baby?" Narcissa asked.

"BLAISE ASKED ME OUT!" Hermione looked away from her parents and forcefully wiped away the tears.

"And you said no?" Lucius asked. Hermione nodded, "Why Mia Bear?"

"Because I don't like him like that and it would be awkward because he is my god-brother and there for it would be like dating a brother, it would be like dating Harry. I don't want that, I want someone that's not a brother, apparently he doesn't understand that." Tears were flowing down her cheeks now and she didn't bother to wipe them. "I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't want to put a strain on the family, but I didn't want to be with him like that. He's great to talk to but, I don't view him as anything more than a friend."

"Come here Mia." Lucius pulled her into a hug and waited for her sobs to subside. Narcissa looked at her daughter, her heart aching for her. She rubbed circles on her back as they sat there. Suddenly a twig snapped near them and they all looked at the direction, Narcissa had her hand on her wand incase it was needed, it wasn't, it was just Draco.

"Hey Mia, Blaise wants to talk to all of us in the living room when you are ready."

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure, he didn't want to rush you."

"It's either now or never," she stood and walked into the house with her family in tow. When they entered the sitting room, they saw Blaise sitting on the couch basically twittling his thumbs waiting for them. "So?" Hermione asked sitting in one of the arm chairs across from him.

"I'm sorry."

"That's it?"

"No I don't think it was appropriate, I mean the way I handled things with you telling me no the right way. It was extremely childish of me and I am really sorry. Now that I think about it, I do like talking to a girl that isn't infatuated with Draco, you know? I suppose I let my contentment around you… and my ego cloud my judgment. Now I know that you are right, it would be odd, I would much rather have you as a sister and a friend that could kick my butt then a girlfriend that has the potential to kick my butt."

"I'm sorry too; I should have noticed that you weren't ok."

"You had a lot on your mind, I can hardly blame you." He looked down for a moment before sitting up and offering his hand, "Friends?"

Hermione looked at it for a moment, "Friends." She smiled. "And no more jokes."

"Deal."

After Hermione and Blaise's deal, they were both true to their words, there were no more jokes, no more screaming, no more laughs filling the house, Narcissa almost wanted to go crazy from the silence; almost. Christmas was only three days away and the ball was two, Narcissa knew that Minerva would be there and that was the comfort she needed. A firm figure in her children's lives that could help her keep them in check. She and Hermione had gone that morning and picked out their gowns and accessories, Narcissa only hoped that Hermione would be ok with going and hanging out in the adult pureblood society. The Children were currently in the library studying and Lucius was at the Ministry working. Narcissa felt very alone at the moment but knew that her kids were doing their homework. Spuratic owls had been coming dropping off gifts of the family that couldn't be there for Christmas so when a knock came to the door, she jumped; that's not what she had expected. When she answered the door, Minerva and Albus greeted her.

"Hello dear, care for company?" Albus said.

"Hey," Narcissa leaned against the door and smiled, "Come on in, the children are upstairs hopefully doing their homework or reading."

"That rough huh?" that evil twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"Well let me just tell you, please come sit and I will fill you both in. Chyna?" there was a pop, "Hi, can you please bring us some tea and the lemon drops please?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Ah Narcissa you remembered."

"It's hard to forget with you always offering one to us every time we are in your office." Narcissa smiled at the two professors as the tea appeared in front of them along with a bag of lemon drops. She poured each of them a cup before telling the story. "Were either of you aware of the fact that Blaise had asked Hermione to be his girlfriend." They both shook their heads, "Well he did and I suppose that he let his frustration get the better of him. You both, well Minerva, you'll remember when Hermione tricked Blaise into setting off my mother's portrait," Minerva nodded, "yes well they had turned it into a full blown war in our house." Narcissa explained every prank that had happened and how it was now odd to have a quiet house.

"Well I see where your relief comes from." Minerva said when Narcissa was done.

"Yes I always knew that those two would be interesting should anything break out." Albus said popping another candy into his mouth.

"You are disgusting Albus."

"And yet you still love me."

"Yes I do," he leaned in to kiss her, "Um… no, you will not kiss me after you have had one of those dreadful things in your mouth."

"Your loss."

"Depends on what I am losing." Minerva smirked.

Albus stayed for a moment longer but made some excuse about a ministry meeting and left the two women alone. Narcissa stared into the fire and quietly sipped her tea.

"Are you alright dear?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I mean I am actually going to get a Christmas with my daughter, why wouldn't I be?"

"You know why I am asking."

"Ok so around the holidays I have a tendency to get a bit down, but not this year."

"Really?"

Narcissa paused just a bit too long, "Yeah," She answered.

"You are lying."

Narcissa fought the urge to cry, she thought, 'I don't know where to go from here, Christmas always has a tendency to remind me that I am _actually_ an orphan, both my parents are dead, my family is so torn apart and none of it seems to matter anymore, the hate just grows. I miss my mother, she was a Bitch to say the least but I knew she loved all of us kids. She just wanted what was best for us and I agree that it was a funny way to show it but I can feel in my heart what she wanted. I miss my sisters, I miss my cousins, and I missed all of Tonks childhood because of my selfishness and pride. All I wanted was to have a normal family Christmas and now I can finally have one now that Hermione is home.' Little did she know that she had actually spoken the words aloud.

"I think that it is only natural for you to miss your family Cissy, its part of our nature, it's what we all want, and it's what we all need." Narcissa looked at her mentor in shock, "What you are feeling is only natural now that your daughter is back here."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, come here." Narcissa felt like a child again as she sat in Minerva's lap and let her comfort her like a mother should. Neither noticed that the three children had been there for the whole conversation, sitting on the steps.

The day of the ball had finally arrived; Narcissa and Hermione had spent the whole day together. They read in the study, went and did some garden walking and then three hours before they were due to leave, they went upstairs to get ready. They had each taken a soak allowing their bodies to soak up their desired scent; Narcissa had chosen lavender while Hermione had chosen Twilight Woods. When that task was done, Narcissa set to doing her daughter's hair; it was still as uncontrollable as ever but Narcissa had an idea. Narcissa grabbed her brush and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail with curls cascading down her back, leaving a few pieces out to frame her face. When she was done, she told Hermione to go get her dress on while she did her own hair. Hermione returned to her mother as she was just putting the finishing touches on her hair, she had pulled her long hair to the side and put it at the base of her skull where she proceeded to curl it extensively with her wand. Then she too went and put on her dress. She helped her daughter put on her shoes and jewelry and then proceeded to follow in the same fashion. Hermione helped her mother clasp her necklace and then they grabbed their handbags before heading down to the entrance way where the boys were waiting.

The boys were in their elegant black dress robes with black bowties and white shirts. They had been joined by the Older Weasley couple, Molly was wearing an elegant rose gown that had the mermaid skirt but it still looked good on her. Also in the group was Pansy in her black gown that didn't quite reach the floor showing off her black satin and gemstone shoes, she was Draco's partner for the night; and Chyanne who was a Slytherine was wearing a strapless salmon colored gown that was a short dress ending just below her knees, the salmon ended just above her knees and the rest was a white, she was Blaise's date for the evening. Also in the group was Ginny in Hermione's Yule Ball gown from Last year, her date Harry, Fred, his date Angelina who was in a beautiful thick strapped V-neck light yellow gown that fell to just below her ankles, and George, Hermione had agreed to be his date. Charlie and Bill were going to meet them there with their dates. The two women came down the stairs holding on to the railing; Hermione had inherited her mother's elegance while moving in a ball gown; at least that is what the Malfoy men had noticed.

"Wow Mione you look good!" Fred said, "Where was this look during the Yule Ball?" George asked.

"You guys stop it she looked fabulous at that dance too."

"Thank you Ginny."

"We weren't saying that you weren't pretty, you were but wow; now we see why Ron was all jealous of Victor Krum."

"Shut up guys, we are not to mention that prat tonight," Ginny glared at her brothers, her glare was replaced by a smile as she said, "Tonight's about fun, let's have some."

"Here-Here," all of the students said before breaking out in a fit of giggles. George walked up to Hermione, "May I Miss Malfoy?"

"You may Mr. Weasley," Hermione blushed and giggled at the same time.

The group walked out to the apparition point. Arthur shouted instructions to the children on how to get there. "George, can you apparate two people."

"I don't know we'll just have to find out, hold on."

"Oh dear, if I get splinched… I am going to get splinched."

"Ye have little faith Miss Malfoy."

"With good reason," she smirked at her friend. With a pop they were gone and as soon as they left ground, she felt it below her feet again, she kept her eyes tightly shut willing her stomach to stop turning.

"Are you ok?"

She opened her eyes and noticed that not only had her world stopped spinning but she was in one piece, "Yeah, nicely done."

"Thank you," George puffed out his chest which she smacked playfully. They heard a series of pops behind them and noticed that the rest of their party had joined them, Angelina with Fred, Ginny and Harry with Molly and Arthur, Blaise and Draco with Lucius and Pansy and Chyanne were with her mother. When everyone was ready they continued in a parade with her mother and father leading the group, they were followed by Molly and Arthur, then Ginny and Harry, then Hermione and George, then Fred and Angelina, then Draco and Pansy, and in the rear was Blaise and Chyanne. They entered the ministry ball room and were introduced in the same order, but with their full names, and Hermione's was changed to Malfoy. She faintly took note of all the stares that were aimed her way, but there was one that she didn't notice…

She looked beautiful, so much like her mother, but without the bleach blonde hair. He had never thought of Narcissa in that way though, she had been out of his league since he could remember, also, she was just a good confidant, a wonderful friend. Hermione was dressed in a full length ball gown that was the color of seaweed. It was a thick strapped dress that hugged her body down to her waist where the Cinderella skirt began. There was a black feather and leaf pattern that was small at the top of the skirt and then disappeared slightly in the middle and then appeared again at the hem of the skirt in a larger pattern, it was beautiful on her. He dare not stare at her too long. He took a look at her mother, Narcissa; she was dressed in a fabulous dark blue dress that hugged her feminine curves in the bodice from the thick one shoulder strap down to her waist where her skirt elegantly flowed out, the gloves and jewelry were the perfect touch.

Blaise had watched Hermione and George with a pinch of jealousy; she put her hand on his arm as she laughed at things he said. They had sat together at the dinner table chatting with the other ministry workers and their families. As soon as the feast was over, the tables were cleared and the ball room floor opened she and George joined the rest of the guests and the Minister and his wife opened up the dance, reminding Hermione of how the Yule Ball dance started. Soon other couples joined them on the floor and Hermione and George were among them. George led her in a graceful waltz around the floor, picking her up every once in a while causing her to giggle. At the end of the dance, George led her from the floor over to their party where they noticed that their Headmaster and his Deputy had joined them in conversation, when they arrived Fred smiled at his twin.

"My Mr. Weasley, you are quite a dancer, I noticed your date giggling on the floor with excitement, where on earth did you get your style?" Fred said holding his hand like he was holding a tape recorder up to his brother.

"Well Mr. Weasley, while my father has helped me clean up my steps since last year, I must give all the credit to one Professor Minerva McGonagall, she drilled me so that I would not shame the house of Gryffindor." George said over emotionally holding a hand to his heart for most of it and then whipping a fake tear from his cheek. "Thank you so much Professor, may I hug her?" Minerva smiled at the boy and walked over to him and hugged him shortly before taking her place between Albus and Narcissa. "I could never shame Gryffindor because of that marvelous woman." Again said over emotional.

"Too late," Hermione, Ginny and Harry said at the same time. This caused the whole group to break out in laughs, even Fred and George after they realized that they had just been schooled. The laughing died quickly when Ginny made note that Umbridge was heading their way.

"Quick everyone put your wands away and straighten you cloths so they fit protocol, here comes the toad." She said bitterly.

"Hey George, Fred would you too care to show Ginny and I those moves again?"

"Sure," they said, Fred grabbed his sister's hand and they entered the dance floor once again spinning and smiling.

"Ginerva," Molly quietly warned. No sooner had the words come out of Molly's mouth had Umbridge joined their group.

"Ah hello headmaster, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Weasley, how are you all this evening?"

"Doing well,"

"Fine Dolores."

"Good."

"Good to hear it. Now Mr. Malfoy, what is that that I hear you have a daughter?" She asked as she looked around for her intended topic of conversation. Minerva and Narcissa glared at the woman with strong distaste, "Is she here?"

"Yes, she is on the dance floor with her friends."

"Oh good, I hope that she will be brought up in proper society like your son."

"Of course." Narcissa said.

"Good, will I get to meet her?" just as soon as she came out with the words, Hermione came bustling up to her father.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Minerva asked, she noticed Hermione's flushed cheeks.

"Yes Ma'am, those twins, they are just such a hoot… Oh excuse me Professor Umbridge, I didn't see you there." She smiled and curtsied to the woman that she despised.

"Miss Granger." Dolores said. "So where is this fabulous daughter of yours Lucius?"

Lucius put a protective arm around Hermione's ribs, "This is her Dolores, Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy." Hermione smiled at her father, she loved how he recognized her upbringing when introducing her to the toad, and she curtsied again.

"Oh my apologies Miss Malfoy."

"Think nothing of it Professor, it is not how you have known me for the past semester, I can hardly expect you to change that in one night." George came running up to the group and almost ran Hermione over. "George where's the fire?" she asked laughing.

"No fire, just umm… well…"

"Spit it out George."

"It's Gin."

"What about her?"

"She found Ron."

"Here?"

"Yeah, talking to Percy, she is livid."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh doesn't cover it."

"I'll go talk to her." Molly said.

"Oh don't be silly Mrs. Weasley, it is a night for you and Mr. Weasley to enjoy yourselves, Harry and I will take care of it." Hermione smiled grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him away from the group with George in tow.

"Such a sweet girl, she has taken Ginerva under her wing as if they were blood." Molly smiled at the retreating trio. "So Madam Umbridge, are you enjoying your holiday?"

"Very much so thank you. I bet it's nice to have a full house again."

"Oh yes." Molly smiled.

"You know Lucius, when your son told me that Miss G… Malfoy was coming home with him for Christmas because she was of family relation, I thought he was joking. You know, I thought that she was his girlfriend and he was surprising you with her presence."

"Oh no Draco doesn't joke around with family matters, he is just like his mother, family first, self second." Lucius looked at his son with pride. "Much like Hermione herself…."

"YOU ARE SUCH A PRICK RONALD!" came a shrilled female voice, causing the group to turn their attention away from the short lady in pink.

"Ginny you are making a scene," Percy said.

"SHUT UP YOU, YOU LEFT US BEHIND BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO GOOD FOR US. YOU DON'T GET TO PUT IN YOUR TWO CENTS!"

"Gin don't," Hermione said grabbing the young girls shoulder, "They aren't worth it, just let it go."

"I'm hurt Hermione, we were once friends."

"Key word _once_." She said calmly.

"You turned my family and my best mate against me."

"NO you did that to yourself," Hermione said keeping calm.

"You always were more trouble then you were worth." Stepping closer to her. "I didn't want to save you from that troll, I didn't want to find the chamber to kill the beast that paralyzed you, and last year, I didn't want to go to that ball with you. You were such a Bi…"

"SHUT UP RONALD!" she shouted a bit louder then intended taking a step back.

"What are you going to do about it? Your brother isn't here to defend you."

Hermione was quiet for a moment just staring at him, "Come on guys he's not worth making fools of ourselves." Hermione said as she turned Ginny away from her two older brothers.

"Well well, look at the Malfoy Mudblood taking my sister in like she was her own." Ron shouted causing the rest of the hall to look in their direction. Hermione turned and decked him right in the nose. He fell backward into the wall behind him. George grabbed Hermione before she could go after him some more, he didn't want to but he didn't want her to get into trouble; he wanted her to save it for school. George and Fred took either side of Hermione leading her to the group while Harry led Ginny away while Ron nursed his newly broken nose.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch," Draco remarked as they rejoined the group.

"SHUT UP or I will punch you again only this time I will break _your_ nose." Hermione pointed her finger at her brother.

"Sorry, I was just saying that it was a good hit." Hermione thought about this and lowered her arm.

"Sorry, my emotions are a bit haywire right now."

"And with good reason," came a familiar voice behind her. She turned and saw it was Severus. "I would have jinxed him but you beat me to the punch… No pun intended."

Hermione smiled, "Sorry I took that from you."

"Are you ok?"

"Angry but fine."

"Understandable."

"Professor Snape, how are you this evening"

"Good Professor Umbridge, I trust you are enjoying yourself."

"Oh yes thank you."

A familiar song started to play and Severus said, "I hate to take you away after what happened but would you care to dance Hermione?"

"Of course Severus." Hermione took his offered hand allowing him to lead her onto the floor. The group watched them dance for a few moments before Umbridge ruined it.

"You know, those two look awfully content being that close to each other."

"What are you implying?" Narcissa asked a bit angrily.

"Nothing, dear."

"Are you insinuating that we would allow our daughter to have a secret affair with her professor and Godfather?" Narcissa's voice had escalated and became high pitched. Minerva put a comforting hand around her 'daughter.'

"Cissy I don't believe that was what she was implying at all, she was just making note of their familiarity with one another."

"She is right Cis, I would know if they were having an affair seeing as I am the headmaster. I can tell you with upmost certainty that Hermione has never been alone with Severus this year. She is always with her brother and Harry in the Library." Dumbledore pointed his statements at Umbridge.

"Of course, we all know that you take _good care_ of your students Albus," She glanced at Minerva.

"Yes I do, now if you will excuse us I believe that the father daughter dance is next and I would like to take Cis out now. Have a good evening Dolores."

"You too Headmaster,"

Albus grabbed Narcissa and led her to the Floor as Lucius went to grab Hermione and Arthur grabbed Ginny. Pansy, Chyanne and Angelina went and grabbed their father's for the dance. Draco watched his mother and sister spin around the floor with Minerva at his side. "They look so happy."

"I believe that they are Draco."

"You really think so."

"I know so." She smiled at her godson.

Albus and Narcissa swept the floor but Narcissa's heart wasn't in the dance like it usually was. "What's wrong Cis?"

"I just can't believe that that _TOAD_ implied that I would allow my daughter to have an affair with Severus at such a young age. She is a child with still so much to learn."

"Don't worry dear, she will learn all she needs from you in due time, she has grown quite an attachment to you and her new found family. She would never do anything to jeopardize what she has built up or disappoint you." Narcissa nodded. "So relax and enjoy yourself, Dolores is just trying to get at me thinking that I am after the position of the Minister of Magic."

"That's silly."

"So I have been told." He smiled at her, "We know the truth and that is what truly matters, let them try and get under our skin."

She relaxed and allowed Albus to sweep her around the floor like he had done numerous times in years past. They glanced at Hermione and Lucius occasionally and noticed how happy she was dancing with her father.

Hermione had loved to dance and dancing with her father was just amazing.

"So we need to talk," he said as they neared the end of the dance.

"About?"

"You and Severus."

"What about it?"

"You need to stay away from him while in school."

"Why, what about my extra studies?"

"Those are not until this summer. Dolores is trying to find a hole in Albus' wall and get him fired and possibly anyone who stands beside him in the return of…"

"Oh yeah I can do that, I want him around as much as Minerva I'm sure. But what does that have to do with Severus?"

"Dolores made the mistake of implying that you two might be having a student/teacher affair around your mother."

Hermione Laughed, "That's silly, Albus would have Severus' head if that was going on. Besides, I am perfectly content with books and school; I don't have time to focus on a relationship right now." She and Lucius laughed together as they continued to dance.

**A/N: Dear Readers, thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews, please keep them coming! As always I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Pup**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Christmas Break Part three

The rest of the night at the ball had gone smoothly enough and the group had returned home around four in the morning and all had quickly changed and collapsed into bed. Hermione awoke with her head splitting and her hand in immense pain, she groaned and rolled out of bed heading to the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of ice and made a pot of coffee and grabbed some aspirin. When her cup was ready, she took it and her aspirin out to the garden where she sat on the bench under the tree with the ice sitting on the back of her neck. With her she had brought her sketchpad that she and her mother had bought that day in Diagon Alley. She opened to an open page and started drawing what she saw and what came to mind. She wasn't keeping track of time and was startled when Draco came outside holding a quilt and two fresh cups of coffee.

"Good Morning."

"Good morning Draco, geez you gave me a fright."

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Relaxing."

"You draw?"

"I attempt."

"May I watch?"

"Sure, just let me relax alright."

"Deal," Draco sat next to his sister and quietly observed her work. When she was done he spoke, "May I see the rest of your work?"

"Sure."

Draco flipped through the book finding numerous pictures of the school and the manor, one of Minerva and Albus, one of their parents, one of herself Blaise and himself, one of the Weasley children one of Harry and one of Severus. "Does Father know you draw?"

"No I'm in the closet about it."

"Why you are really good."

"Thanks but I do it for fun, I don't plan on making a career of it."

"What did you get Mother and Father for Christmas?"

"You will have to see."

"Oh come on I'll tell you what I got them."

"Nope."

"Fine." The siblings smiled and sat in silence until their mother called them in to the house for a proper breakfast.

At the table Draco tried to get Hermione to spill her guts about her drawing but she caught on and glared at him.

"Children, I would like to let you all know that we will not be spending Christmas Eve together."

"What? Why?" Draco asked.

"Hermione has some friends expecting her tonight." Narcissa smiled at her daughter.

"Really, I can go, for sure?"

"Yes baby girl."

"Yay!" She jumped up and hugged her parents, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You are very welcome, and feel free to invite them to our family dinner on New Year's."

"Ok."

That evening, her parents were true to their word and allowed Hermione to go to headquarters to spend her Christmas Eve with her friends and 'family.' They had a big feast like always; Ron glared at Hermione over his broken nose numerous times but she ignored him and enjoyed listening to the twins talk about their new inventions. At the stroke of midnight they made a toast to Harry, during the end of term, he had had a dream about an attack on Mr. Weasley and it had saved his life. Arthur was grateful as were his wife and kids.

"With out you, I wouldn't have been able to experience such a wonderful Christmas with all of you." Harry blushed and Molly handed out the traditional presents, sweaters. They all tore into them and showed them off.

"Hey George, will you wear my sweater?"

"Sure Fred, will you wear mine?"

"Oh well since you asked so nicely…" The twins put on the other's sweaters and announced "We are Gred and Feorge, the inventers of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezers!" this made everyone laugh. When the laugher had died down, Hermione made her invite open, "If you all would like, my father has invited you all to our house for New Years, we have a big dinner and then we can light off fireworks, which I am sure Feorge and Gred could help with."

"We would be honored my lady. We will be there."

"Hermione dear, we would love to be there as well, you can count on the entire Weasley clan to be there."

"Great!"

"Not me, I will not partake in any holiday with you Malfoy, you or your family."

"That's fine with us Prick, no one is making you. You can stay here and pout all by yourself." Ginny said sourly.

"Maybe I will." Ron got up and left the room.

Hermione gave them the rest of the directions for the on goings of that day and then she flooed back home. She went to bed excited for what the next few days would bring.

She was awoken by her brother and Blaise jumping on her bed, "Get up Hermione, we have breakfast to eat and presents to open."

"GO AWAY," she yelled into her pillows.

"No come on I am hungry and mother won't let us eat until you are down there."

"Fine get out so I can get dressed," she said slowly climbing out of bed.

"YEAY!"

Hermione grabbed her pair of plaid flannel PJ pants and put on the sweater that Molly had made her for Christmas. She grabbed a ponytail holder and walked down the steps French braiding as she went.

"Good Morning Mia Bear, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Daddy. Merry Christmas Mother."

"Merry Christmas Baby Girl." Hermione hugged and kissed both of her parents before taking her seat next to her father.

"What no 'Merry Christmas' for us?" Draco asked.

"Your 'Merry Christmas' is me not hexing you both for waking me up this morning."

"Wow someone's PMSing." Blaise said. Hermione grabbed a sausage link and threw it at him. "Hey!"

"Shut up."

"Did you drink last night?"

"I had one butter beer and then I had to deal with Ronald so I have minor headache but not from alcohol."

"Good for you."

"Why aren't you two eating?" Hermione asked her brothers.

"We have to wait until everyone is here."

"I came down…"

"We are waiting for Minerva and Albus dear."

"Oh… Wait I could have slept for another few!"

"Well we weren't expecting you to run down her so fast."

"You two are dead." The boys looked at each other and then shut their mouths. Five minutes later, the fire place roared and through it stepped Minerva and Albus with presents in their pockets. They enlarged them and then put them under the tree before joining the others at the table. They ate with excited chatter, which Draco used as his cue to ask his next question, "Minerva, Albus, can we ask you a question?"

Minerva looked at Albus, "Sure Draco."

Draco looked at Hermione, "Don't you _dare_ look at me, I wanted to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"It was your idea."

"So?" Draco gave her the puppy dog eyes and she caved, "Fine." She looked at her two professors, "Draco and I were wondering… well, neither one of us has really had grandparents around before…and we have seen how close you both are to our parents and…"

"What Hermione is trying to say is that we were wondering if you two would be our honorary grandparents?"

Minerva wanted to cry, she had her hand over her mouth while Albus put a comforting hand over her other one.

"See Draco, I told you to wait but no, you had to bring up all this emotion over breakfast!"

"It was your idea…"

"To tell them as our present to them, that means you were to consult me _**before**_ you told them."

"I did."

"No you didn't and now you have forced _us_ to make Minerva cry."

"It's a shocking question for someone to ask someone else Hermione." Blaise defended his friend.

Hermione groaned, "You two are so immature, I have lost my appetite," then she briskly walked to the garden.

"I'm not hungry anymore either, I'll meet you all in the sitting room." And he too was gone.

"Min, are you alright?"

"I just didn't know they felt that way," Minerva said.

"Me neither."

"Did you two know anything about this," Minerva asked, she noticed something that she didn't see before, "Cissy are you alright?"

She nodded, "I always thought of you as a mother even before Mother died; I always wanted my children to have a loving family member like you and Albus to help them through life when Lucius and I could not. I didn't know what they were planning," she said through her teary eyes.

"I would be honored to be their honorary grandmother," Minerva said going to hug the young lady that she viewed as a daughter.

"And I their grandfather," Albus said. "Let's go find Hermione and Draco."

"Why don't you and Lucius go find Draco, Cissy and I will go find Hermione." Albus and Lucius nodded leaving the table.

Minerva and Narcissa went out and found Hermione on her designated bench, her shoulders shaking slightly with sobs. "Hermione?" Minerva asked approaching the girl, "Baby what's wrong?"

"I didn't want to make you cry, Draco is such a jerk, I never wanted him to come flat out and say it, I wanted to wait until after presents but he obviously didn't understand why, I'm sorry."

"Hermione, we came out here to tell you _yes_."

"What?"

"Yes I would be honored to be your honorary grandmother and Albus said yes too!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"With the titles and all?"

"If that's what you both want."

"It's what we had thought about," Hermione said looking at her hands.

"Hermione, why didn't you and Draco tell your father and I what you were planning?"

"We wanted to surprise everyone."

Minerva wrapped her arms around her honorary granddaughter and pulled her to her. "You know Hermione; I think this is the best gift that I could ever receive."

Hermione lost control and hugged her as tight as she could, when they broke they decided to go inside before the boys strained themselves resisting the urge to open their presents. When they entered the sitting room, they saw Draco chatting animatedly with Albus and Lucius, Albus spotted them, "There's my beautiful granddaughter!" He stood and she ran to him throwing him into a giant hug similar to the one that Minerva had shared with her. He spun her around once before setting her down on the ground and said, "Can grandpa spoil you with lemon drops?"

"I would say yes but they are gross," Hermione made a face and smiled at him.

"That's my girl," Minerva said causing the room to laugh.

"Well then how about I spoil you with ice cream?"

"Done," She hugged him again and broke apart from him when Draco started whining about sitting here and the presents nagging at him to open them. They all laughed and took their spots around the room; Minerva and Albus took the couch, Narcissa took her chair that was next to Lucius', Draco sat in front of his parent's chairs, Hermione sat in front of her Mother, which just happened to be next to the couch and Blaise took the other arm side of Lucius' chair. Blaise took the job of handing out the presents; he started with Narcissa and then just picked presents.

Blaise had gotten a sweater from the Weasleys with a green B on it, Harry had gotten him a book of defense, Draco gave him a journal, Hermione had given him a scarf, Minerva and Albus got him a gift certificate to both Flourish and Blotts and Honeydukes, Lucius gave him a book of various charms and Narcissa gave him a set of novels for him to read, and he received a quill set from Severus.

Draco had gotten exactly what he had asked for, Hermione got him a journal and a book he had eyed on their last trip to Hogsmeade, Blaise got him some joke items from Zonkos, a sweater from the Weasleys, his parents had gotten him a new owl, and his new grandparents had gotten him a Slytherin house ring, one just like his father's, he too got a quill set from Severus and a book from Harry.

Hermione got a sketchbook and pencils from the Harry, a journal from the boys, a Gryffindor necklace like her mother's Slytherin one from her grandparents, a stationary set from the Grangers, her mother had gotten her the Black family ring from the Black house Lucius had gotten her a gift certificate from Flourish and Blotts and Severus had gotten her an advanced potions book for her extra studies and a two way mirror.

Narcissa had gotten a journal from Minerva and a Camera from Albus, a music book from Lucius along with a diamond necklace with two sapphires and an alexandrite for Hermione, Blaise and Draco's birthdays, Hermione got her the sketch of the three kids to go along with the necklace and a scrapbook of her growing up (which was for both her and Lucius), Blaise and Draco tag teamed Narcissa as well and got her a recipe book, Severus also pitched in and got Narcissa a two way mirror that was the other half to the one Hermione had gotten.

Lucius had gotten a book from Minerva and Albus, a watch from the three children, and Severus had gotten him an over cloak that was green with silver trimming and a matching set of dress robes from Narcissa.

Minerva and Albus got not only the chance to have grandchildren as a gift, they also received journals from Narcissa and Lucius, Blaise got them each a new pensive (He figured Albus' was getting pretty full) Hermione and Draco had gotten Minerva a necklace of Sapphires for her 'grandkids' and they had gotten Albus a never ending bag of lemon drops.

"Is that everything?" Narcissa asked.

"Looks like it," Draco said

"Oh wait there are three behind the tree!" Hermione said.

"How did we miss those?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know, they weren't there a second ago."

"I don't know, they kinda blend in with the wall," Hermione pointed out. "And they are covered in branches."

"Very true," Blaise pulled them out, "They're for us."

"Which us?"

"Draco, Hermione and me us," Blaise said flatly

"Oh, let's open 'em." Draco said.

"Together?" Hermione asked

"Why not? On the count of three… 1…2…3!" the three kids tore off the paper at the same time. Hermione was given a necklace with a clear gemstone in it, the boys had rings with the same stone, until Hermione touched hers, it turned apricot, the boys didn't touch theirs but theirs turned the same color. "WHOA!" Draco and Blaise shouted at the same time.

"Touch it and see what colors yours turn," Hermione said removing her hand from the necklace; Blaise went first his turned a teal color, when Draco went his was a peach color. "What are they?"

"I don't know, do you guys have a parchment in yours?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," Hermione and Draco said. Each took out their letter, Hermione scanned to the bottom and all the color drained from her face.

"What is it baby?" Nacissa asked.

"It's from…. Ohmare."

"WHAT?" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Read it out loud Mia." Lucius said.

Hermione cleared her throat_, "To my dear Goddaughter Hermione, by now you know of your biological parents and myself. This is a box to you from me, it is everything for you. There are things in here to help you and your family survive this war, I wish I could be there to guide all three of you children through this but sadly that is not an option. I just want to let you know that I adored you and your family; it had nothing to do with you when I disappeared, and it was by my own choice. Anyway, here is a short explanation as to what is in the box: there is an item of jewelry for you to wear at all times (there is also one for your mother and godmother) this is an emotion necklace, if anyone of you are feeling an emotion it will turn a specific color and if it is a strong emotion, you will feel it. The necklace Gem never loses its color unless everyone has theirs off. Now I am sure that you are wondering how you will distinguish which color and emotion belongs to which person, that's the thing, you will just know, it's all about love Hermione, trust in it and it will lead you in the right direction. Attached is a list of the colors and what they stand for until you get the hang of it. There is also a journal to plan out your thoughts and organize them. Also is an enchanted map that will show you your desired place along with who is in it, use it well. Always, your godfather, Ohmare Zambini."_

Everyone was stunned by the letter to say the least, the boys read theirs out loud as well and revealed that Draco was given a potions book of healing and strengthening potions and a similar journal to Hermione's. Blaise was also given a journal along with a charms book of healing charms and protection charms. Each was given an extra ring, for their godfathers. Narcissa helped Hermione put hers on while Minerva helped Narcissa put hers on and Albus put on Minerva's. Lucius put on his ring and he could feel a really strong emotion coming from his hand: puzzlement.

"So what do the colors mean?" Lucius asked

Hermione read the list out loud:

"_Black: Excited, stressed, hurt, angry_

_Brown: nervous troubled worry and fear_

_Red: passion, love, excited_

_Red Orange: tormented, overwrought, aggressive_

_Orange :on edge, guilty, impatient_

_Yellow-orange: endearing, concerned, sad_

_Yellow: distracted, cautious, unsettled_

_Green-Yellow: expectant, restless, irritated_

_Green: normal, good, calm, jealous_

_Blue-green: enthusiastic, flirtatious, surprised, puzzled_

_Blue: Relaxed, content, pleasant_

_Indigo: really happy, tranquility, in love_

_Violet: Heated, creative, mischievous, irked_

_Red-Violet: infuriated, despair, unhappy_

_Pink: Affectionate, at rest, reflective, _

_Ice blue: phobic, emotionless, faux/fraud_

_White: restrained, stunned and shocked_

_Grey: sullen, tired, depressed_

_Light blue: solitary, lonely, sorrow_

_Green sky blue: bemused, surprised, considering_

_Cobalt blue: enamored, lambent, connected, _

_Blue-green-yellow: heartfelt contemplation, indecisive, wavering aura_

_Violet-green: motivated, upbeat, rejuvenated_

_Violet-brown: distant hope, haunted by memories, regret_

_Green-Brown: muted, pressured, misguided_

_Green Pink: consoled, comforted, bewildered_

_Again, you will know which is which."_

Sure enough, Lucius' ring was blue-green.

"So it's like a mood ring."

"A what?"

"There are these rings that muggles have that read their emotions based on their skin temperature."

"Oh, that's cool."

"What I don't understand how they got here, we haven't seen or heard from Ohmare in fifteen years, why is he just now appearing back in our lives? How did he know we had found Hermione and how did he know how the final battle was approaching?" Narcissa asked, her speech is getting faster as she continued to ask her questions.

"I don't know Dear," Lucius said shaking his head.

"Well I am going to… go put my stuff away," Blaise said.

He was just about to leave the room when Hermione called out, "Hold it." He froze, "You've been in contact with him haven't you?" he was silent, "Blaise answer me, have you been in contact with your father?"

"Yes."

"YES?" Hermione was furious, "How could you be in contact with him and not tell us?"

"Am I not allowed to be contact with my father?"

"You are, but he is my godfather, I have a right to know."

"Do you know where he is?" Draco asked.

"No I have asked numerous times but he never answers."

"So you told him everything since we found out that I was a Malfoy."

"Yes."

"So you knew the presents were here?"

"Yes."

"Blaise, I can't believe that you would put us all in danger like that."

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"Ohmare obviously disappeared for a reason, what if the Dark Lord found out, he would kill us all for information on him, and you kept this from us. You are so stupid Blaise, I can't believe you!" Hermione stormed out of the room.

Blaise plopped onto the floor, "She's right, I'm sorry I put us all in danger."

"You did Blaise and I think that the fact that he is trying to help us all survive this war is worse. I am not going to forbid you from talking to him, but I don't want you to write him anymore concerning family matters or anything about Hermione; just to be cautious."

"I understand."

"Good, now let's get some lunch on the table and let Hermione cool off."

The group dispersed and got lunch ready; Minerva took the task of getting Hermione down stairs. She knocked three times and waited for a response, "Come in."

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey Grams."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know, I'm just confused I guess. How could he keep something like this from us?"

"Everyone has secrets Hermione.

"But Grams, this could have put us all in danger."

"We are all already in danger Mia." Hermione looked at her, not with confusion but with mild understanding.

"Because of Grandpa?"

"Yes and no; Hermione, yes Grandpa has a good part of it, but if you recall, your father is a target already because he was a spy, Blaise is a target because of Ohmare, your mother and brother are in danger because of Lucius and you are a friend of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. We have all done things that have made us a target dear, Blaise isn't all to blame."

"I suppose I overreacted."

"Really?"

"Ok I Did overreact, I should go apologize."

"That's my girl."

The two walked to the dining table where Hermione apologized to Blaise and then they ate. The rest of the evening was generally uneventful and then everyone went to bed.

A/N: Hey everyone… once again, thanks for the reviews and all the favorite/alert author/story adds they are much appreciated and encourage the old gears to turn! Please review and keep smiling!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Christmas Break Part four

The day of the New Year's party had finally arrived and Hermione was nervous.

"Hermione dear calm down, I think the necklace is burning a hole in my chest." Narcissa joked.

"I'm sorry Mom; I am just worried that Ron will pull a stunt like the one at the ball, or what if the Dark Lord tries something, this is the perfect opportunity to get to ninety percent of his enemies."

"Baby, we are on our own turf, Ronald wouldn't dare cross your father, as for the Dark Lord, I have a feeling he will be quiet for a while, he wants the ministry to weaken your grandfather even more."

"I know, but that still makes me worry, what if they would."

"Then I would hex Ron and Arthur couldn't say anything about it, as for you-know-who, Gramps would kick his ass in any duel." Lucius joked before leavening to the study.

"Why don't you go rest Baby, we will wake you before dinner."

"Ok." Hermione walked up to her room where she laid on her bed praying for sleep to overtake her; she didn't even feel herself fall asleep.

_She was standing in the middle of a dark room; she heard whispers that were indistinctive._

"_Hello?" Ron appeared behind her with his wand drawn._

"_You are a traitorous bitch Malfoy, you and your family have to die."_

"_What?"This couldn't be real, it felt real but it couldn't be._

"_You are going to be the last to survive, I want to make you suffer, and you tore my family apart!"_

"_No you made your choice," Hermione said shaking her head, trying to hide her quickly growing panic._

"_No, you made them choose! Now I am going to make you pay for what you did." A light appeared behind Ron and tied to five chairs were her parents, grandparents and Draco._

"_Let them go!"_

"_Avada Kadavra!" Ron shouted, his green stream turned into five and killed all of them at once._

"_NO!"She couldn't move, her feet were glued to the ground_

"_Now it's your turn! Crucio!" her body hurt as she twitched in agony after collapsing on the floor. He eventually released her and she got up on shaky legs. "You lied to me! You lied to Harry, you are the reason he won't make it through this war!" He made a move that indicated a rape but she quickly reacted. "This should prove to you how worthless you are."_

"_No," she said again, this time she ran and the scene changed to one of woods, ones she recognized as the forbidden forest, she jumped over roots and dodged trees. The sound of a battle going on in the background, she dodged more trees and strewn bodies as she ran. She was going so fast, she didn't pay attention to all the roots; she tripped and fell, as she made to get up, she heard a sudden crack behind her and turned to see what had caused the sound and Ron appeared above her and pointed his wand at her, "Stupify!" she screamed. He dodged it and she took her opportunity to run, she continued to run until she hit a clearing. She wanted to scream; Harry was lying dead in the middle of the clearing with a dark cloaked figure that she assumed was Voldemort standing over him smirking. She ran over to him and cried, she didn't even hear Ron come up behind her and point his wand at her. She turned around when she felt a slight pressure on her neck._

"_Good bye Malfoy scum, Avada K…." She screamed as the light came toward her, everything echoed..._

Narcissa was startled from the book she was reading when Minerva, Albus and Snape came running through the fire place almost at once, "Minerva, what are you all doing here?"

"We should be asking you why we shouldn't be here, one of you is in distress! Can't you feel it?" Severus replied breathlessly.

"No I had to take my off momentarily, Hermione's emotions this morning had practically burned a hole in my chest it was so hot."

"Is that who that was?"

"Yes. Lucius must not be wearing his either or he would be down…."

Lucius came bustling in, "Is everyone alright?"

"We haven't gotten used to who feels like what to us yet I suppose." Severus said.

"Yes dear, we are all fine in here."

"What about…"

"My hand is on fire, who is in trouble?" Draco and Blaise came into the kitchen.

"Where's Hermione?" Albus asked.

"She's upstairs asleep…"

A blood chilling scream came from upstairs, "HERMIONE!" Narcissa yelled leading the group sprinting up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom. She rushed into the room, Hermione was sitting on her bed drenched in sweat and panting. "Baby are you alright?"

"I… I… I don't know. What is everyone doing here? Did I oversleep?" She suddenly panicked about something completely new.

"No baby," Minerva said approaching her granddaughter. "We all felt strong distress and panic coming from our jewelry. Are you ok?"

Hermione's eyes glistened with tears, "It was Ron."

"What?" Blaise asked, shocked by her answer.

"He killed you all and then tried to kill me and I couldn't do anything, he HATES me, Harry is going to face death in the final battle because of me, and it's all my fault, it's all going to fail because of me." Hermione leaned into her mother and cried.

"Oh baby it was just a dream, it's ok, nothing is your fault." Hermione cried uncontrollably into her mother while her grandmother rubbed comforting circles on her back. The men left to the sitting room where they discussed the enchanted items of jewelry.

"So how are we supposed to distinguish who's who and what is a dream and what's from a real experience?" Draco asked.

"Remember Hermione's letter? Father said that we would know, we just had to let love guide us."

"Oh, how though?"

"Just focus on the emotion, it will lead you straight to the heart of the one feeling the emotion." Albus said.

"So Hermione is extremely upset right now, and I can feel that but I don't understand how I can let my heart guide me to her. The only reason I know what she is feeling is because I saw her face, I saw the pain." Draco said.

"Focus on another emotions streaming through the ring." Blaise suggested.

"Ok well Black is appearing on my ring, ok clearing my mind and focusing on the emotion." Draco was quiet for a moment before opening his eyes. "Grandpa, why are you angry?"

"Do you have to ask," his grandpa asked over his spectacles.

"No I don't suppose so."

"Hermione's calmed down now," Severus said.

"Wow you're a fast learner Uncle Sev."

"No, I'm looking at her." The group looked around and saw Hermione walking down the steps, her eyes all puffy from crying.

"Hey you, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm better."

"Come here Mia Bear." Hermione walked over to her father and sat in his lap, "You are to have fun tonight, no exceptions."

"Ok," she smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder. Everyone was in deep study on how to interpret the emotions and colors. Before they knew it, the time had come where they had an hour until the party. They all dispersed to get ready and met back up in the room just in time for the Weasley clan to arrive. The Weasleys were followed by Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and other Order Members. After everyone had made attendance, Narcissa served dinner and everyone chatted joyfully ready to ring in the New Year. About an hour later, everyone was doing something. There were games all throughout the house and Albus and Narcissa were snapping pictures of everything capturing the moments as they passed, around ten o'clock everyone went outside for a game of quiddich. Severus wasn't a big fan of quiddich so he sat on the sidelines cheering on the Malfoys with Minerva and Albus and Fleur who cheered on the Weasleys. Lucius, Draco, Narcissa and Blaise, Hermione, Tonks, and Sirius were against Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Harry, the twins, and Bill. Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Hermione, Lucius and Narcissa played chasers, Fred, George, Sirius and Blaise played Beaters, Tonks and Bill played keepers and Draco and Harry played Seekers; The game lasted for one and a half hours before Draco had grabbed the snitch.

Afterward the Malfoy children went in to grab things for the firework show brought to the party thanks to the Weasley twins. Hermione ran to her room grabbing some quilts from her closet while Draco and Blaise grabbed the blankets from theirs. The trio ran down the stairs randomly strewing the blankets among their guests. Remus and Tonks got one, Sirius got another, The Weasley couple got one, Draco, Blaise and Hermione passed out others to random couples that their parents hadn't already gotten to and then there were three left, one for each of them. Soon it was ten minutes till midnight and Narcissa, Minerva, Molly, Ginny and Hermione came out with fire whiskey, butterbeers, wine, sparkling grape juice and hot chocolate for later. The ten minutes passed fairly quickly and before everyone knew it they were counting down the seconds.

"10…9…8…7…6…5….4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"Everyone shouted. Couples kissed and Hermione and Draco both received hugs and kisses from their parents and grandparents. Hermione received hugs and kisses on the cheek from the Wealseys, Sirus, Tonks and Remus. She was utterly shocked when George came up to her out of nowhere and planted one on her. She didn't pull away but kissed him back.

"Happy New Year Miss Malfoy."

"Happy New Year Mr. Weasley." He kissed her again which made her smile.

He looked on with pure jealousy, he could feel it though the ring how content and loved she felt. He wished he could be the one to give it to her but he knew that it could never be.

She and George hugged for a moment before parting; she looked up and smiled at him. She would have liked to have stayed with him under the blanket but he and Fred had to run the show, she also figured that this was her chance to cuddle with her parents without Draco or Blaise being too big of babies about it. Lucky for her, when she went over to her parents, they were sitting next to her grandparents. Hermione planted herself right in between her mother and grandmother under her blanket. They in turn expanded both of their blankets and wrapped their arms around her. They watched the show for a while before Hermione felt something on her chest; it was sadness, as they had discussed, and she focused on the emotion and discovered that it was coming from her father. She stood and moved her position so that she was now in between her parents; Draco had thankfully moved to sit between their grandparents so Minerva still could coddle one of her grandchildren.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Mia bear?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No you're not I can feel it." Lucius stayed quiet watching the show that the twins had put on, vaguely aware of the cheers they were receiving from their friends and family. "Daddy, please tell me, is it something I did?"

"No," Lucius refused to look at her.

"Daddy, please, don't do this, talk to me."

Lucius still refused to look at her but he spoke, "I feel like I have missed so much and right when I got you back, I am already loosing you."

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

"You are a young lady Mia, I felt what you felt when you are around Mr. Weasley. He makes you very happy."

"Yes but Daddy, I feel good around him like I do when I am around you. No matter how old I get or what happens, I'm always going to be your Mia Bear."

Lucius finally looked at her, his eyes swimming in tears; he pulled her to him kissing her hair, "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." Neither was aware that Narcissa, Minerva, Albus and Draco were watching them. Nor were they aware that a pair of black eyes had watched the whole scene unfold from behind a tree.

When the show was done, everyone gave the twins a standing ovation and they bowed in response. They started picking up, which thanks to magic it didn't take long; when they were done, Hermione looked at her father who nodded. She ran to the twins and jumped into George's arms.

"That was brilliant; you two did a wonderful job!" George kissed her.

"Thank you beautiful, you know, Fred and I had a lot of fun with this, and we even discussed having our joke shop include them."

"That would be wonderful." She hugged him and held him close as her parents came closer.

"Well, Mr.'s Weasley, that was the best firework show that we have had here in a while, well done," Lucius said.

"I must agree, I think we should make this a continuous tradition," Narcissa suggested.

"And we could test out your new inventions," Blaise suggested.

"I don't know if we want to go that far," Hermione said looking up at George.

"I agree," Molly said, "I know the trouble that you both get into at school, I can only imagine the havoc you will wreak on the Malfoy Manor."

"Hey," Fred exclaimed, "We are not that bad," George finished.

"We might have to compare notes by the time we rid the school of Dolores," Minerva said.

"Here, here," her students said.

Numerous people started departing from the grounds after thanking the Malfoys for a wonderful celebration. Soon all that were left were the Malfoys, Minerva, Albus, Blaise and the Weasleys. All started going around and gathering cups and blankets bringing them inside to be washed.

"You know Molly, you and Arthur could leave the kids here for the night, and you could have an evening together. Well I suppose the rest of the day together and we could bring them back on the second."

"That would be wonderful but I don't want my children to impose."

"It would be no problem at all Molly, our kids adore hanging out with your children and I assume Harry is one of them too." Lucius said entering the room.

"Well I will just take them home and have them grab their things and then I will send them right back."

"Wonderful."

"Kids could you come in here for a second," Molly called. Soon a herd of feet could be heard heading their way, "Weasley children and Harry, I want you to go and grab an overnight bag packed for two days max. Off with you." The Weasley children and Harry quickly left the room and they heard the fireplace roar.

"Mother, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"You are all going to stay here for the night and we will return them on the second."

"Really?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," Narcissa confirmed.

"Yes, now we can practice."

"Practice what?" Lucius asked.

"Uh…. Nothing." And the two fled from the room.

"Mia do you know what's going on?" Lucius asked.

"Unfortunately not." She frowned feeling warmth on her chest

"What?"

"Feel the emotion from your ring and necklace and then you tell me." They parents looked at their daughter and then they realized that she was right, the emotion of mischievous.

"Oh, boy,"

"No, not even close;" There was a loud rustling upstairs, "CRAP!" Hermione bolted from the room. The parents looked at each other for a moment before they heard Hermione yelling at her brothers, "SHUT UP! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, GIVE IT! NO, STOP, MOTHER!"

They stood for a moment smiling before they heard the boys yell, "HERMIONE AND GEORGE SITTING IN A TREE? WHAT'S THIS MIA, FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

That was when the adults heard a horrific sound, Hermione screamed extremely high pitched, "DADDY!"

"I'll take care of it," Lucius said.

"You can't do anything Lucius, we have already invited them ov…"

"Who said I was going to do anything?" Lucius got his Slytherin look in his eyes before sweeping out of the room.

"Now that's where they got it from, I knew it wasn't me," Narcissa said.

"Got what?"

"Wait for it…" they listened for the conversation about to occur on the upper floor of the manor.

"What are you boys doing to your sister this time?"

"Nothing, it's not our fault that she left her journal out. And you know what we found out? She really, REALLY likes George Father, so we were just going to help them along."

"Daddy, you have to make them stop."

"No I think it's a brilliant idea."

"WHAT?" they heard Hermione scream, "You are all ridiculous, I can't believe that you are just going to let them get away with this." They heard Hermione stomp down the hall.

"Well she may not get the Slytherin trait from you but she certainly got your temper," Severus joked.

"Shut up Sev, it's not something I brag about."

"So Narcissa, are you going to explain to us what you meant by what the boys inherit from Lucius?" Molly asked.

"What… oh yes, the teasing, they want Mia to crack and hex them all, Lucius and Ohmare used to do it to me all the time, and as I recall, growing up, Sirius and Regulus did the same thing."

"Yep that sounds like Sirius," Harry said coming into the room.

"Hello Harry, do you have everything?"

"I believe so." Just then he was almost run over by an angry Hermione.

"Mother are you going to do anything?"

"I will take care of it Mia just be patient."

"I never thought I would say this but I would give anything to be an only child again, they are going to embarrass me mother." Tears started glistening in her eyes as she talked.

"Dear, if I know your mother as well as I think I do, she won't let you get embarrassed." Minerva stated.

"They have my journal!"

Narcissa got a deadly look on her face and swept out of the room it was one thing to tease but a girl's journal is something too personal. "Suckers, I told them to give it back."

"Hermione what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Brothers, how did you survive Gin? I only have two and I am losing my mind."

"Years of practice and screaming." Suddenly they heard Narcissa upstairs.

"You boys are to get yourself downstairs this instant and greet your guests and you are to leave your sister alone. And you! You are her father and you are supposed to keep her from being badgered too much by her brothers!" Lucius said something no one could hear, "Don't you think I know that she likes him? You are all to leave her alone tonight and are NOT to help this along. Now downstairs all of you, and give me your sisters journal!" The boys joined them in the sitting room moments later.

"Sorry Hermione."

"Yeah sorry Mia, but we really think it's cute."

"Oh my gosh, someone call Rita Skeeter, a Slytherin thinks something is_ cute_!" Hermione and Ginny laughed. When the laughing died, Hermione said, "Just promise you will leave well enough alone."

"Deal." The three shook hands just in time for the twins to walk through.

"Ok well we had better be off, you children behave yourselves, am I understood." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes ma'am," all the children said. And the older Weasley couple was gone.

"We had better be going too dears, we want you all to have fun tonight." Albus said.

"Grandpa do you have to go?"

"Yeah you are a lot of fun!" Draco said.

"Oh well I think I know where loyalties lie in this family," Minerva put her hand on her chest I mock hurt.

"Oh Grams, the boys can have him and Gin and I can have you!"

"As much fun as that sounds, I am afraid that we both must get back to the school in fear that whatever students are remaining will burn it to the ground."

"Ok." Hermione said hugging her grandmother and then her grandfather.

"Actually, if we can trust the children here for a few minutes not to kill each other, Lucius and I would like to join you for a moment."

"Of course Cis, you all be good."

"We will!" and their grandparents, Severus and the Malfoys disappeared through the green flames one at a time.

"Yes alone at last!" Blaise said blaring his music, "Party."

"Whoo-hoo!" the kids danced around for a good hour wearing themselves out and laying around various places in the room.

"What time is it?" Draco asked from his upside down position on the couch.

"Two-fifty." Hermioen said looking at the clock.

"Holy crap, that explains why I am so tired."

"Really, it has nothing to do with the fact that we were just… what's the muggle phrase Hermione… cramming out?"

"Jamming out."

"Yeah that one." The group laughed.

"So Hermione, what was with you and Draco calling our professors 'Grams,' and 'Grandpa'?" Fred asked.

"Yeah that was a bit odd." George said, Harry and Ginny were eagerly nodding their heads.

"Shall we tell them?" Draco asked from his upside down position.

"I suppose that they can be trusted enough," Hermione smiled at George who smiled back tenfold and kissed her cheek. "You guys have to promise not to say ANYTHING, They could get into some real trouble and they have a lot of enemies, and Draco and I are already in danger enough with our father and with Harry."

"Our lips are sealed," Ginny said. Draco and Hermione explained the whole Christmas scene to the group who listened intently.

"Wow that was really nice of you Draco, I mean we would expect something like that from 'Mione but from you it's a total shock." Ginny said.

"I have my soft spots," Draco said smiling an upside down smile at her.

"Yeah like his head," Blaise said as he came running down the stairs with a few pillows, which he dutifully chucked one at his brother and one at his sister. No one even noticed him leave.

Hermione squealed as one hit her and then she threw it at Harry, and before they knew it, a full on pillow fight broke out; Hermione ran upstairs to go get more pillows so that it was fair. When the fight was done, feathers were everywhere and the group was back on the floor laughing.

"That was fun," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Everything seems more fun now a day," George said kissing her.

"Yeah even with the return of You-Know-Who." Fred continued.

"I agree, when I am with this group, I don't feel like the world is on my shoulders; like the world doesn't rely on my ability to control my magic to beat him."

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said.

"For what?"

"That I burned that bridge between you and Ron before the war, you need both of us and I am just really sorry that I ruined that for you."

Harry got up and pulled her into a hug, "Mione, you didn't ruin anything, Ron is a prick. I don't NEED anyone there; I want people there, like you, Draco, Fred, George and Ginny, that's all I need to make it through this." Hermione smiled at him and leaned into him for another hug.

"Hey Mia,"

"Yes Blaise."

"Shouldn't your parents have been back by now?"

"Yeah, but they are probably in deep conversation avoiding us while we party." Draco said.

"They have never left us at home alone for this long before." Blaise pointed out.

"Blaise they are fine, besides, Hermione's here and she's just like Mrs. Weasley in the motherly department. They knew that she was responsible enough to keep us out of any major damage." Draco said.

"On that note, chop, chop it's time for bed." Hermione said clapping her hands.

"OH man," the boys whined. Hermioen used her wand and quickly repaired the pillows handing a good number to the boys. She and Ginny followed a few moments later grabbing their own pillows and heading to Hermione's room. After they were dressed, they laid in bed and simply talked.

"Hermione, do you like George?"

"What?"

"Do you like my brother?"

"Yes, I mean, he is someone I can feel comfortable around and laugh and cry and not worry about how I look."

"You always look great."

"That's not what I meant, I mean I don't have to worry whether or not I look weak or strong, you know?"

"Yeah, do you see it as a 'forever' thing?"

"I don't know, it's always a possibility."

"Yeah I suppose." They laid in silence for a moment before Ginny asked, "How are you holding up?"

"With the whole, 'you're adopted and your biological parents are the Malfoys' thing?"

"Yeah."

"Surprisingly well, I mean I am happy and Mother and Father are extremely loving."

"That's good; you know that you can always come to me if you need anything right?"

"Yeah," she grabbed the young girl's hand, "I do, thank you."

"You're welcome." Little did they know that a similar conversation was going on next door.

"George, do you like her?"

"Your sister? Yes."

"Will you take care of her?" Blaise asked.

"Of course, Hermione has been part of our lives for the past five and a half years, that's not going to change even if we don't work out."

"Promise?" Draco prodded.

"Yes. It's weird to have a sister to look after now isn't it?"

"Yea a bit, I mean I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"Yeah we all feel the same; about both Ginny and Hermione." Draco nodded.

"So how is the adjustment coming?" Harry asked.

"With Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"Good, she seems better, happier, she even seems like she is warming up to Blaise and I ganging up on her sometimes."

"Yeah, no one says anything, but that's the best part," Fred said.

"It is, when she doesn't drag Mother in on it." Draco said.

"Yeah, try and avoid that." George shared a knowing smile with his brother and then the room fell silent.

A/N: Hey all, I hope you all have had a marvelous summer… Here is the last installment of the first Christmas, Next chapter everyone returns to Hogwarts. However, this will be my last chapter update until probably September, due to a family vacation. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you all again for all the favorite story adds and alert adds! Have a great rest of your August!

Puppyluv09


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Return to school

The break came to an end much too quickly in the children's eyes; they loved hanging out at each other's houses and enjoyed being able to say and do what they wanted without worry as to the what rule they would be breaking. The first day of school seemed normal enough, everyone got back into the swing of their schedules and attended every meal and studied in the library until thirty minutes before curfew. It was a good schedule for the most part, except the twins didn't want to study much.

"Shouldn't you two be at least attempting to pass your NEWT's?"

"Shouldn't you be studying for you're…? Never mind."

"You know, she's right."

"Isn't she always?"

"Yep."

Umbridge was still wreaking havoc on the school and the small group that were involved in Dumbledore's Army. One night Hermione had had it, "That toad is going to kill us all from panic!"

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Draco asked one day when they were all in the Slytherin common room.

"Everyone is on edge and worried that they are going to be next to be called into her office for 'friendly conversation.' She is absolutely horrid."

"You got hassled today didn't you?"

She plopped into the couch, "Yes, it was frightening."

"Don't worry Mia, she maybe on our tail but no one can say anything, they swore."

"I know, but I still don't like her."

"Name one person that likes her.

"Filch."

"Eww" all of them exclaimed at once.

"That was gross Hermione," Ginny said.

"It's true though," George said, "yeah he is like her little puppy dog," Fred continued. The students laughed.

The group continued on with their lives as if nothing was going on; Hermione had frequent chats with her grandmother and vented a lot of her frustrations, minus her worries about the DA. Eventually January and February passed without much of a hassle. Hermione and George went on their date on Valentine's Day to Hogsmeade and Umbridge got more frustrated as time went one.

One day during a DA practice, there was a banging noise, when they checked it out; it was Umbridge trying to catch them in the act of practicing and meeting illegally. She had caught them and immediately called the minister who met her along with Harry, Hermione and Draco in the headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall was there as well. After a few questions, the Minister announced that he was taking Albus to Azkaban, Albus and Fawkes pulled a magic trick and disappeared. Dolores volunteered to take over the school, she was unfortunately given permission and all of the DA members were punished, they all had to do lines with her special quills a week later. It turns out that Cho had been the one that ratted them out with full intention; Umbridge had promised her a full pardon if she told her what she needed to know.

Hermione, the twins, Ginny, Harry, Draco and Blaise all sat in Minerva's office icing their hands.

"I can't believe that BRAT ratted on us, I swear I am going to get her for this!"

"I think the un-removable boils are enough Mia."

"No their not, those third years were just supporting the cause, they didn't deserve to do lines, it was my stupid idea. This is my fault."

"No Mione, it's ours too, we made our choices." George said putting an arm around her.

The group of fifth years was taking their OWLs a month later and Fred and George had pulled their little stunt as they left the school. Hermione knew that they were going to be alright, but it still hurt to watch the two leave the school so soon. She didn't have time to be sad for too much longer because Harry had grabbed her arm as he collapsed onto the ground from a vision. He only said "Sirius," before bolting toward the castle.

"Harry wait, what if this is a trap?" Hermione asked after he told her what he had seen.

"What if it is? He's my only family left I need him with me! Can you sit there and tell me that you would just sit here if he had someone you loved?" Hermione was silent, "We are going to floo headquarters and see if he's there."

Harry had just come out of the floo when Hermione was tackled to the ground and he was pulled up by his collar by Seamus. Hermione was held back by Ron; Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco and Blaise were held back by others from Ron's posse.

"Calling upon Dumbledore are we?"

"No," Umbridge slapped him. Snape came in and Harry used a code that he knew that he would understand.

"They have Padfoot in the place where it's hidden; you need to sound the alarm." Snape put a puzzled look on his face and left the office.

"Tell me what that means or I will be forced to use the cruciatus curse."

"You can't do that, it's illegal!" Hermione said trying to remain calm.

"What the minister and the board don't know can't hurt me."

She started to form the curse, "Harry tell her!"

"Tell me what."

"Tell her where it's hidden or I will, I can't watch you be tortured."

"Where what is?"

"Dumbledore's weapon that he plans on using against the ministry."

Hermione had led Umbridge and Harry into the forest, unfortunately, they were overrun by centaurs and when Umbridge attacked one of them, the attacked back and Hermione and Harry had barely made it out of the forest and back to the castle when they met up with Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco and Blaise on the bridge.

"I have to get to the ministry."

"We are going with you," Hermione said.

"I will not risk it."

"Harry, we are going with you, we are in this together," Neville said.

"Fine, any idea how to get there," Harry sighed in defeat.

"Threstals of course," Luna said.

The group had taken the threstals to the ministry where they went into the Department of Mysteries to find Sirius; he wasn't there.

"Shouldn't you know the difference between real and false memoires by now Potter?" Bellatix asked.

"Aunt Bellatrix?"

"Very observant Draco, you and your sister are to get out of here."

"No we are staying with Harry."

"Very well, Potter, give me the prophecy."

"Come any closer and I will smash it."

"Very good Potter, he knows how to play Bella." One of the death eaters said.

The students were the first to throw a curse and a full battle broke out; the students tried to escape both deatheaters and the department. They hit a stone walled room after running out the door, they stood together and got ready for battle, unfortunately, they weren't ready for apparition nabbing. Harry was standing alone by the time the death eaters had his friends.

"Give me the prophecy Potter and we will let them go."

"Don't Harry!" Hermione yelled. The death eater that had a hold on her put his hand over her mouth.

Harry started reaching to put the prophecy in her hand when there were numerous lights throughout the room and numerous death eaters fell. Sirius appeared with a mysterious looking man beside him.

"Say away from my Godson," Sirius said. He and Bellatrix got into a minor battle while the man ran around to help get the students out of the room. He rounded up Blaise, Draco and Hermione.

"Dad," Blaise said.

"Hi son," he patted his son's shoulder and Hermione found her voice.

"Ohmare?" He looked so familiar, but then again Blaise looked like a miniature, much like Draco did to her own father.

"Hello Hermione it's nice to finally meet you. Listen to me all three of you; you are to get out of here."

"No we are going to help you," Draco protested.

"You all have done well, but let us take it from here."

"Us?"

"The Order, now get out of here while you still can." Hermione looked up and saw her parents, grandmother and friends dueling death eaters throughout the room, more specifically, she focused on Harry and Sirius dueling with Bellatrix. "Go now!" and Soon Ohmare was dueling with the other two as another death eater joined in the fight. Blaise, Hermione and Draco were so wrapped up in their own musings that they didn't notice the death eater approach them. Blaise heard something behind him and turned just in time for the death eater to stun Draco. Hermione and Blaise both drew their wands in time to knock him out. Hermione turned and saw Harry and his team struggling.

"Blaise you take him I have to help." She didn't wait for a response she ran and helped her godfather. She didn't know how long they dueled for but she heard a Latin phrase come from behind her and before she knew what was going on, Ohmare jumped between her and curse and quickly crumpled in a heap on the floor.

"That's for your betrayal traitors; soon you will all pay!" and he began to run in the opposite direction.

Hermione knelt in next to her godfather as Blaise came rushing out of nowhere.

"Blaise, listen to me, take care of your family, take care of our family, they are all you need to keep going through the day."

"I will but you are going to be fine."

"No, listen you all are to take care of each other," they nodded agreement.

"Hermione, just know that I loved you and that if I had known that your family was going to be in danger before I left I would have taken you with me."

"I know."

"I love you both and tell Draco that I love him too."

"We will," Hermione said her face now damp with tears. Ohmare took a few more breaths and then went limp. Blaise clung to his father's body as he wept. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and he saw a death eater, he ran after him. Hermione turned and watched the battle raging on around her, Bella threw a silent hex at Sirius, which she ran and jumped in front of, luckily it was just a stunner, and Bellatrix wanted the Azkaban escapee to take the rap for the damage they had caused. Harry saw Hermione jump in front of the unknown curse for Sirius; he thought it was the killing curse. He didn't notice the stray stunner hit Sirius, when Bellatrix took off running, so did he. He didn't notice that Blaise had followed another death eater just a moment earlier. They entered the corridor in time to watch the battle continue. Bellatrix went to go throw a curse at Blaise.

"Crucio!" Harry shouted; Bellatix fell to the ground with a thud. She turned over and looked surprised that the boy knew of the unforgivable.

"You have to mean it you stupid boy!"

A voice came into Harry's head, "Kill her, she deserves it." He turned to throw a curse at the known voice but was thrown back. Voldemort had come to kill him, he threw a curse at Blaise without uttering a single word and Blaise crumpled to the ground. Just then a green flash came into the room and standing behind Harry was Dumbledore himself.

"Leave him alone Tom!"

"It's my right to kill the boy. Kill or be killed."

Albus threw a curse and another battle began.

Minerva, Lucius and Narcissa took care of the rest of the deatheaters that they could and quickly rushed to the three crumpled forms lying in the middle of the room.

"Hermione!" Narcissa ran to her daughter's side and attempted to wake her while Lucius ran over to the stray form just a few feet away from his daughter and Sirius. He checked his pulse and realized he was gone.

"He's dead."

"Who?" Narcissa asked pulling her daughter's seemingly lifeless body to her.

"Ohmare." Narcissa had a wave of tears came over her, "its ok dear, I am pretty sure that they both already know." Narcissa leaned into her husband as Minerva brought Sirius back.

"Ow my head hurts." He said sitting up.

"I bet, sorry I think that was one of my stunners." Minerva said smiling at her old student.

"Damn Minerva, who were you aiming at, my mother?"

"The thought crossed my mind." Minerva smiled; she and Sirius looked at the three quarters of the Malfoy family in front of them. "Tonks, you and the others take the students back to the Hogwarts Infirmary and make sure Poppy tends to them as soon as she can."

"What about him?" Moody asked.

"Take him as well; just quickly get out of here." The aurors that were conscious quickly took the students back to the school.

"She jumped in front of that curse, it was meant for me." Sirius admitted.

"She always had that Gryffindor courage," Narcissa said.

"Do you know what it was?"

"Something obviously strong enough to knock her out, I think my dear cousin wanted me to take the rap like she always did."

"I wouldn't put it past her." Came a hoarse voice.

"Mia?" Lucius asked.

"Hi Daddy." She smiled at him, "Damn that hurt," she sat up and gently put her hand to her chest.

"Baby I am so glad you are ok," Minerva said.

"Thanks Grams." She smiled at them, "Where is everyone?"

"Safe at the school," Narcissa said through her tears.

"Can we go to the school?"

"Sure," the six apparated outside the gates and quickly took Hermione to the infirmary.

Hermione awoke to a load of commotion coming from the next few beds over. Harry was awake and relaying the previous day's events to the Headmaster and his Deputy while Sirius sat on the bed with his arm around his godson.

"Hey Mia," Draco whispered noticing her open her eyes; he attempted to get out of bed.

"Don't you dare even consider it Mr. Malfoy, your leg won't heal with you constantly get up."

"Yes, Ma'am," Hermione giggled, which drew all the attention of the room to her.

"Hermione," Minerva bustled over to her granddaughter and her parents stood from their sleeping positions next to her bed. She was quickly enveloped into a load of hugs. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but… what day is it?"

"Tuesday." Harry said.

"I've been out for four days?"

"Yes, but you are more healed then your brother over there," Poppy pointed a finger at Draco who flushed a bright red.

"Mia," Lucius asked, "What do you remember?"

"Jumping at a curse... Then nothing."

"Here take this." Poppy commanded

"What is it?"

"Does it matter?" Hermione shrugged and gulped down the potion and made a face.

"That's disgusting."

"Don't talk to me, talk to Severus he's the one that brews them. He probably does it to ensure that the student's attempt to stay out of the infirmary so that he doesn't have to brew as much." This caused Hermione to giggle. Her smile faded as soon as she laid eyes on Blaise.

"Blaise?" He didn't look at her, "Blaise are you ok?"

"Sure," he looked at her and then rolled over so that his back was facing her. She got this deep feeling of guilt inside of her and turned back to those that were around her bed.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zamini, you are both clear to go. I want you to go straight to your common room and take a shower, both of you could use the hot water. And Mr. Malfoy, you are to use those crutches, if I hear of you off of them, you will come straight back."

"Yes ma'am," Draco stood on his crutches and walked over to his sister, he squeezed her hand, "I'll talk to you later." Blaise didn't say anything; he just walked out of the room. Hermione followed him and then stared down at her hands folded in her lap, willing herself not to cry. She could feel his deep sadness through the necklace. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Fred and George running into the room with the Ginny, Molly and Arthur in tow.

"Hermione!" George said breathlessly, he pulled her to him for a deep kiss. Hermione smiled against his lips and pulled away. "I am so glad that you are ok." She pulled him into a hug and held on to him as if her life depended on it. She wouldn't cry, she was a strong person and didn't need this many people worrying about her sanity at the moment. She hugged the rest of the group and they sat down and Harry continued to relive the battle he witnessed between Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"I'm glad that you are both ok."

"Yeah; you want to know what my thought was that made me push him from my mine?"

"What."

"You; you and the Weasleys, our odd dysfunctional family that we have built up over the past five years."

Hermione smiled and as soon as it appeared, it disappeared and was replaced by a stream of tears. She quickly realized what was happening and hid her face under her pillow.

"Mia Bear, what's the matter?" Lucius asked rubbing his daughter's back. She mumbled into his pillow, "Mia, we can't understand you when you hide under your pillow like that."

"Baby talk to us," Narcissa put a comforting hand on her daughter's arm.

"No, it's my fault," She muffled through the pillow.

"Hermione, did you just say it's your fault?" Albus asked. He saw her nod under the pillow. He looked at Minerva.

"Baby, what's your fault?" Minerva asked.

Hermione snapped she sat up and yelled, "Ohmare, my godfather is dead because of ME! That curse was meant for me! I didn't deserve to live, I _don't_ deserve to live, and it's all my fault. Blaise's father is dead because of ME, IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Hermione collapsed into her pillow and sobbed.

"Mia Bear, that was in no way your fault, Ohmare would have jumped in front of the killing curse itself if it meant you would get to live, he adored you."

"That's why Blaise is mad at me, that's why he can't even look at me, because I was the one that was meant to die; I'm a bloody horrible person!"

"Mione, because of you… if you were a horrible person, I would be the one just now waking up out of a good comma, you jumped in front of that curse for me, you are not a bad person at all," Sirius said from the foot to the bed. This only made her cry harder. George couldn't take it anymore, he quickly got up and he hustled down to the halls to the Slytherin common room.

"Blaise get out here now!" after a few minutes of banging and yelling, Blaise came to the door.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to go to the hospital and tell Hermione that the death of your father is not her fault."

"It isn't her fault," Blaise said confused.

"Really, because she feels that it is and she thinks that you are not talking to her because of it."

"Oh man." Blaise quickly left the doorway and briskly walked into the hospital wing. "Hermione Jean Malfoy!" he called. He saw Hermione look at him between her parents. "How dare you blame yourself for my father's death, you will quit moping around this instant!"

"But Blaise…"

He approached the foot of the bed, "Don't you think that I don't blame myself? If I hadn't let you go off to help the Boy-That-Just-Won't-Die and his godfather, you wouldn't have been in the line of fire and he wouldn't have jumped in front of that curse. There was nothing you could have done, let it go."

"But…"

"No Hermione Let It Go. I miss him too and I knew him about as well as you did."

"But…"

"I swear Hermione if I hear that word one more time I am going to come over there and beat the crap out of you myself."

Hermione thought of her statement for a moment, "I'm sorry."

Blaise quickly whipped the tears from his eyes before sitting next to his god sister. He pulled her to his chest and the two wept for their loss. The group that was around the bed looked at each other before leaving the two to mourn in peace. Blaise and Hermione cried themselves to sleep and they slept for the rest of the day.

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, they make my day every time. So that was chapter 26 for you, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Read and Review. Also I don't know if I told you all this or not but I am only going to be updating on Sunday's from here on out simply because college is kicking my butt hard this semester, so please bear with me.

And, yes I am aware that Minerva was supposed to be in the hospital but I like her too much so I decided to forgo that scene. Sad, I know, unfortunately, there is a war so there will be more loss, please bear with me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please read and review.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Summer

Summer began for the group as it usually did, but this time Hermione was with them, so instead of the typical boy time, they decided to have a family campout a few miles from the house with Minerva and Albus, Hermione, Draco and Blaise were allowed to invite friends so they invited the usual group and they had fun. They camped by a lake where they went swimming and Hermione and Ginny laid out in the sun laughing at the boys playing with a Frisbee. At night, Minerva, Ginny and the Malfoy women made lunch and dinner while the group discussed things from summer plans to the Twins' joke shop. When they slept, the children laid under the night sky, Ginny laid between Harry and Draco, Fred and Blaise laid on either side of the trio and Hermione laid in George's arms with her head on his chest, she loved the sound of his heart as it lulled her to sleep. When neither was sleeping, they were kissing; each innocent bit of contact gave Hermione butterflies.

One day while she was tanning with her mother, George came up and planted one on her before joining her on the sandy ground.

"Hey Mione."

"Hey George," Hermione turned to him with one eye closed from the sun.

"How are you?"

"Good, tired but other than that, I'm happy."

"Good because Lucius told me to come and get you both, we are getting ready to go back because he has work and we have that… thing."

"The funeral."

"Yeah."

"Well then, let's not keep your father waiting." Narcissa stood and started walking back to the camp.

"Ok, will you help me up" George smiled before standing and pulling Hermione up, he pulled with just a bit too much force and she smacked into his chest. He smiled as he held her half covered body to his bare chest. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." He kissed her tenderly.

"Hey quit making out with my sister and let's get moving!" Draco said, both turned bright red.

"We're coming," Hermione called back, she quickly withdrew from George and quickly wrapped her beach wrap around her waist and went to help her family pack. Soon enough they were back at Malfoy Manor and unpacking again. The group sat down to a small and simple dinner and then everyone sat down and watched each other play various board games.

"I hate to ruin the mood with this sad news but…" Lucius started.

"Then don't," Minerva said smirking at his look.

"It concerns Ohmare," each person in the room looked at Hermione and Blaise.

"His funeral is on Wednesday and his will reading will be later that day."

"Fine," Blaise stood and walked to his room.

"We'll be there for you two," Harry said.

"Thanks."

"We had better get going, it was fun. Thank you for allowing us to tag along Mr. Malfoy."

"Of course Miss Weasley." The group disappeared one by one through the fire place and then the Malfoy family turned their attention to Hermione.

"Are you…" Draco started.

"Yes I'm fine, we should be more concerned with Blaise, it was his father," And she too left the room.

Wednesday came a bit too soon for the household; they were all at breakfast eating silently. Soon however three owls came flying into the room, two landed in front of Hermione while the other landed in front of Lucius.

"Who are they from dear?" Narcissa asked.

"One's from George, he says that he and the rest of the order will meet us at the service."

"And the other?" Lucius asked while skimming over his own letter.

"It's from Professor Snape concerning my extra work."

"What about it?"

"He says that we can start as soon as we are ready, starting next week."

"Oh yes I totally forgot about that."

"I did too to be honest."

The family finished their breakfast and went and dressed appropriately for the burial. They all returned to the parlor about fifteen minutes later. Narcissa was in all black and her hair was left down, Lucius was dressed in his official ministry cloths, Draco and Blaise could have been twins, they wore black pants and shoes with dark green satin shirts; Hermione on the other hand was in a dark green knee length dress with black shoes, her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail held by a black ribbon. They all went out and apparated to the house where Ohmare had been hiding. Hermione couldn't help but be in awe, her godfather was a genius. He lived in a moderate sized home with a fairly large brown barn off to the side where she noticed that there were three horses; one black paint with a star on its head, one palomino with a strip on its face, and a chestnut horse with a pure white face. Hermione was gawking and she didn't care, this was her dream home (an idea she had only shared with one person mind you), and it actually existed. She followed her family to a small gathering place where not many people were but still a good number of people already in attendance, Hermione spotted George and the rest of the Weasley family, she approached them and grabbed George's hand with both of hers and resting her head on his shoulder, they chatted amongst themselves and then the service started.

It was a nice service to say the least, the ministry official, Lucius conducted the service starting them off with the general words as to why they were there and that Ohmare was a good man. A few guests stood and offered their kind words and Hermione stood after looking at Blaise.

"I didn't know of Ohmare until this fall and I regret it. He was my godfather and he died to save me. If that means anything, that despite the fact that he missed almost all of Blaise and my childhoods, he loved those that were close to him. He will be missed by us all." Hermione sat and Blaise took her into his arms and he held her while they both cried. At the end, the guests stood and gave their condolences to Blaise and Hermione they brought in another ministry official, a lawyer, to read the will. Soon they were all sitting in on the reading; the lawyer introduced himself and said that they were to get down to business.

"**I Ohmare Oryan Zambini, leave my son, Blaise Zambini twenty thousand pounds, his horse Shadow. Our family portrait all the contents of room three and all of the products of the study.**

**To my god daughter, Hermione Malfoy, I leave also twenty thousand pounds along with her horse Thunder. Also I leave her all of the contents of the first library and the contents of room four.**

**To my friend Draco Malfoy, I leave your own twenty thousand pounds, your horse Platinum and all of the contents of room five.**

**To Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, I leave my estate and all of its contents outside of the three rooms mentioned above, for you to split amongst the three children when they come of age. Along with ten thousand pounds to help raise Blaise.**

**To Severus Snape, I leave all of my potions ingredients, instruments and books.**

**To Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, I leave all of my transfiguration books at the vault at Gringgotts bank for addition to your library.**

**To Fred and George Weasley, I know that you did not know me but for helping take care of my goddaughter, I leave ten thousand pounds to help you start up your business.**

**To Molly and Arthur Weasley, I leave you fifteen thousand pounds for helping introduce Hermione into this world. **

**Use these things well. Blessed be my friends and family."**

The lawyer disappeared and the group dispersed, "We can't possibly take that money," Molly said.

"Ohmare wouldn't have left it if he didn't think that you deserved it," Lucius said.

"But…"

"No buts Molly, Ohmare left it in his will." Narcissa said.

"Shall we go look at the rooms?" Draco said.

"Yeah, I think that it would be best." Blaise said. "Hermione?" She nodded and stood between her brothers and they put their arms around each other's waists and entered the house. Blaise led Hermione to room four and Draco to room five before he himself headed to room three.

Hermione entered her room and found a bunch of old family heirlooms, mostly jewelry that looked to be from as early as the early 1800's. She walked around the room she noticed a few paintings of her and her father; she assumed that this was to be her room had she stayed in the magical world. In the closet she found numerous ball gowns that were to her liking, plenty of color and nothing black, she smiled at her godfather's taste. In the desk she found numerous stationary sets and new quills. She continued around the room and found a letter on her bed; she approached the bed and sat on the edge as she broke the seal.

_To my dearest goddaughter Hermione,_

_If you are reading this, then you have discovered room four; right between the boys so that you will always be safe. A room like this was to be yours had you stayed in the magical community. There are numerous things in the room that I hope are to your liking. The jewelry is usually passed from mother to daughter but I was an only child and had never blessed with a daughter of my own genes and so when you appeared into my life, I hope you accept them as they are rightfully, in my opinion, yours. _

_Your parents have probably already told you that I left before they were forced to give you up, that unfortunately is true. Due to the Dark Lord rising in power, I thought it best not to add more to your plate at such a young age, however, while I disappeared from the magical world, I did not leave your side even if you couldn't see me. I don't know if you would recall a black cat that would come over and play with you in the back yard of the Granger's house; or if you remember Mr. Barttely from down the street, that was me, I always wanted to make sure that you were happy. The Granger's love you child, even when you have an out in our world, always remember those that raised you in nothing but love._

_I was so happy to see that you had a happy childhood free from the accusations of being a death eater's daughter .I am also glad that you found those loving grandparents that you always talked about. _

_I want you to know that after I found out where you were, I discretely went back to your parent's house and watched them. I saw your father enter the house and tell your mother that you were gone, it broke her heart. She cried for days, it took all of your father's will not to cry, he had to be strong for her. It was a good week before he cracked and isolated himself in his study. I waited until he came out and mourned with your mother before I returned. I promised them that I would keep you safe to the best of my ability. I loved you like my own Hermione, and I never wanted you hurt. Please help the boys get through this; you need them as much as they need you. Stick with your friends and always listen to your heart, it can never miss lead you._

_Forever in your heart, Ohmare._

Hermione felt a sharp pain, in her heart, she knew this man all along and she never knew, he had been there, even after he moved away, given her hugs like an uncle should, given her gifts, and kept in touch with her during her summer vacations at home; that's why he looked so familiar, and why her dream house exists, she had only told Mr. Barttely. She started to cry, she tried to contain them for as long as possible but her tears turned into heartfelt sobs, she laid on the bed and let out every emotion she had been holding in since that dreadful day at the ministry.

"Where did the children go?" Molly asked.

"I believe that they went up to the rooms that Ohmare left them." Lucius said.

"We should go check on them," George said.

"No we should let them mourn, they will let it all out when they are…" Narcissa gasped grabbing her chest, Minerva winced and did the same, Lucius, Albus and Severus grabbed their hands as their bodies felt the pain that filled the three children's hearts.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"The kids, it feels like my heart is breaking." They all looked at their items of jewelry and sure enough the stones were turning brown and red-violet. The group with the mood sensors as Albus was so fond of calling them ran toward the house with the Weasley clan in tow. The entered the house with a clatter, "Hermione, Blaise, Draco?" Narcissa called.

They heard a smashing from one of the rooms from upstairs, another had banging and that was it.

"Narcissa, you and Minerva go to Hermione, Albus you and I'll go to Blaise, Severus, could you go to Draco, I shall join you momentarily." Everyone nodded and headed in their separate directions, Molly led her family upstairs following Narcissa and Minerva to Hermione's room. Narcissa knocked three times before entering, she didn't hear any smashing noises so she figured that it was safe enough to enter without getting something thrown at her head. The sight that greeted her wasn't what she wanted to see; her daughter lay upon the bed clinging to a piece of parchment sobbing onto her pillow.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"Leave me alone."

"No you will talk to me."

"No I won't; leave me alone!" Hermione grabbed a pillow that she wasn't laying on and threw it at her mother.

"Baby talk to me, I want to help you." Narcissa grabbed the pillow that Hermione threw and put it in its place as she sat on the bed at her daughter's feet.

"I don't want to talk, I don't deserve sympathy."

"You just lost a man you hardly knew because he wanted to save you. You do deserve some form of sympathy; we are only trying to find a way to help you." Minerva said sitting on the other side of the bed.

Hermione let the sobs rake her body before she finally calmed enough to talk, "I knew him."

"Of course you knew him baby, he was there that night…"

"NO MOTHER YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I KNEW HIM, HE WAS MY NEIGHBOR, SOMEONE I THOUGHT OF AS AN UNCLE FOR YEARS AND I NEVER KNEW! I **KNEW** HIM!" Hermione sat up on the bed and yelled at her mother.

Now it was Harry's turn to attempt to talk to her, "Which neighbor Mione?"

"Mr. Barttley."

"The one that sent you all of those cooked goods at school?"

"Yeah, that one, I knew him Harry," Her voice turned from one of sadness to one of anger, "and even after I realized that I was a witch, he didn't tell me; he didn't tell me a DAMN thing!"

"Mione would you have believed him?"

"What does that matter? HE was my _godfather_, he should have said something!"

"Mione," George said, "He didn't want to shake your faith in him, and he wanted to stay close to you until the day he died. If I were in his position I would have done the same thing, I wouldn't have thought that you would have believed me either; the Malfoy's supposedly hated you, I assume you voiced those opinions to him?" Hermione nodded, "So would you have taken that news like it was something that you heard every day?"

"I guess not," Hermione said quite defeated. "But I knew him; he was there for as long as I can remember, he also spoke of you in his letter Mother."

"Really, did he say that I was evil?" she said trying to get her daughter to laugh

"No," Hermione read the letter out loud to the group as her tears spilled all over the page. When she was done she heard a loud bang from next door. She quickly stood and turned left heading towards Blaise's room. She opened the door and was prepared to be hit with any random object that he could pick up. "Blaise STOP!" she quickly approached him as he attempted to take his family portrait off the wall. She grabbed him and he fought her but she kept a firm grip on his arms, "Stop, destroying the room won't bring him back." He looked at her through glistening tears and fell to the floor; once again, the two leaned on each other for support. As Blaise wept on Hermione's shoulder as she rubbed circles on his back, fighting her own tears. Narcissa relayed the letter to her husband. Neither said anything but just looked at their two of three kids dealing with their loss.

When they had gained enough composure, they looked at each other and Blaise wiped a stray tear off of Hermione's cheek, they smiled at each other, "I'm sorry Mia, for everything."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, everything has worked out for the best." Suddenly they heard a thump down the hall, which caused the two to jump, Hermione sighed as Blaise pulled her with him out the door. They led the group to Draco's room where he was hitting and kicking the wall repeatedly. This time it was Blaise that approached the distraught teen. "Mate, let it out, just not on your wall, you are going to hurt yourself and it's not going to do what you want."

"I hate him Blaise, he knew where my sister was this whole time and he never said anything!" Draco said made to punch the wall again.

"Draco," Hermione quickly grabbed her brother's arm and pulled it down, "I know how you're angry; just put yourself in my shoes for a second and imagine how I feel. He was my neighbor for ten years! I knew of him and he never said anything to me. Don't you think that I am upset too, don't you think that I am hurt by what he did?"

"You knew?"

"I just found out myself," she said pulling out her own letter. "He did what was best, we all know that was plenty enough of a reason for his actions."

"What are you talking about?"

"Draco, would you have believed him if he had come flat out and said that Hermione Jean Granger was your sister, the stupid mudblood from Gryffindor, I don't' think that I would've have believed him had he said that I was really a Malfoy, you hated me, there was no way we could have been related." Draco was done, he enveloped his sister into a bone crushing hug, which she gratefully returned, Blaise hugged them both and they all wept a new set of tears, tears of pain and tears of relief, they were together, they knew they had each other.

The group soon recovered from the almost disturbing news and the funeral a week or so later, life was almost back to normal. Hermione had started her extra work with Severus the second Monday after the funeral, Draco and Blaise had set to do their homework and fix a barn behind Malfoy Manor for the horses, the group had decided that it would be a good idea to keep them at Malfoy Manor during the breaks and if so desired, they could take the horses to the school. Hermione wasn't too fond of the idea at first but one day after having a brutal day of work with Severus, her brothers had taken her on a walk of the grounds and it was surprisingly relaxing and she was hasty to agree with her brothers. Hermione flooed to the castle every day, minus Sunday to continue with her extra work. She couldn't deny that it was something she enjoyed; she got to ask questions, and brew potions. She was happy and living again.

One day while on her break, she went to Diagon Alley to visit George, it was great. He wasn't too fond of her working with Snape but he soon learned to watch his mouth. They had decided that once a week, the two would have lunch together at least. In George's terms, "We can't have you getting anymore pale or you will start to look like our beloved potions professor." Hermione had laughed at his joke and had decided that it was his way of dealing with her work.

Dinners had been generally uneventful, twice a week their grandparents would join them for a meal and Severus would come once a week; it was a good system. Hermione loved visiting with family and friends, she felt complete, like there was nothing to worry about. Even with the return of You-Know-Who becoming public knowledge and her father now a prime target and harry having to constantly worry about his life along with the life of his friends; the world felt like it was supposed to, content.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: All New Beginnings

Hermione had never not wanted to go to school; she was enjoying her summer too much with her family. They had gone to Paris and Italy and spent a few days sightseeing and ate authentic meals, and Minerva and Albus had tagged along as well. They had celebrated Harry's birthday at Grimwald Place with the Weaselys, other random members of the Order and Sirius. It had been fun, Molly had made a giant cake large enough to feed the army, and she had been able to decorate it in the Gryffindor colors and mini brooms flew around the cake chasing snitches. Hermione had gotten Harry new gear for the quiddich games while Sirius got him the rest. The boys had gotten together and got him a book on quiddich stars.

Finally September 1st had rolled around a lot faster than anyone wanted but it had to be done, Hermione had gone with the usual group to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies and everyone had gotten everything new thanks to Ohmare's will. Now they were all on the train on their way to the school. Hermione was reading her book before she had to go to the prefect meeting required of all prefects. When she went with Draco and Ginny, they were surprised by who all was in the cabin, well not so much the who was there as whom they were sitting next to. Pansy was sitting next to Ron flirting ridiculously. Ginny grew red in the face and Draco had to put a hand on both girls shoulders to keep them from hexing the poor Slytherin girl, luckily for her, all four heads of house entered the cabin.

"Hello prefects, welcome back, now as you can see Ginny and Colin are our Gryffindor prefects, Chyanne and Mark are our Slytherin prefects, Holly and Shane are the Hufflepuff prefects and Luna and Patrick are our Ravenclaw prefects. Congratulations." Minerva said. The teachers continued to recall the rules that prefects are to follow and that there were to be no silly business under any circumstances. When the meeting was done, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were the last to leave; they watched Pansy leave while hanging all over Ron.

"I'm going to kill him."

"No you're not Gin," Hermione warned.

"No she should, I'm going to kill Pansy, I thought she was our friend." Draco said.

"Both of you ._go_." Hermione was just as upset as they were but she wasn't going to let their antics get to her. "Pansy is probably just doing it to make you jealous Draco, she bashed him with the rest of us, and do you think that I wasn't shocked."

"I suppose your right," Draco hung his head.

"Fine, I'll let it go, but don't think that just because I'm a prefect that I won't hex his balls off."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed trying not to laugh. The group returned to the cabin where Harry, Blaise and surprisingly Neville and Luna were waiting for them.

"Hey how was the meeting?" Harry asked, the group relayed the meetings events and then the topic quickly turned to Harry's newest promotion to Gryffindor quiddich captain. He discussed that while he would obviously remain seeker, it would probably be a good idea if he had at least two backups just in case. Everyone soon forgot about Ron's newest 'accessory' and were merrily chatting again.

They arrived at the castle, sat through the sorting ceremony and then the students were dismissed with each student heading to their respected houses. They attended classes and ate meals as usual with very little interaction with either Ron or Pansy as much as possible. Hermione received letters from both the Malfoys and the Grangers like she usually did and she immediately wrote back.

On September 19th , Hermione awoke early like she always did and noticed that Ginny wasn't in her bed like she usually was, she ran over to the boys room and found that Harry and Neville were gone too, she went down to the lounge, there wasn't anyone there either. Now she was a bit worried, maybe this was a dream, she couldn't find her friends anywhere. She shook her head and then went and got ready for her day. After she was ready she headed down to the Great Hall where her friends were sitting quietly eating their breakfast.

"Hey, where have you all been all morning?"

"We had a meeting with Professor McGonagall, she's worried about you." Ginny said.

"And why didn't she just confront me about this?"

"She wanted more information about your behavior before she flat out confronted you." Neville said.

"Just to make sure that your odd behavior wasn't just in her class." Draco said.

"Snape and Flitwick were there too." Blaise said.

"I know I am a bit quieter but has my behavior been that off?" She asked.

"Yes." They all answered never looking up from their plates.

"Oh, well I suppose that I could try and notice it more by myself thanks. OH by the way, Happy Birthday Draco. I got you something," she pulled out a sketch she had done of Draco and his horse.

"Thanks." He said in a bored tone.

The group finished the group meal before heading to the library to do some more 'charms' research for the defeat of Voldemort. They went through their classes like it was no big deal and that nothing was special about her day at all. Snape had been snide as ever, Flitwick and Minerva actually deducted points for her 'day-dreaming' and Hagrid had completely ignored her. She wanted to go up to her room and cry, and as she reached her door, Ginny came up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hermione," she breathed heavily catching her breath, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you as soon as you get a moment."

"I assume this is about what you told Professor McGonagall this morning?" Hermione said a bit shortly.

"I'm sorry Mione, I am just the messenger."

"Fine, let's go now and get it over with."

"Are you Ok Hermione?"

"Well as a matter of a fact, no, this has been the worst birthday ever. I even made it a special thing to say 'Happy Birthday' to Draco and he said nothing!"

"Oh that's right, today was… Oh my I can't believe that I forgot, Let me make it up to you, let me take you out to Lunch when the…"

"Don't… Gin no offense but you are only going to make my day worse, even my own _twin _brother didn't wish me a happy birthday, let's go."

"Um… He just wanted to see you."

"Fine." She spun on her heal and stalked down the hall.

Hermione found the gargoyle and said, "Sugar Snaps." The gargoyle moved and she followed the spiral staircase up to her grandfather's office, she knocked and didn't hear a reply. _He said as soon as I got a moment, I don't think that he'll mind if I just wait in his office_, Hermione thought. She entered the office and found only Fawkes sitting on his perch, "Hey boy," she said as she approached the stand petting the phoenix on the head oh so gently, "Where's Grandpa?" The bird sang a beautiful song that caused Hermione to feel better about her day. "Thank you."

"SURPRISE!" came a group's shouts, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Hermione turned around grasping her chest, she saw that her entire group of friends and family where there; her parents, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, her grandparents, the entire Weasley clan, Severus and Hagrid. "Oh my gosh," She started to cry.

"You didn't honestly think that I, I mean we, forgot did you?" Draco asked.

"I did, I'm sorry,"

"Consider this my gift to you Mia, I didn't know what to get you since you own your own library, so I figured a party with a few surprises was perfect, as long as you don't mind sharing a cake and present time with me."

"I don't mind at all," She hugged her family and friends and was chatting up a storm on how they pulled it off and Ginny's plan to beat Hermione to the office when suddenly something caught her eye. She turned and looked, and found that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Mom, Dad!" she said surprised, she ran up and jumped into Mr. Granger's arms. He spun her around before setting her down on the ground and kissing her head.

"Happy Birthday Angel."

"Happy Birthday Princess." Mrs. Granger said pulling her daughter into a hug. Hermione cried happy tears onto her mother's shoulder before pulling away.

"Mom, Dad, come here there are a few people that I would like you to meet." She took them over to the Malfoys, "Mom, Dad, these are my biological parents and my brothers. My mother, Narcissa, my father, Lucius, my twin brother Draco and my godbrother Blaise. Of course you remember Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. Mother, Daddy, boys, these are my other parents, Jane and Michel Granger."

"It's so nice to meet you." Narcissa said.

"Yes thank you so much for taking such good care of our little girl." Lucius said.

"Even if she grew up to be such a…." Blaise started, "Nerd," Draco said. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs before jumping out of his reach which bumped her right into George.

"Happy Birthday Beautiful," he said smiling at her.

"Thank you," he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. When they parted they smiled at each other and pulled away to just holding hands. Others came and wished her and Draco a Happy Birthday as well before her grandfather demanded that they eat some cake and open her and Draco's gifts. Everyone laughed but agreed with the suggestion. They all sang Happy Birthday and dug into their cake chatting eagerly with the birthday kids. She soon couldn't take her brother's nagging anymore and decided that it was time to open gifts.

Her parents got her and Draco each a new owl, the Grangers got her a few new cloths that they thought she might like, Draco and Blaise got her a new saddle and bridle for her horse, Harry got them both an enchanted calendar that automatically updated when they made an appointment so that nothing was forgotten or overlapped again, it was already programmed with all of the important dates (like birthdays and anniversaries), Molly and Arthur got them each a new quill set, Ginny Luna and Neville gave them wand carriers that latched onto her belt, Remus and Tonks got her a book on advanced Magic History and Draco a book on advanced Charms, Fred got them some potions ingredients for both class and Hermione's extra studies, Severus got her a new potions kit and Draco a new Herbology kit, their grandparents got her a camera and scrapbook, Sirius got them each a defense book, and Hagrid got them each a horse toy that he found in a muggle store. George got Draco a free pass for a year to the Weasley Wizard's Joke Shop. There was one gift that she loved above all the rest, they were all delicately thought out and very appropriate but the one from George struck her heart; he pulled out a small jewelry box with a charm bracelet inside, George had already given her charms to be on it; an 'H', a Hogwarts crest, a Gryffindor crest, a troll, a cauldron, a wand, a cat, a snake, a lion, and a horse shoe and a BFF charm, each representing something special to her. He delicately placed it upon her wrist before kissing her cheek; she smiled at him and thanked everyone for joining in the celebration.

However it was a Thursday so the students had to hurry off to bed, Hermione and Draco quickly but politely saw off all of their guests, pausing ever so slightly at the Grangers, she hadn't realized that it had been over a year since she had seen them.

"Don't be strangers at the house now," Mr. Granger joked.

"We'll try not to Dad."

"We had better go, we have to open early tomorrow," Mrs. Granger said. Each kissed their daughter on the head before leaving. The family had mingled behind just momentarily chatting with Hermione.

"So I take it that seeing the Grangers was a nice surprise," Narcissa said.

"Yes it was really nice to see them, next time I will try not to let a full year go by before seeing them again." She smiled as she leaned on her mother for a hug.

"Yes well you can thank your father for that, it was his idea."

"Really?" Lucius nodded, she hugged him with all of her strength and then the group left and the students headed to their respectable common rooms.

Draco hugged his sister and wished her a final happy birthday before he and Blaise headed to the Slytherin common room.

"Did you really think that we would forget?" Harry asked.

"In all honesty yes, not one of you let on that you were planning that."

"Then we did our jobs," Harry said smiling.

"However, I didn't see Neville there," Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah, he got into it with Ron in the hall and Ron knocked him out, he was part of our little present," Ginny said.

"Oh, poor Neville, I hope he is ok, I'll have to thank him tomorrow."

"That would be sweet." Ginny said.

"Well, this is where we split," Harry said. He pulled Hermione into a hug and said, "I hope your birthday ended on a good note."

Hermione went to bed with a smile on her face and slept peacefully.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: DEAR READERS, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ!: Due to the fact that November is fast approaching, I thought it best to notify you all now that all through the month of November (National writers month) I will not be posting any chapters due to the fact that I will actually be working on an actual novel that has been buzzing around in my head for the past year and a half. I hope you all will understand that I am not abandoning the story by any means, I will begin to post all new chapters as soon as December kicks up. Thank you all for your reviews and your constant support through the story, I really appreciate it, so here is Chapter 29, please read and review.

Chapter 29: The rest of the Fall term

In the first week of October, the headmaster had wonderfully decided to have a formal ball with costumes and the whole enchilada. This is where all of the trouble of the year began, Hermione cracked.

"So I hear that your birthday went stupendicly Malfoy," Ron said as he approached Hermione from behind.

"So what if it did Ronald?" Hermione said sharply, "Besides, you're almost a month late."

"Oh well I thought that I would come wish you a good one and say that I will enjoy when the Daily Prophet gets word that your Muggle parents were in the school. I think that it would be very appropriate to contact Rita Skeeter on that one wouldn't you?"

"Go for it, do whatever you want, just remember that that woman hasn't gotten a single story right in her career. I just hope that she will get all you want in her story to ruin me and my family, I mean I assume that was your plan." She smirked at him and turned to walk away.

"Oh don't worry Malfoy, you and your family are rather pathetic with your pretending to like my family and Harry Potter, we all know that you all serve He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It's no secret and you have nothing to fear, you will be outed as a true mudblood with due accuracy." Hermione turned and stared Ron down.

She leaned in to him as he grabbed his nose and said, "You do anything to harm my family's reputation, and I'll do more than break your good for nothing nose." And she stormed off.

The usual group that was with her looked at each other worriedly and then quickly packed up and ran off to fallow her.

She entered Minerva's office in a huff and shouted, "I can't take it anymore!"

"What can't you take Miss. Malfoy?"

"All of it, that boy is driving me nuts, he is using his new status as no longer a friend of Harry Potter's to his full advantage and it's driving me insane!" Hermione screamed and flopped down in her chair, it was then she noticed that both of her grandparents were there expecting her. The group came in behind her and put there things on a nearby desk before approaching the Gryffindor.

"Hermione, I believe that you are speaking of Mr. Weasley correct?" the headmaster asked.

"Well I don't see any other boy that makes me want to kill them."

"Besides your brothers." Minerva pointed out.

"That's sibling rivalry, not an act of a pissed off Gryffindor." Hermione retorted. "He is such a prick!"

"I assume that he said something that upset you?" Draco said.

"Assuming correct, he said that he heard that my birthday was a bash and that he was going to use Skeeter to ruin our family. I told him that she hasn't gotten a story correct yet so I just hoped that his plan went accordingly. He retorted that our family was pathetic and that we were known deatheaters and that he was going to out me as a 'mudblood.' He is just so insufferable I could kill him."

"Hermione remember, you said at the beginning of the year that he wasn't worth it." Ginny said.

"That was when we saw him with Pansy, threatening my family directly really pisses me off."

"Mr. Weasley was with Miss Parkinson?" Albus asked.

"Yes."

"That's odd." Minerva thought out loud

"That's what I don't understand Grams, why Pansy, what did he do to her that got her all _giddy_ about him?"

"One, I think that you are only looking at the negative of the situation, second, it could be that she looks for that 'bad boy' that I have stopped being." Draco said.

"True, he has gotten awfully soft because of you Mia." Blaise said.

"Oh so now this is _my_ fault."

"I didn't say that."

"But she still likes Draco," Ginny said.

"There's no way to tell that; you know what I think? I think that she is just a lying scheming little Slytherin bitch and…" Hermione fumed.

"Hermione Jean Malfoy!" Minerva scolded.

"What? Everything that we said to her could be in danger of him knowing, and there for its free game if he hexes us into oblivion." Hermione said.

"He can't hex you Hermione; he knows the consequences of such an action being a prefect." Albus said.

"Grandpa, he was our friend, why is this so bad for him?" Hermione had tears in her eyes at this point.

"Hermione," He pulled her to his chest, "He has always been jealous of you and Harry, there was no hiding it. Harry has endless fame for his survival of the killing curse and you have always been smart and witty. He is a sixth of seven children and he has always had to live up to what his older brothers have accomplished. When he met you two, it was just too much; I knew he would crack but I honestly wasn't expecting him to react to something like this, nor was I expecting him to react like this."

"I just… I hate him, he's an ass and he is surely going to turn the world against us all."

"My advice baby is to ignore him at all costs…" Minerva said.

"What do you think that we have been doing?"

"Ok so avoid him even more, just don't worry about it."

"Ok."

"No all of you are head to class." And the students left without another word.

The rest of the month had passed fairly quickly without another incident from Ron or any of his goons, thankfully. The week of the ball is when things really got crazy, her grandfather had told her that George wasn't going to be able to come this time because it was a school event but he said at the end of the year ball he was more than welcome. In which she wasn't as ecstatic about the whole event as she usually would be but she still tried to stay hopeful and positive for the others.

Luna had talked Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Harry and Neville to dress up as muggle dance competitors and Blaise to be the judge. Everyone was hesitant at first but soon got in on the laugh and decided to do it. Hermione was asked to be Harry's date and they took the waltz dancers, Ginny was Draco's and they took the Tango, and Luna was Neville's and they decided upon doing the foxtrot. Hermione had decided that the week before the dance, the girls would go to Hogsmeade without the boys and pick out their outfits, of course thanks to the shop keeper's help; they were quick in picking out their outfits.

Hermione had picked out a full length, off the shoulder, long sleeve, dark green dress that was form fitting to the hip and then the skirt was flowing and long. The dress had a screen and gem belt that was almost invisible except for when it hit the light just right. She chose simple matching green heels that were closed toed and had an elastic strap over her foot. Ginny had found a blood red dress that was off the shoulder and had long sleeves that had a strap that went over her middle finger. The dress had a slip that went up to about five or so inches below her hip with a silver buckle sitting on top of it. The dress wasn't long and only went down to the top of her calf. Her heels were also blood red and had a gem strap that went on top of her foot. Luna had decided to be a rebel and pick out a sea foam green dress that was very flowing and had a perfect heart cut at the chest. Her dress had thick straps that attached to the back of her dress before having a good two and a half feet of excess fabric flow down her back. She chose low heels of a cream color. Each had a mask that was an exact match of their dresses, it was absolutely perfect.

They had told the boys the color of their dresses and nothing more so they had decided that they would get matching outfits as well. Harry had gone with a simple black tux with a black satin shirt and Slytherin green tie, Draco had gone with black pants and a satin blood red top that was almost an 1800's style. Neville had also decided to keep it simple and got a black tux and black shirt and matching sea foam green tie. Blaise had gone with a simple black tux, black top black tie and had black shoes. Each had decided on a black mask that was completely simple.

Finally the night of the dance was upon them. Hermione had done her hair in a half pony twist and tamed her curls, Ginny had pulled hers into a bun that sat at the base of her neck and decorated it with roses, Luna had put her hair in a low ponytail that sat just behind her ear, she had put a few flowers in her hair. They applied their makeup, masks and grabbing their numbers which were their graduating years, except Luna had let Ginny and Draco have their graduating year and she took her mother's graduating year. When they were ready, they headed to the entrance hall where the boys had agreed to meet them. The boys were gob smacked when the girls reached them; each was stunningly beautiful in their ballroom gowns. The girls reached them and hugged each boy and told them how good they looked; and of course they quickly applied the numbers to the boys' jackets. Hermione was in the middle of hugging Neville when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned and their stood her grandmother in a red heart masks and a costume resembling the Queen of Hearts from the children's story Alice and Wonderland.

"Well hello professor, you look wonderful." Hermione smiled.

"Well thank you Miss Malfoy, you and your friends look stunning as well, thank you for choosing appropriate costumes for your dances; I would have hated to have spent the day off tomorrow with the three of you ladies in detention."

"Oh Professor, we know the rules, let's hope that no one pulls a stupid stunt," Ginny shot a look at her brother as he came down the stairs with Lavender and Pansy, "So that you may enjoy your day off like the rest of us."

"Let's hope Miss Weasley. You all enjoy your evening now."

"Bye Professor," the students said in unison. As Ron passed the group he gawked at Hermione before he was pulled back by Lavender tugging on his arm. The trio entered the hall before the group of seven followed; arm in arm following Blaise of course, since he was the 'judge'. Each was happy and laughing with each other as they sat at a table and ate what the Headmaster had chosen for the meal. When the other chaperones arrived, Hermione and Draco were dumbstruck to find that their parents, grandparents and Severus had joined in on their own theme. Minerva they knew was the queen of Hearts, Albus was the king of hearts, Narcissa was Alice, Lucius was the mad hatter and Severus, which if you looked carefully was in blue instead of black he also had numerous arms as he portrayed the caterpillar. Hermione had to make a laugh, the story of Alice in Wonderland was her favorite and she knew that no one would notice but she did, she also thought Severus looked good in Blue. Soon it was time to dance, a few dances had gone by in which typical teen songs played, however Albus had another idea and walked over to the music stand.

Music started that was perfect for a waltz as Harry and Hermione made it to the floor. The two took the floor first and glided gracefully across the floor. She smiled and laughed at the little things Harry was saying.

"Your dancing has gotten better since fourth year." Hermione joked.

"You don't spend all summer with Fred and George and not learn something."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, who do you think they practiced with, they only have one sister?" Hermione laughed as they continued across the floor. Hermione noticed Blaise going around each of each of the couples, there were more than expected but the most surprising was Ron dancing with Pansy.

They went through the tango and other dances before arriving at the Vietnamese Waltz. "I'm sorry Mione, I don't know this one." Harry said.

"It's alright; we can take a short break catch our breath before the foxtrot."

"Yes that would be ideal, however, Miss Malfoy, would you do me the honors?" Came a familiar voice from behind her.

"Of course Professor, Excuse me Harry."

"Of course." Hermione took Severus' hand as he led her to the floor. He put his hand on her upper back and grabbed her hand as she rested her free hand on his shoulder. He led her around the floor avoiding the other students that knew the dance, thankfully there were few.

"You are a wonderful dancer Miss Malfoy," He said.

"Thank you, my brothers are wonderful teachers."

"I don't suppose that your boyfriend's smoothness on the floor has helped?"

"Oh, George is wonderful but he taught himself where Draco and Blaise were taught through the academy."

"This is true."

"How is your year Professor?"

"Surprisingly less stressful."

"Even with Harry and I still running around?"

"Yes." He looked at her and smirked but it quickly faded, "Your grandmother told me that you had a problem with Mr. Weasley earlier this month."

"Oh yes."

"Are you ok?"

"I suppose, I mean I can only control myself right, so I should attempt to make this a good year shouldn't I?"

"That is a wonderful thought Miss Malfoy."

"Thank you." The dance ended and he escorted her to the punch bowl where he poured her a drink before handing it to her. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, but I must say that I should be the one thanking you for doing me the honor of dancing with me."

"After allowing me into your personal space over the summer, it was nothing."

"Well it was actually nice having someone share my passion for the subject," she smiled at him and heard a familiar voice come from not too far away.

"I am waiting for Longbottom to take the floor, he is such a klutz." Hermione tightened her grip on her cup as she listened to Ron bash their friend of so many years, "I mean he and Luna deserve each other, they are both so odd and don't belong anywhere because no one wants him.

"I agree Won-Won." Lavender giggled.

"You know Ron, I hope you choke on your words, Neville has been practicing and is very good at his dancing, as for them being wanted, and they are wanted by more people than your ten fingers could count." She said this very politely before returning her attention to Severus, "Sorry Professor but Harry is signaling me to join him on the floor, he was so excited for the foxtrot it was like a child at Christmas."

"Of course Miss Malfoy, enjoy your evening."

"You too." She all but ran to Harry as he led her to the floor where they began to dance the foxtrot around with Draco, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Hermione stole a glance at Ron and saw that Ron indeed ate his words as Neville gracefully led Luna across the floor. Eventually the dance ended and they went to the side to watch Neville and Luna dance, Ginny and Draco stood next to them and watched the couple.

"Hermione, did you hear about Luna?"

"No, what?"

"Dad heard that her dad is in the hospital right now I guess he is not doing well right now."

"Oh my gosh, and she's here instead of being there."

"Yeah but Father heard him say that Luna has been the happiest that she's been in years simply hanging out with us and Mr. Lovegood said that Luna likes Neville."

"Can you imagine how she's feeling right now?" Blaise asked joining the conversation.

Hermione looked at the couple and said, "She must be going through an internal hell right now."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well she must be feeling somewhat happy since she is here smiling at Neville, but she is confused because her personal life away from Hogwarts is taking a turn for the worst, and therefore sad that her father is dying."

"No one could feel all of that!" came an annoyingly familiar voice.

Hermione sighed before retreating with the group to be next to the Headmaster and his deputy. Minerva and Albus greeted them with a smile and they returned it completely ignoring their shadow. He was alone but they didn't know if they could control themselves, Ginny had threatened to hex him numerous times already that day.

"Hello Miss Malfoy," Albus said.

"Hello Headmaster, are you enjoying your evening?"

"It is quite pleasant, how about yours? I saw you dance with Professor Snape."

"Oh yes, that was wonderful, I am quite enjoying my evening." She smiled at her grandfather.

"I know she heard me Malfoy, she isn't stupid so she sure as heck isn't deaf." Ron's voice said as he tried to get past her brothers, "I know what I said Malfoy."

"You know Ronald your antics are getting rather pathetic, but you're right I did hear you."

"SO you also know that no one could feel all of that, they would explode!"

"Well Ronald, just because you and your girls have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean the rest of us follow."

"I can't believe that you just said that you… you… mudblood!" Lavender said.

"Oh wow you guys, this night is just full of surprises, the blonde one can talk!" Blaise said. Some of the group laughed at his comment

"Miss Brown that language is NOT appropriate, ten points from Gryffindor!" Minerva said.

Hermione smirked before she walked away and joined her friends for more dancing and she enjoyed the rest of her evening just having fun.

The Monday after the dance, life had returned to normal and everyone was back in school doing homework and attending classes and the rest of the semester flew by. Christmas was upon everyone before they were ready.

Hermione had gone home for Christmas with her brothers and they enjoyed themselves; they decided against going to the ball this year because of the formal announcement of the Dark Lord's return. Instead they hung out at Malfoy Manor and Grimwald Place, since Ron had decided to stay at the school with Lavender and Pansy, their visits were always pleasant. Hermione had gotten a few trinkets and various items of cloths from her friends and family and she had given everyone something special in return. She had shopped with Ginny, Molly, her mother and grandmother and enjoyed reading with her father in the study. Her grandparents and Severus had joined them for meals like they had done over the summer, it was always pleasant.

Hermione had spent less and less time with George since he had to work at the shop, it was predicted to be a busy holiday season this year. So she visited him at work and brought him baked goods that she and her family had spent the day baking, it was nice. However, her fantasies came to an end when school started up again.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Dear readers, I am so sorry that you all had to wait so long, please take these next two chapters as my Holiday gift to you all please read and enjoy and a review would be nice :-P… Happy Holidays Guys!

Chapter 30:

Spring term and flown by as fast as the fall and no one knew how they had survived. Hermione however, was that exception to the rule, she had spent most of her free time brewing with Severus or reading in her grandmother's quarters. She enjoyed herself immensely as she went through the second half of her sixth year. There was only one incident in which Hermione got herself into trouble:

_Begin Flashback:_

_Hermione, Ginny and Luna were walking the streets of Hogsmeade laughing when they ran into her grandparents. "Hello G… Professors."_

"_Hello Miss Malfoy, are you having a good day?" her Grandfather asked._

"_Of course she is, we haven't seen the vermin almost all semester."_

"_Gin, shut it, or you'll jinx it," Luna said._

"_She's right," Hermione said with a giggle._

"_Well well, sucking up to the professor outside of class, that's a new one isn't it Won-Won?" Hermione's smile faded and she turned to face the trio._

"_Hello to you too, Lavender." Hermione said with a smile, "I trust that you are having a good semester."_

"_Don't get cute Hermione," Pansy said._

"_Too late," Ginny said with a giggle, fake pinching Hermione's cheek._

"_I would love to stay and chat but you know how Hogsmeade trips are, too much to do so little time, we had better get going." Hermione grabbed her two friends and started to walk in the opposite directions._

"_Don't you dare walk away from us Malfoy."_

"_You can't tell me what to do Ronald."_

"_I will tell you what I please."_

"_Go shag your girls or something and leave us be." Hermione said._

"_You are horrible Hermione Malfoy." Pavarti said with a gasp._

"_I'm hurt, but I am from the house of Malfoy so yeah it's kind of expected." She smirked and started to walk away again._

_This time Lavender spoke, "Ron's right, you and your kind aren't welcome here, you are all a disgrace!" Lavender said. Hermione pulled her wand and now had it to the girls throat, that causing the girl to shut her mouth. Her grandparents her friends and fellow students that had started to gather were looking at her like she had just thrown the killing curse. She didn't even hear her brothers Neville and Harry approach_

"_You might want to look at the Slytherin you hang out with Lavender, before you say that I'm unwanted, we all know that she will cave to her families pressure and get the dark mark when she turns seventeen so maybe you should think before you open your mouth, it'll be hard but at least try, because next time, there won't be professors around to save you." Hermione said darkly, she lowered her wand as Harry came and grabbed her arm, they started to turn away when she heard what sounded like "Potter Slut," she turned and threw a bat boggy hex at the girl and then returned her attention to her grandparents, "Have a wonderful rest of your day Professors."_

"_Good bye Hermione." They said._

_As they walked away, they heard faint utterances of Ron and Pansy asking if they were going to do anything to punish Hermione because she attacked a student and for once, her Grandfather beat her grandmother to the punch and said something about provoking the young witch so there would be no punishments handed out. Hermione had to smile to herself as she walked into the next store with her friends._

_End flashback_

The flashback still made Hermione still smile but the event afterward had caused Hermione to cringe just a tad. She had been called into the Headmaster's office where both of her grandparents waited for her and to her surprise, her parents were there too. Her grandfather had given her an earful about controlling her temper.

_Flashback:_

"_But Grandfather, you heard what she said, what was I suppose to do walk away?"_

"_Yes, Hermione, they have connections at the ministry that could come for you and you are already a target for Tom and you know it."_

"_I've been a target of Tom's since I met Harry, that's not an excuse! I have been avoiding them as much as possible since these problems began!"_

"_You have got to control your temper young lady!"_

"_I am controlling my temper, and I am avoiding Ronald and his nitwit sidekicks!"_

"_I want you to try harder!"_

"_Then lock me in a box because I can only control myself, as I so kindly told Severus at the dance!"_

"_That's another thing; you are spending far too much time with him."_

"_So I have been all but interning with him since last summer what's the big deal? Oh I get it, you think that my brother's godfather and I are having an affair, well here's some news for you _Headmaster_, I wouldn't do anything like that at the age of sixteen when I have a boyfriend no less, I have more of a head on my shoulders then you are apparently giving me credit for!"_

"_We can't give the ministry any more of a reason to snoop around and you know it Hermione."_

"_Headmaster, as I recall you are in no room to talk, as I recall, you were Grandmother's teacher and you all had an affair in her seventh year!"_

"_Circumstances were different then and you know it!"_

"_HOW? HOW ARE THEY DIFFERENT? DO TELL _HEADMASTER_!"_

"_Hermione, that's enough, you are dismissed." Minerva said._

"_Have a wonderful evening Professor McGonagall." And she left the room._

_End Flashback_

Hermione had avoided any contact with both grandparents and her family for a good week before she spoke to them again. The Headmaster had approached her in the library and apologized for his assumption about her and Professor Snape that he was out of line. Hermione had heard him out before she told him simply that he should give her more credit in the future. He hugged her and then it was like their feud had never happened. She ate dinner happily with her Gryffindor friends and studied like mad for her end of the year exams. Soon they were over and she was home again.

The summer started off like it normally did she went home and spent some quality time with her family and then she went and helped in the shop for a week taking some of the load off of the twins. However one day, Hermione noticed that George was flirting with another girl. She blew it off of course because she knew that was just how George was, she was glad that he had found some girls that were not immune to his personality. They had gone out to lunch and dinner a couple of times but other than that, they ate inside at one of their houses. Sirius had been cleared of all charges the week before school had been let out so he was free to come to the manor and out on the town whenever he pleased, and he did. He had taken his godson and his friends out numerous times throughout the month of June and threw many parties for all of his friends on the weekends.

Everyone was happy and was enjoying the freedom that they knew would end all too soon with the war on the horizon. However, Hermione got a letter that would shatter her world a bit sooner then she anticipated.

_A/N: Uh Oh, Cliffy, please review!_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Trouble Back home

Hermione was sitting at the dinner table with her brothers, Severus, Albus, Minerva and her parents when a tan owl came to the window and rapped it for entrance. Blaise went to get it but the bird flew instantly to Hermione.

"Hey Butters, how have you been?" The bird hooted at her before moving himself to the back of her chair. "What do you have for me?" she took the letter but the owl sat there and stared at her, "So you need a reply?" another hoot, "Ok well you just go sit out on a tree and I'll have some food sent for you as I write one ok?" the bird gave a final hoot before flying out of the house. "Marian?" there was a pop behind her.

"Yes Misses?"

"Hi, could you please take a bowl of food out to the beige owl sitting in one of the trees, he has a journey to return a reply and I don't want him going on an empty stomach."

"Of course miss."

"Thank you," and the elf was gone.

"Who's it from Mia?" Lucius asked.

"I think it's from Mum, I mean Mrs. Granger."

"Oh, what does she say?" Narcissa asked ignoring her daughter's correction.

"I don't know," she tore open the letter and as her eyes reached the bottom, all the color drained from her face. She stood quickly and ran to her room. The group looked at each other before they noticed that their jewelry was turning a vibrant color of yellow-red.

"She's upset about something," Lucius said stating the obvious. They heard a crash from upstairs and they went to go investigate it. They found Hermione's door locked and she refused to talk to any of them or unlock it. After a good fifteen minutes of trying to do so, Minerva had unlocked the door and walked in to find her granddaughter in the bathroom sitting inside her large tub with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Go away! I said I didn't want to talk to you about ANYTHING!" she threw a bottle of shampoo at her grandmother's head.

"Actually you never said anything," Draco said trying to get a smile, it failed because he had a lufa coming at his head, he had to make a quick move to miss it.

"wasn't the locked door enough of a hint?" She screamed collapsing back into the tub.

"Baby, we just want to talk," Minerva said soothingly, "Please don't shut us out, let us help you."

She was silent for a while, simply staring at the periwinkle paint on the wall, the family gathered around her and waited for her to open up.

"He's gone Grams, just gone." It was a small whisper almost in audible.

"What?" Narcissa asked as she got closer. The boys had decided that this was a mother daughter moment and left, that is all but Lucius. He went and stood behind the tub putting a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulders.

"Mr. Granger, Mother, He died, she didn't say how, but she wants me to come home for the funeral… I should have been there, I should have been there to save him, but it's too late, he's gone." She sobbed uncontrollably as she leaned into her father's touch. Her mother and grandmother wrapped their arms around the poor girl and just let her cry and screamed. After what seemed like ages she had regained control of her emotions. "Grams, there was one more thing, I am sure that she had good intentions when she wrote this… she said that she would like for me to bring as many friends and family that I desired. I want you and Grandpa to come along, Mother, Daddy, you'll come too right?"

"Of course."

"Your grandfather and I will come too."

"I would also like Severus, the Weasleys and Harry to come too, if that's alright."

"Your mother has already approved of them so I see no reason to say no now." Narcissa said.

"Thank you." She smiled a teary smile and got out of the tub with help from the three adults and went downstairs to ask Severus to join her for the funeral. When everyone was seated at the dinner table again she spoke, "Um... there was one bit of information that Mum passed on that I think would only be fair to share now." She looked around and saw no hints of objection so she continued, "She wants us there from Friday until Wednesday, just since our family is going to be there, she wants some form of civil company and they will leave Tuesday but she wants some time with us so…"

"That's fine Mia," Her father said, "I'll request the time off at the ministry."

"I don't suppose that it could hurt to postpone our studies for a week." Severus said.

"Ok, I should probably go talk to the Weasleys…" just then the floo roared announcing the message coming through.

"Hermione?" Came a calm familiar voice.

"Hey Fred," She smiled at the fire head of her boyfriends twin.

"No, it's me George."

"Nice try Gred, I know it's you."

"How do you do that?"

"Practice, what's up?"

"George has asked that you come through, he is calming Mum down right now."

"Calming her down from what?"

"She got a letter from your mother today about your dad's death."

"Shit!" Hermione's hand went to her head and she held a clump of hair.

"Hermione!" Narcissa scolded, "Watch your mouth.

"Sorry Mother, when did she get the letter?"

"I'm not…

"WHEN FRED?"

"Just a few moments ago."

"Ok move I'm coming through," His head disappeared and before she left she turned to her family, "I don't know when I'll be back, let me just go sort this out and figure out a plan for them."

"Take your time Baby." Narcissa said. Hermione smiled at her mother before flooing out of the house.

Hermione returned an hour later to find her parents waiting for her.

"So how'd it go?" Lucius asked.

"Well I was greeted by a bone crushing hug from Molly, I will be surprised if I don't have a bruise on me; anyway, everyone bombarded me with questions which I answered. I finally got a moment and I asked if they would come with me. Arthur said that he had a meeting over the weekend so he and Molly would gladly allow the kids to come with us and they would meet us at the service. So they will be arriving Friday morning and they will leave with us."

"OK."

"What?"

"What?"

"You aren't' telling me something."

Narcissa sighed, "There's no point in even attempting to lie Lucius," He nodded, "Your grandfather and Severus got an urgent meeting notice and your father has to attend on Friday, they won't be leaving with us."

"Oh."

"That's it, you're not mad?"

"Why should I be mad, you are doing your job, and as long as you are there that's all I care about."

"Good, because I am working on getting us an early out."

"Thanks Daddy." She ran to her father and hugged him.

Friday came and Hermione awoke early and started packing, she only packed a few cloths and her toiletries since she had left a few cloths at the Granger house. When she was done packing and was showered and dressed, she took her bag downstairs and noticed that there were five bags, besides her parents and her brothers' bags she didn't recognize. She frowned and went into the kitchen where she got her answer; her grandparents were eating with the twins, Harry and Ginny.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning Baby," Narcissa said.

"Good morning Beautiful," George wiped his mouth and kissed his girlfriend.

"Hello to you too." She smiled at him and then looked at her mother, "Is Dad already gone?"

"Yes I am to meet him in fifteen minutes."

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Are you hungry, you didn't eat much last night?"

"Yes a bit." Narcissa fixed her daughter a plate before sitting down herself. About an hour later they were ready to go. Minerva and Narcissa had made a portkey that took them to an alley near the Granger home. They shrunk the bags and put them in their pockets and everyone grabbed part of the portkey and they were whisked away to muggle London. They landed in the alley way that they wanted and Hermione walked away from the group and up to the small picket fence that surrounded the side of her house. She walked up to a side door and dug in the garden where her spare key was hidden. She unlocked the door and walked into the house, the others soon followed her and Narcissa and Minerva enlarged the bags before setting them next to the door.

"Mom?" Hermione called looking down the three halls that met at the door. She got no answer so she called again, still no answer, she looked to her right and led the group to a fairly large kitchen, she found her adoptive mother sitting at the table staring at the place that her father usually sat blankly. "Mom?"

"Oh Hermione dear I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you ok?"

"Ya." Her voice was broken giving truth that she was anything but, Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, "He's gone Hermione, he's gone, and he left me here!" She hung her head in despair; Hermione wanted to cry but decided that she needed to be strong for the sake of her mother. She set her keys on the island coming into the room and she leaned onto her mom and put her arms around her neck and allowed her to cry. She hugged her tight and kept saying that it was going to be ok, that they were going to make it through this. A good fifteen minutes later, Mrs. Granger had collected herself enough that she was able to properly greet her guests. "Oh welcome to our home I am sorry this place is such a wreck, it's been a week that's for sure. Here let us show you to your rooms." Mrs. Granger led them to the stairs before she turned to her daughter. "Hermione, I have put your professors in the Blue guest room, your parents into my room, I assume that there are others that weren't up for the journey yet?"

"Yes Mom, Um, Professor Snape is still coming with Father, Grandpa and Blaise."

"Oh dear, I didn't think that you had invited a few…."

"Mom, grandpa is Professor Dumbledore, you're ok," Hermione said quickly as she saw tears of in her mother's eyes.

Mrs. Granger nodded, "Right, well then, Professor Snape will have your room, and you and your friends can have a mass camp out in your father's…. In his…"

"Ok Mom, I know what you mean, I will take care of it," Hermione looked at her mother and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. "Mom have you slept at all?" She shook her head, "Where are you going to stay?"

"On the pull out on the couch downstairs."

"Oh Mrs. Granger…"

"Oh please it's Jane, we are practically family after all."

"Jane then, we don't want to put you out, my husband and I are perfectly capable of sleeping on the couch."

"No it's fine, I haven't slept in there anyway, it's been…."

"Hard." Hermione finished.

"Yes, anyway…"

"Mom, I'll take it from here, I know where everyone is staying so why don't you go lay down for a bit and we'll be back down in a moment."

"I…" The look on her daughter's face said 'no argument,' "Alright, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." And she was gone.

"Follow me please." They followed her down the narrow hall and she led them to the first room, "Grams this will be your room, she opened the door, she left it open as Minerva pulled out her and Albus' bag and set it on the bed, she opened the closet and said, "There are extra blankets in here if you need them and feel free to hang anything up that you would like, each room has an complete set of hangers.

"Thank you Baby."

"Yep, Mom, you and Dad are in here," She walked out leaving her grandmother to do whatever unpacking had to be done. She walked three doors down and opened the door, "again, feel free to hang anything up in the armoire, let me see if it's empty," she did and it was, "Yes feel free to hang anything up here."

"Ok, are you…"

"I'm fine," she said curtly, "Guys we are down here," She opened double doors two down from her mother, She noticed that her mother had already set out the air mattresses that they had bought for the family reunion five summers ago. "There is a closet that Mom said was freshly stocked with blankets and hangers for us." She didn't wait for them to say anything; she went and grabbed her and Draco's bags from her mother. Hers didn't contain much, just a toothbrush and her other toiletries and a decent pair of pajamas. Ginny had followed her to grab her and her brother's bags. They both returned with bags in their hands. Hermione set hers on one of the single air mattress boxes and left again without so much of a word.

"Is she ok?" Draco asked.

"I think she is trying to stay strong, her mom is having a hard time with this, and she is staying busy so that she doesn't have to think about the pain that is weighing heavily on her heart." Fred said.

"Wow brother, that was deep," Ginny said putting a hand on his shoulder. They hung up what needed to be hung and then put their bags in their designated space around the room and headed down the hall, where they were met with the other two members of their party. After a wordless conversation, they walked down the hall and down the stairs where they saw Hermione watching her mom sleep with pain written all over her face.

"It's almost lunch time, are you hungry?"

"Not really," George said calmly.

"I'll go fix some lunch you all should eat," she briskly walked out of the room and into the kitchen where she started cooking a lunch for everyone. She had decided on Sandwiches and Mac and Cheese with salad for everyone. When she was done she went out and woke her mother. "Mom, you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," She said sleepily.

"Mom get up and eat, now." She looked at her daughter and saw that no nonsense look again and reluctantly got up.

"What does everyone want?"

"Mom, I already made ham and turkey sandwiches with Mac and cheese and salad, all you have to do is eat."

"Thanks princess."

"You're welcome," she turned to the group, "Well get eating, it's not going to jump out and bite you." The group took a seat around the table which didn't leave any room for Hermione but she quickly cleared a spot on the counter and put her plate there, she put a plate in the microwave for a few minutes, while it cooked, she sat on the counter and ate her sandwich. When it was done, she was almost done with her sandwich and she moved things around the plate and grabbed a knife, she put the plate on the table before grabbing one of the hotdogs on it. She cut up the hotdog and put it in her bowl of Mac and cheese.

"Hermione that is disgusting," Jane said.

"Mom, Dad and I have eaten our Mac this way for as long as I can remember and I think it's delicious."

"Yes and do you know how many times I begged him not to get you hooked?"

"I've heard stories," Hermione smiled at her mom while picking up a hot dog and noodles onto her fork and put it into her mouth putting a big smile on her face.

"You always were Daddy's little girl," Jane said.

"Yes I was," Hermione's smile faded and the room fell deadly silent everyone ate in silence.

Hermione looked at her mom after a few moments, "When are Grandma Margaret and Grandpa Mark supposed to be here?"

"Tonight around six or seven."

"Do I need to prepare to have them for dinner?"

"Might be a good idea, we can always have left overs, and we need to expand the table, the extensions are down in the basement along with the extra chairs."

"Sure; what about Satan's mistress?"

"Hermione Jean! She is your aunt and you are to respect her better than that, I certainly can tell you that I raised you better."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good girl, your aunt is due tomorrow afternoon."

Soon everyone was done and Jane was the first to stand.

"I can take your dishes."

"Mom you will do no such thing, I will take care of the kitchen, you go rest."

Jane wasn't in the mood for arguing and was quite tired, when she had cleared the table and set all the dishes inside the sink and then quickly put away the food in its respected place in the fridge.

"So who is this Saten's mistress that you speak so highly of?" Fred asked from his place at the sink as he started dishes with Ginny and George.

"She's my awful aunt, my father's sister, she doesn't like me at all and she has pretty much disowned me."

"Hermione quit talking about Joanne, I mean it young lady, I am still your mother and I will box your ears."

Hermione looked at the twins and attempted to muffle her giggles.

"How did she do that, you weren't talking very loud?" George asked.

"She has always had exceptional hearing, that and apparently when I talk about Sa… Joanne, there is an acid taste in the air."

Fred and George looked at each other and licked the air, "Yep, now I can taste it, that's good stuff."

The group laughed hard at the joke and finished cleaning up the kitchen. When they were done, Hermione spoke, "I should probably go… outside for a moment." She quickly walked out of the kitchen and out the back door. They decided to give her some space and went up to their rooms for an hour. After they figured she had had enough alone time, they followed each other to the door and saw Hermione talking with a boy that none of them recognized, they walked out and walked over to Hermione who was sitting in one of the lawn chairs by the pool.

"… Hard to think about you know?"

"Yeah, do you remember when my mom died six years ago?"

"How could I forget, I could have heard you crying from a mile away at the funeral, your eyes were so swollen and you were sniffling so bad..."

"Not true, in my defense I had spilled pepper on my suit that morning and I didn't get it all."

"Hmhum, that's what they all say." The two laughed before Hermione realized that they were no longer alone. "Hey guys, this is my friend Bryan, he lives next door with his dad; Bryan, this is my Mother, Narcissa Malfoy, My grandmother and professor, Minerva McGonagall, one of my brothers, Draco and my friends, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George."

"It's nice to meet you all, are you all w… Like Mya?"

"Yes they are just like me."

"Good. I'm glad you found those that you could connect with."

"Me too Bryan."

"I've asked about you but how's your mom?"

"I know she's having a hard time; would you look out for her when I go back?"

"Of course, Jane has been a mother to me too, I will be glad to look out for her."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost five after 2. When does the evil arrive?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ouch, I'll be by later when that woman is out cold."

"Like her heart."

"Ouch such bitterness Miss Granger."

"Do you taste it?"

"Don't I always?" the two laughed at their inside joke that they shared since they were kids.

"I had better go get the other rooms ready, Grandmother might actually kill me if it's not done."

"I wouldn't put it past her; I had probably go help Dad in the garage anyway. I'll talk to you later Mya."

"Bye," she saw him put one foot on the fence and jump over and disappear from sight. "Oh that boy, one day he is going to get himself killed doing that."

"Who was that Baby?" Narcissa asked.

"Just an old friend, he was the first person I told about being a witch, and he understands what's going on, he has not only been close to the family since forever, but he lost his mom a few years back."

"Oh." Hermione got up and went up to make the other two guest rooms for her family. She also dusted and straightened up while she waited, that took her about an hour. When she was done, she went down to find that her family and friends were talking and laughing.

"Hi angel, is everything ready?"

"Yep, beds made towels in the bathroom and rooms dusted and the table and chairs are taken care of too."

"Good maybe now they can't complain."

"Ha! See you do see the evilness of our family." Hermione joked

"No I am just not in the mood to argue with your grandmother and aunt this weekend."

"Amen Momma," She smiled at her mom and yawned.

"It seems that I am not the only one in need of rest."

"I am a bit tired."Jane patted her lap and her daughter laid her head upon her thighs. "Mom, will wake in an hour?"

"Sure angel." Jane hummed an old folk song she used to sing to her child when she was younger and Hermione drifted off to sleep. When she was done and Hermione was out cold, Jane talked to the group some more; mostly about Hermione's adjustment into a new family and how she and George were getting along. Soon Hermione's hour nap was done, and she joined reality, she quickly regained consciousness and went to go start dinner to leave her family to chat. The time quickly passed and Hermione's grandparents arrived, Hermione greeted them enthusiastically and introduced everyone but there was still a bit of tension in the Granger Group.

Hermione heard a pop outside, "They're here!" Hermione said jumping off the couch and opening the side door. "Hi Daddy, Hey Grandpa! Come inside," The four followed her into the sitting room where she performed introductions. Everyone respectfully shook hands and then Jane showed her in-laws to their rooms while Hermione showed her father, Grandfather and Severus to theirs.

When she reached her room, she paused. "Severus, what is in this room is not what you would expect from a sixteen year old ok, so please, whatever is in here does not get back to my brothers."

"Deal."

She opened the door and revealed a pale green room filled with miscellaneous porcelain objects, he noticed a Gryffindor board filled with pictures of her friends and family, however because the colors wouldn't go with the room, she had opted not to have her scarf on her board like her brother's. Her desk was basically empty except for a large calendar that sat in front of the chair. Her desk was in a corner facing a window and on the side of the desk there was a shelf that was attached to the wall, on the shelf there were a various assortments of books, but it was what was hanging from the shelf that caught his attention, there were baby food jars filled with things like paperclips, safety pins, thumbtacks, pencil lead and staples.

"My Dad helped me make those; he thought it would help me keep my room organized." She smiled at the memory of him helping her hang the shelf.

"That was nice; I think it's a great idea."

"Me too." He noticed that she was leaning on a four poster bed post, on the bed was a matching bedspread and throw pillows, he noticed a little lion on the bed that she was reaching for, he raised an eyebrow. "Dad got it for me when I wrote them telling them that I got into Gryffindor, he wrote back and asked what they were represented by and when I told him a lion for courage…"

"It's ok to let your emotions out Hermione."

"I know, I just need to be strong for Mom right now, you know?"

"Understandable."

"Let me just grab my outfit for the funeral before I leave and then you can have the room to yourself."

"Take your time." Hermione walked into her closet and grabbed a covered hanger and then smiled at her professor as she walked out of the room.

The family sat down to dinner and ate a wonderful beef stew that Hermione had cooked up. Her grandmother had complimented her success, that threw both Jane and Hermione off but Hermione regained her composure to say thank you. After dinner, they discussed Hermione's schooling and then how the Malfoy's were doing. Soon it was time for bed and they all went their separate ways; Hermione helped her mother ready the pull out bed. She kissed her mom goodnight and then went to bed herself.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Thank you notwritten, Angel JJK, and jirle for your reviews, they were much appreciated! Also thanks to jirle, Debbie-lou, AnnaBellaCullen, Elena0017 and WHADAYA THINK COUSE I DUNNO for your adds. Possibly one of the most important things to say is Thank you to my Beta Darkly Dreaming, who is amazing and brave for daring to beta this story, you are the best! And As always thank you to all of you wonderful readers you are all amazing! Hope the New Year beings in wonderful things for you all! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Chapter 32: A 'Family' Weekend.

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night to a quiet sobbing; she walked out of the study and noticed that Mark heard it too. "Hey Grandpa."

"Hey Mya, is she ok?"

"That's what I wanted to check out." She gave him all a small smile and then led the way down the stairs. She crept down the stairs and saw that her mother was trying to cover her sobs with her pillow. Hermione didn't say anything; she stopped creeping and quickly walked down the stairs and laid on the bed with her chin on her mother's back. She soothed her as much as she could while trailing her hand up and down her mom's forearm. Jane cried into her pillow but allowed her daughter to comfort her. She looked up at her Grandpa and saw that her parents, Severus and her grandparents (professors) had joined him at the base of the stairs. She butted her chin towards the stairs and Mark herded the group back upstairs. She turned her attention back to her mother and she soothed them both, when Jane was out cold, Hermione joined her in the land of dreams, Jane held tightly onto her daughter's hand as she slept.

Hermione awoke the next morning to her Grandmother tapping her hand. "Hermione it's time to get up."

"What time is it? Where's Mom?"

"What does that matter, your aunt is due any moment and you need to fix up the bed and then go get dressed appropriately."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione stretched and watched her Grandmother's retreating figure. She quickly got up and made the bed and folded it up. She ran upstairs and grabbed what she needed before heading into the bathroom to shower quickly and dress. She was done in fifteen minutes, a record; she quickly headed downstairs and to the kitchen where she saw that her Grandmother was feeding her guests.

"That's not necessary Grandmother, I can…"

"Nonsense, you've done enough this morning. Now sit down and eat." Her grandfather sent her a sympathetic look as her grandmother barked her orders.

Hermione wasn't really hungry but sat between her parents anyway and nibbled at some toast and sausage. "Where's Mom?"

"She went to the office or something, said there was some things that she needed to take care of." Her grandmother said shortly.

"She went to the office?"

"I guess."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Jane is a big girl and can…"

"She is mourning and driving a car is the last thing she should have been doing, let alone being in the office!" Her voice rising with slight panic and anger.

"Mind your tone young lady." Hermione glared at her grandmother as her guests looked worriedly at each other. Hermione heard the garage door and then hurried out of the room. The group sat silent as they heard Hermione talk with her Mother.

"Why did you go to the office?"

"I didn't."

"Then where'd you go?"

"I went to the funeral home to finish up some things."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed sleep."

"So do you."

"Hermione not now, your aunt is due any moment and I need your help right now."

Hermione sighed, "Fine what can I do?"

"Did you make the bed?"

"Yep."

"Did you clean the kitchen?"

"I will when they are done eating."

"Ok, great, I am going to go upstairs and get ready while you do that."

"Yes Mom." They heard Jane go upstairs and then Hermione returned shortly after. She started straightening up the counter and putting the clean dishes away before loading the dirty ones. She didn't say a word to anyone; she simply went about her business. George stood taking his family's plates before taking them to Hermione.

"Beautiful, you have got to slow down, working yourself into exhaustion isn't' doing you or your mom any good."

"I have work to do." Her voice tired and worn, George put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, away from the counter.

"No you need to breathe."

"I am breathing." She was now frustrated, the epitome of all evil was due any moment and he was keeping her from working.

"Yes but I want you to breath to relax." He spun her around and she leaned into him. She didn't cry but she did relax in his arms. When she was relaxed enough, she started working again but with a bit more of a better aura coming off of her. She finished cleaning the kitchen just as the door bell rang. Her grandmother hurried and got it, "Joanne!" they heard her squeal. Hermione looked at her family as her grandfather went to go greet his daughter, and rolled her eyes and mocked the happy greeting, by silently clapping her hands and jumping up and down. She suddenly stopped and placed a frown on her face, before she exited the kitchen to the living room. She was greeted by the sight of her aunt and grandfather hugging.

"Hi Aunt Joanne."

"Oh, you were able to make it." There was a hint of disgust in her voice but she let it slide.

"Aunt Joanne, this is my biological mother and father, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. These are my brothers Draco and Blaise, my grandparents, Minerva and Albus Dumbledore, my boyfriend George Weasley, his brother Fred, his sister Ginny and my friends Severus Snape and Harry Potter."

"Oh, well I am sorry to see that you have burdened your mother with so many guests at a _family_ event."

"They _**are**_ family, Aunt Joanne."

"I see. Here make yourself useful and take this upstairs." She picked up her bag and attempted to hand it to Hermione; Hermione took it quite reluctantly but took it up to her aunt's room.

She came down to her family sitting around listening to her aunt's stories, she noticed that her mother wasn't much into the chit chat but stayed anyway. Joanne made this visit a living hell for Hermione, every time she tried to sit with either her mother or her parents, she would have something for her to do, and it took all of her strength not to hex the woman.

The rest of the weekend went smoothly enough, well as smooth as Joanne would let it. On Saturday evening, Hermione was eating on the counter discreetly picking at the dinner that her mother and Grandmother made while Jane and Margaret had sat down and talked about whatever came to mind.

"Jane you should teach our Hermione how to act like a lady and sit down."

"I am sitting."

"In a chair."

"There's no room."

"Well then, we will have to remember that for tomorrow evening then won't we?"

"I suppose." Other than that she was ignored for the most part and she liked it that way. She and her guests sat outside enjoying the days mostly, and they chatted about the latest news from the Prophet.

Monday had to come eventually and it came too soon in Hermione's mind. She had risen early and dressed in shorts and a tank top. She straitened her hair with a muggle straitener before she went down to eat some toast. When it popped out of the toaster, she was startled when someone came from behind and said, "You should eat something more substantial."

"Severus you startled me."

"Sorry."

"Why should I eat more?"

"Because you will make yourself sick if you don't."

"I'll be fine, thanks though." She gave him a soft smile and then continued to eat her toast. Her guests joined her soon after Severus and they chatted attempting to keep the mood light.

"So Hermione, why do you let that devil tell you what to do?" Ginny asked.

"Because arguing with her would only add to Mom's stress, which she doesn't need."

"You have a good mask." George said.

"Thanks, it's taken all of my strength not to hex her."

"See, what control of your temper does?" Albus joked.

"Yes thank you Grandfather." She smirked at him as her mother came in.

"Good morning darling."

"Good morning Mom." Hermione noticed that her face was pale and that her mother looked almost sick. "Mom are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just wanting to avoid today as much as…"

Hermione put down her plate and pulled her mother into a hug, "We'll get through today Mom I promise." She felt her mom sigh and then she let her go. The three others joined them and her aunt noticed her apparel.

"You aren't wearing that today are you?"

"Well actually yes I am, it was in Dad's will that I be comfortable. NO of course not you du…"

"Hermione, not this morning, just let it go. Go get ready please."

"Yes Mom." She and the rest of her group left with her and they all got ready. Hermione slipped into her simple dress that she had bought. It was a short knee length dress that had a V-neck line and thick straps, nothing fancy just a simple black dress and a tie in the back. She put on her black shoes and headed to her bedroom. She knocked and received a 'come in,' she opened the door slowly and revealed her professor in a muggle tuxedo. "Nice suit."

"Thanks, you look good."

"Thank you. I just came to grab a few things."

"Go right on ahead this is your room after all." She smiled at him and went to her jewelry box. She opened it and grabbed out a large jewelry box. She opened it and revealed a lovely Pearl set, with a necklace, bracelet and three stranded ring. She then reached in to the box and pulled out a simple silver anklet. She sighed and put on the ring and bracelet before putting on the anklet, finally she attempted to put the necklace on but she kept missing the latch. She sighed in frustration, "Here let me help." She looked at him with a confused look before she nodded. She turned her back to him after handing him the necklace and she pulled her hair out of the way. She could feel the heat of his hands against her neck and sighed; he pulled away and said, "There."

"Thank you."

"Of course." She offered him a small smile before heading out of the room. She met George in the hall and together they walked down the stairs, where unfortunately her aunt and her grandparents were waiting in the sitting room.

"You look nice Hermione." Mark said standing.

"Thanks Grandpa." She smiled at him as he came to hug her. About fifteen minutes later, everyone was in the sitting room, everyone except Jane. However, while they were waiting on Jane, the fireplace roared and through it stepped Molly and Arthur.

"Oh Hermione dear, how are you holding up?" Molly asked.

"As well as can be expected." Hermione smiled lightly as she stood and allowed the older woman hugged her. "Thank you both so much for coming."

"Of course Hermione," Arthur said as he approached her for a hug. Hermione hugged him and pulled away to perform introductions. Her grandfather was a bit enthusiastic while her aunt and Grandmother were polite. Soon Jane joined them and then they left for the church Hermione drove the van while her grandfather drove the other car. With the van magically expanded and everyone in safely, Hermione politely answered all of Arthur's questions about the car and how it arrived and then quickly formed a line of Hermione, Her mother, her aunt and her grandparents to greet the other mourners. She told her family and friends to sit in the second row and her family would take the first row.

Soon the funeral started and Hermione sat on the end of the pew with an open spot to her right, her mother was to her left. George took no time in filling the space and taking her free hand. He held her as she let silent tears fall. She held his hand needing his comfort; her mother leaned into her as comforted each other together for their loss. The funeral was over soon enough and they gathered at the Granger house where family and friends joined them for a gathering remembering Hermione's father. She mingled amongst most of the guests and smiled at their stories, but she was so numb, she didn't know what to do with herself. Her aunt's next request was enough to do her in.

"Hermione, would you go upstairs and grab those extra dishes."

"No."

"What?"

"No, go get them yourself."

"Why you ungrateful child, I ought to slap you."

"Then go ahead, there are plenty of witnesses, it will be considered assault."

"You should watch your tone young lady," Joanne warned, "You know what I think, I think that you are the reason he's not here, you are the reason I no longer have a brother!"

"What?" By this time, the room had fallen silent and Lucius, Albus, Minerva, Narcissa Severus, George and Harry had stopped whatever conversation they were in and went to Hermione's side ready to defend her if needed.

"You did, with the expenses of that school of yours, if that's what it can be called, your 'supplies', all the stress you add to this family… you killed him, and you don't even care!" Hermione pulled back and slapped her aunt across the face.

"Shut UP! He was my dad and I love him, which is more then you can say, you are a self rightchous…"

"Hermione, that's enough." Her mother came up to her and pulled her away, "Go to the kitchen and cool off." Hermione looked at her mom and then nodded. She stalked off to the kitchen and stood by the sink, glaring at the opposing wall her family came in and kept her company.

"Hermione are you ok?" George asked reaching for her hand.

"How can she even imply that I killed him, she is such a… such a…"

"Prude," came her grandfather's voice from the door. "You have every right to be angry at her Hermione, her comment was uncalled for."

"Uncalled for? I was going to say plain bitchy."

"Hermione, I know you are upset, but just let it go for now alright, after everyone leaves we will all have a talk."

"Fine," Hermione kept a stern look on her face as he left the kitchen. When the door shut, she grabbed a plate from the sink and chucked it at the wall.

"Feel better?" Blaise asked.

"A little."

"Throw another," Draco suggested.

"No it's alright."

She took out her wand and performed a repair spell on the plate and then put it back in the sink. She smiled at her family and then went back to join the other guests. She stayed next to George and her parents the whole time and smiled as people came up to offer their condolences as they left. Eventually everyone left and it was just the family left.

"Joanne, we need to talk." Her grandfather said.

"What about daddy?" Joanne asked acting like nothing happened.

"What you implied about Hermione today was totally inappropriate."

"I don't think so."

"So you think that she killed your brother."

"Yes."

"How could I have killed him, he did everything for me, the last I saw him was… was my birthday, he was a good dad, why would I do that to him?" Hermione's voice broke slightly as she recalled the last time she saw her father.

"Yes and who says that you didn't do some voodoo or whatever it is that you do and kill him."

"The only person in this family that I want to kill is you!"

"Hermione," he warned. Hermione bit her tongue and sat quietly.

"You know that that girl isn't capable of something like that. She has been nothing but respectful of you since you all but officially disowned her when she was eleven."

"So?"

"Grandpa, don't bother, nothing is going to get through her think head, let her think that I killed him I don't care anymore, but she can leave."

"You can't kick me out; this is my brother's house."

"Actually this is her house, so yes she can, if you cannot respect my daughter then please pack and leave."

"Jane…" Joanne was flabbergasted. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry Jo, but that seems like a fair punishment to me, you are lucky they are giving you the option to walk out instead of having a police escort."

"Fine, well I can tell when I'm not wanted, I'll go." She walked out of the room and packed and then left the house without another word.

"Thank you Grandma."

"For what?"

"Finally seeing that I'm not crazy."

"Oh my dear, I always knew that you were sane, I just wanted you to learn to grow your own backbone."

"I've always had a backbone."

"Yes but you needed to stand on your own and not to lean on your parents."

"That makes since."

"Good, now are you ok that I don't hate you."

"Yes," Hermione smiled at her grandmother and got up to give her a hug, "Thank you."

"You are welcome my dear."

"Why don't we all go eat something huh?"

"Frank, do you ever not think about your stomach?"

"Barb, you hardly eat anything anyway, I have been living off of orderves all day."

"Hermione, please promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't marry a man with a stomach that could eat you out of your house."

"I'll try." She said looking at the Weasley boys.

"Good girl. Now Frank what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking sea food, and it's on me."

"I'm good with that." Barb said. "Are you up for it Jane?"

"I am a bit hungry."

"Good let's go." The group left for dinner and they were gone for two hours, when they returned it was time for bed. Hermione joined her friends in the study; they quickly changed into their night cloths and headed to bed.

The next day, Jane had a wedding for a client and her grandparents were due to leave. She helped them pack as they talked about how she was going to handle her final year and how they had better get graduation invitations or else. Hermione laughed at the threat, she knew that she wouldn't forget them now. They left and Hermione had to push her mom out the door for the wedding. Lucius had to go to work as did her grandfather, Severus, Fred and George. So it was a girl's day in with Minerva, Narcissa, Ginny and Hermione, Harry Blaise and Draco were there too but they chose to spend it away from the girls. The girls went out and shopped for a while and then came back and baked. That night, Hermione got a call from Jane telling her not to wait up, she was going to be later then she expected and another from the twins saying that they were going to close up late tonight and they wanted her to enjoy time with her family and that they would be back in the morning for Ginny. Hermione cooked up some leftovers and then the group sat down to watch a movie. Lucius however had had a trying day and retired early, Narcissa joined him an hour later. Hermione told the others to head to bed around ten and they did. When she was alone, she opened a cabinet next to the television and pulled out some home movies. She watched her first year, her first dance recital, and her first concert. She smiled at the memories, as the final movie ended, she reached for the box and noticed one that was wrapped in birthday wrapping paper, and her name was on it. She jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hermione? What are you still doing up?" Her mother's voice came from the stairs.

"You should be heading to bed." Severus' voice came.

"I'm not tired, I was just watching some old videos." She quickly whipped the tears from her cheeks as she gazed at the video in her hands.

"I was wondering when you would crack," Blaise said light heartedly.

"Shut it." She threw a pillow at him.

"Can we watch with you?" Came Harry's voice.

"Sure." She stood and had a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a present I think; it's wrapped and has my name on it."

"Is it a video?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's watch it." Harry Suggested, what she didn't notice was that her father, Ginny, and Draco had joined them.

"I was going to smarty." She smirked at him as she put the video in and sat next to her parents. The screen was blue for a moment before her father's face appeared on the screen.

"_**Hi baby girl, today is your seventeenth birthday, and while you are still away from being of age in our world, I understand that you will be of age in the magical world. So Happy Birthday my little adult!"**_ Hermione laughed. _**"I wanted to make a video for you that showed how proud of you I am."**_

_The first clip was the day she was brought home; she was holding Jane's hand and a teddy bear that they had bought for her on the way back to the house. __**"Welcome Home Hermione!"**__ Michel said to the three year old Hermione, __**"You can do whatever you want here."**_

"_**Weally?"**__ she said._

"_**Yep."**_ Hermione laughed as she watched her younger self look at the man in amazement and she went off exploring._ The image changed to her first birthday with the Grangers, they sang 'Happy Birthday' to the young four year old and she blew out her candles._

_Michel reappeared on the screen with tears in his eyes. "__**That was a good first year for your mom and I, I just hope that it was a good one for you too."**__ He smirked at the camera. __**"Here are some of my favorite moments of you growing up; I hope that you remember them as fondly as I do."**_

_The screen faded into a dark auditorium and a lit up stage. _Hermione got a quizzical look on her face as she tried to place the scene. Her thoughts were interrupted by Minerva and Albus coming down the stairs, she paused the movie.

"What are you all still doing up?"

"Grams, we were just watching a movie from my dad, he made it for my seventeenth birthday."

"May we join you?" Albus asked.

"Of course." Hermione moved to sit on the floor with Harry and Ginny as she leaned against her mother's legs and hit play when everyone was once again settled._ A young Hermione came on the stage and bowed, _Hermione guessed that she had to be about seven or eight._ She was in a little green dress and started to sing "All Through the Night," When she was done, you could hear her parents cheering for her and telling their neighbors that that was their little girl. Young Hermione bowed again and left the stage._

_Once again, a stage appeared this one from the high school this time. Thirteen year old Hermione appeared on the screen behind a microphone. She sang _Fools Rush In_, as the song came to an end, the screen cut to Hermione and Bryan singing L-O-V-E each smiling and having fun on stage._ Hermione had to smile at the memory, that summer, she and Bryan had drilled that song and the choreography and yet they both giggled on stage.

_The scene changed again and it was the same stage, but the lighting was blue instead of white. A small black figure was crunched down on the floor of the stage, music started and they watched ten year old Hermione dance to the song with a bright smile on her face. She did a triple pirouette and then kicked out into the splits before falling to the ground. The audience roared with applause and you could hear Jane cat calling and Michel calling Hermione's name. _Hermione once again smiled at the memory._ The scene changed to the lobby of the theatre, Michel was anxiously waiting for his daughter to come out after the finale. He caught sight of her and called her name. Hermione came racing toward him and jumped into his arms._

"_**Did I make you proud Daddy?"**_

"_**You made me SO Proud Princess, you practiced so hard."**__ He hugged her tightly and when they pulled away, he produced a dozen peach roses for his daughter._

"_**Thank you Daddy."**_

_The scene changed to a field, nine year old Hermione was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. She was on top of a horse; she assumed her father was too simply because of the height of the camera._

"_**How are you doing Princess?"**_

"_**Good, this is fun Daddy!"**_

"_**I told you."**_

"_**Michel leave the girl alone and let her enjoy herself."**__ Jane's voice said._

"_**I can multitask Mom."**_

"_**She is your daughter!"**__ Michel said._

_The scene changed to the kitchen that Hermione knew so well. She was sitting at the table waiting anxiously for something._

"_**Well Mommy is gone, so that means..."**_

"_**Mac 'n Cheese!"**__ six year old Hermione said excitedly._

"_**That's right, Mac 'n' Cheese with hotdogs!"**_

"_**Yey!"**__ Little Hermione clapped her hands and jumped in her seat._

_The scene grew into a brighter kitchen and Hermione came running in with a paper in her hand, __**"I did it Daddy, I got an A!"**_

"_**See Daddy knows what he's talking about when he told you to study huh?"**_

"_**Yep," **__eight year old Hermione giggled as she smiled at the camera. _

"_**I say an A deserves a special dinner."**_

"_**YAY!"**__ Hermione giggled again and grabbed a magnet to hold her A test._

_The scene changed to the sitting room. __**"So Hermione, what just happened?"**_

"_**A lady named Professor McGonagall came and told me that I was a witch and that I was going to attend this school called Hogwarts, she went over all the details of the school and she said that she would assist us with our first year of school supplies shopping."**_

"_**Are you excited?"**__ Jane asked._

"_**Yes,"**__ Hermione immediately added._

"_**Well then, I say this deserves ice cream!"**_

"_**Agreed,"**__ Jane and Hermione said at the same time._

"It appears that your father was a fan of ice cream," Albus noted.

"He was, everything that was positive was celebrated with a trip to the ice cream parlor," Hermione admitted

_Mr. Granger appeared on the screen again, but this time he wasn't in the same outfit. __**"Well, Missy, we got your first letter today, we are glad that you are so excited to learn. I don't know what Gryffindor means to you but you told us that one of the qualities of being in this house is courage, so your mom and I went out and got you a lion, just like you, full of curiosity and courage. You are a bright girl Princess and I hope that you have a good year."**_

_The scene changed to Kings Cross, and eleven year old Hermione came running up to her parents excited to tell them everything. Hermione watched as her younger self retold of all the events of the year and how much she was excited for the next year._

_Once again, the screen changed to a view of the backyard, Hermione and Bryan were sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet in the water. You couldn't hear what the teens were saying, but you heard Mrs. Granger come up behind the camera, __**"Michel, leave them be, they're not doing anything."**_

"_**I trust them I do, I'm just curious."**_

"_**Curiosity killed the cat."**__ Jane said laughing._

"_**Yes it will."**__ Suddenly you watched Hermione get pushed into the water with a squeal. Bryan quickly moved out of the water and to the side as Hermione surface. __**"Bryan you're a jerk!"**_

"_**And yet you still hang out with me."**_

"_**Not by choice."**__ Bryan laughed. He walked over to the edge of the pool and attempted to help her out. However, Hermione had a few tricks up her sleeve and ended up pulling him in, he surfaced and they both shared a laugh, Bryan got out and helped Hermione, he hugged her and then ran to jumped over his fence. Hermione shook her head and walked toward the house where her mom was waiting with a towel._

"_**So you and Bry huh?"**_

"_**No Dad, he's just a friend."**_

"_**Looks like more than just friends to me."**_

"_**Dad, nothing is ever going to happen between me and Bryan."**_

"_**Is that a promise?"**_

_Hermione looked at the camera and thought about that, __**"Yes."**_

"_**And I can confirm any man you bring home before a second date right?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**And on the first date I get to clean a shotgun while I interrogate him?"**_

"_**Sure, if that's what will allow me to be as normal as possible,"**__ Hermione smiled and hugged her dad._

_Again, Michel appeared on the screen and said, __**"Now, you have seen many moments at which I was so proud of you. I Hope that you will always know that as long as one and one is two, there could never be a father that loves his daughter more then I love you."**__ Paul Simon's Father and Daughter started to play as the pictures flashed:_

_Hermione and her mother baking, Hermione reading in the study, Hermione helping in the dentistry office, Hermione in her Yule Ball outfit, Hermione and the boys after the first year, Hermione and Bryan swimming, Hermione and her dad sleeping on a random weekend, Hermione's annual birthday pictures, Hermione sleeping with her Hogwarts' letter, Hermione running around with her dog Dixie, Hermione swinging on a swing at the park. Hermione playing at a family reunion. Hermione playing various sports, Hermione drawing in the back yard, Hermione working at a computer, Hermione at new years, and a few snapshots of her sixteenth birthday party; some with her and her friends, her new family, her and the Grangers, some of the Christmas' she spent with the Grangers, some with Hermione and crookshanks, a few of Hermione's sketches, and one final snapshot of her and the grangers. The screen flashed with the words 'Happy Birthday Princess!" and the song came to an end._

Hermione had quit holding back the moment she put in the tape, her cheeks were beyond wet. She ejected the tape and put it back in its case. She put it in the box but before she could put the box away, she fell to the floor and just cried. Narcissa sat up and went to her daughter's side. "It's alright Hermione, its ok, let it out."

"He left me Mother, he left **us**, and he's not coming home this is **not** ok." Hermione cried and buried her face into the sleeves of the jacket she had grabbed and mourned for the first time for the loss of her father. Everyone looked at each other and each patted Hermione's back before leaving her with Lucius and Narcissa. No one noticed that Jane was leaning against the door frame from the kitchen to the sitting room. She too had tears streaming down her face; she had no idea that her daughter was so upset. She moved to the trio on the floor and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Angel look at me," Hermione shook her head and curled up into a tighter ball. "Hermione, please." She finally moved her arms and looked at her mom. "Baby, why did you keep all of this bottled in? You needed to grieve, you need to let go, you have to say goodbye, you can't hold on to him."

"He left us momma, he's gone, I wanted to be strong for you, and you needed to grieve."

"So did you, holding in those emotions will only turn you bitter, do you want to turn out like Joanne?" Hermione chocked as she laughed at her mother's attempt to make a joke.

"What happened to Aunt Joanne Mom?"

"She lost her high school sweetheart a week before her wedding in a car accident, much like your father's he was stressed with the wedding, he was driving picking up some of the wedding things for the girls, and she had sent him out. She thought she was to blame, she didn't grieve because she wanted to stay strong for his little sister, she never grieved, and that is why she is so bitter and angry all the time."

"Is that why she said what she said."

"I think so." Hermione sat up and leaned into her father for support and cried hard once again. "although she is always afraid of things that she doesn't understand."

"I miss him Mom," Hermione said brokenly.

"Me too Angel, me too."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Thanks to the following people for a review on Chapter 32: Angel JJK, ggghhhaaarrr67 and Mia Leonor (I'm Really Sorry!), Amy, noirmatin, notwritten, Susan!

Thanks to the following people for alert adds for both author and story, they make me smile! : lovely music, megansr2008, britjc07,MrsJulyhaMalfoy, noirmatin, XMoonButterflyX and Carlisle-Cullen-4-life!

Again most importantly, thanks to my Beta Darkly Dreaming!

Chapter 33: Life falls back into place

It had been a week since the funeral of her father and Hermione thought that she had recovered nicely. She wrote daily to her Mother and kept in touch with Bryan, She still brewed with Severus for the rest of the summer and she enjoyed hanging out with her family. Small little family secrets came out here and there, like that her Paternal Uncle, Samuel had run off with a muggle but faked his own death so that he could live happily with her. This made Hermione laugh, she giggled at a lot of things that her father said, soon all of the sadness that plagued her mornings were gone and she lived the life of a typical teenager again. She hung out with George when they both had free time and she enjoyed hanging out with the Weasleys. One day, her brothers had decided that they wanted to make a cake for their parents for their anniversary. Hermione got sucked into helping and while the cake was baking, the boys had run off to practice quiddich and she was left for the baking cleanup. Suddenly the fire roared and George called out for Hermione.

"Hey you, what are you doing?"

"Nothing just taking a break."

"That's good, how's business?"

"Doing really well, surprisingly."

"Yeah, that is a surprise, with the war and all I mean."

"Yeah, hey are you alone?"

"Kinda, the boys are out practicing, but other than that I will be alone for the next few hours, why?"

"Can I come through?"

"Of course." George stepped through and looked a bit nervous, "George, what is it?"

"Hermione, how do you think that we are doing?"

"What do you...?"

"How do you think that we are doing in our relationship?"

"I don't know, good?"

"You don't sound so reassured."

"Fine then we are doing great!"

"But you don't mean it."

"George, you're worrying me, what's on your mind?" George grabbed her hands and pulled her to the couch.

"Hermione, you know that I would do anything for you right?"

"Sure, we've been like family for the past seven years."

"You know that I don't want to hurt you right?"

"Yes, George, what is going on with you?"

"Hermione, I don't want you distracted with this war."

"There's someone else." It wasn't a question.

"No, I mean there could be in the future but not right now, no."

"Then what are you saying."

"Hermione, I view you as a really good friend that I would do anything to keep from getting hurt, but…"

"You don't think that this is working."

"It was for a while, but then with Ohmare and your father and the business and your internship, we just grew apart."

"Actually I am glad that you noticed too."

"What?"

"I've noticed this for the past six months, we don't interact like we used to. You are still very attentive, but it feels like you are holding back and I have been all but focused on us."

"Yeah, and I think that until this war is over, we should both be single, I'm not saying that this is permanent but, but we are both very venerable as it is with our families and Harry. We are all so close and us dating just increases the chance that we will be more of…"

"A target."

"Yeah." George looked at Hermione; she wasn't looking at him, simply studying her hands. "Are you ok?"

"No, but I will be, thank you for saying something," She took a breath and looked up at him gracing him with a smile. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For simply being honest with me, and waiting for my world to stop spinning before having this discussion with me. Thank you for supporting me when I needed it, and just everything."

"You are very welcome." He hugged her once more and then noted that he had to get back to work. She saw him off and then continued to clean the kitchen. The cake finished and she pulled it out of the oven and set them on the cooling rack. She whipped up the icing just as her grandmother came into the kitchen, "Hey baby."

"Hey Grams."

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing what the boys started an anniversary cake for Mom and Daddy."

"That was sweet of you all, could you use some help?"

"You know, I could actually," she smiled at her and then moved to put some of the cleaned dishes away. She grabbed a big platter and put the first layer of the cake on the plate. "Could you ice that for me?"

"Sure." Minerva and Hermione finished the base layer of the icing and Hermione made a few bags of colored icing and decorated the cake. With 'Happy Anniversary Mother and Father' and a few roses here and there along with a shell boarder. When they were done, Hermione cleaned up while Minerva put a preservation charm on the cake. Hermione cleaned the last of the dishes and then started to quietly cry.

"Baby, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then what's with the tears?"

"It's nothing stupid really."

"Oh yes, well does it have something to do with your father?"

"No."

"Your brothers?"

"No, really it's nothing just …stupid."

Minerva walked over to her granddaughter and drew her into a hug. "Hermione talk to me, you've always been able to confide in me."

"We broke up," She whispered.

"You and George?"

"Yeah, it was mutual but it still hurt!" Hermione's voice became higher pitched before her voice broke on the last word.

"I know baby, I know it hurts, tell me what happened." Hermione relayed the conversation she had with George and waited for her grandmother to say something. "Well at least it was mutual and you both felt that way, also he didn't say it was permanent, just until the war was over."

"Grams, most break ups that are temporary never take a second chance."

"This is true, but you are not most people Hermione. You are beautiful, smart and very caring, even if it's not George that holds your heart, the man that holds it is going to be a very lucky man."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Hermione smiled and dried her tears just as the boys walked into the house.

"Wow the cake looks great Mia."

"Thanks."

"Are you ok?" Blaise asked.

"Fine, just had a small emotional moment."

"Ok, if you say so."

"I do." The boys laughed and went upstairs to get ready while Hermione and her grandmother cooked dinner. When that was done, they had fifteen minutes to get ready. Hermione French braided her hair and went and put on one of her summer dresses that she loved to wear along with a nice pair of shoes. Minerva and Albus were sitting in the sitting room when the three kids sat down on the couch. They waited for two minutes before their parents walked through the door.

"Happy Anniversary!" the five shouted.

"Oh wow, hey you guys, thank you, your father and I were thinking of taking you out to dinner."

"Sorry but Mia and Grams already cooked."

"Really?"

"Yep, table and dinner are set and ready so all we have to do is sit down."

"Well alright." The family sat down and chatted about various topics including what Blaise wanted to do for his seventeenth birthday. Blaise simply said that he wanted to go for an all day horseback ride and go on a picnic with his family. They ate the cake and then talked some more about what the twins wanted to do for their birthday, Hermione decided that she wanted just a few friends over and celebrate with the closest friends and family. Draco mildly agreed and said that he wanted to have a barbeque. Soon it was time for the family to retire and everyone went their separate ways and then the day came to a close.

The summer came to a close with Blaise's birthday, they indeed stuck to his wishes and had an all day ride and a picnic, and their Hogwarts letters arrived as well. Hermione and Draco both got the positions of Head Boy and Head Girl so Lucius and Narcissa decided to take the kids out for a formal dinner to celebrate. Of course no celebration s complete without a scoop or two of ice cream so they went to the parlor as well. They went to King's Cross where they were greeted by the entire Weasley family.

"Oh you two got the heads? That's wonderful," Molly pulled the two into a hug and then released them.

"Congratulations," Arthur said. They got other congratulations from the others as well and then they boarded the train that would whisk them away to their final year of school. Hermione, Draco and Ginny attended the meeting for the Heads and Prefects before rejoining the group they had boarded with. Soon they were at Hogwarts and were celebrating in the welcome feast. Albus gave his usual welcome after the student's were sorted and seated, it was a bit dark but that was to be expected with a war on the horizon.

Classes struck up quickly and Hermione barely left the library except to do her rounds, Draco had to basically drag her to meals but she did eat normally. This year was starting off great, Ron wasn't being such a prick and Hermione was actually enjoying herself.

Her and Draco's seventeenth birthday was upon them faster than they expected and true to their word, her parents allowed her to invite the Weasleys and Harry to the house Saturday afternoon for games and a barbeque. They got a few things for school, Hermione got a sketch pad and Draco got a notebook to write his stories that he had started over the summer. George came as well and added another charm to her charm bracelet, she said thanks and hugged him but right away everyone knew that they were no longer the young couple from a few years back, but they were making an effort to stay close.

"I didn't know that you and George were no longer seeing each other," Luna said.

"Yeah, it was mutual, with the war and all; we had enough to worry about, things that were more important than a relationship."

"That makes sense."

"Yeah."

The party went uneventful; just fun and family, there were plenty of laughs, provided by the Weasley twins, and plenty of candy, provided by none other than Albus himself.


	34. Chapter 34

**Dear Readers: Thank you all so much for the review and the adds:**

**Reviews: , xCHARLIExPEACHx, Mia Leonor, and notwritten**

**Author/Story Alert and Favorite +: .23, , xCHARLIExPEACHx, BlondeBlueEyedDreamer, emmettlover343,Sweetangelicnikki, green dragon 6669, and Booboostewart-roxmyworld**

**This chapter is for all of you! THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO MY BETA DARKLY DREAMING!**

Chapter 34: Uh-Oh!

Hermione and Draco returned to the school the Sunday after their birthday bash, and were quite content with life, Draco had let the weekend break go to his head and found it difficult to focus, Hermione on the other hand, was just like her Mother and threw herself into her studies right away. One night she was late she was studying from her potions book and writing her essay. She was startled by two hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry, I just thought I would come tell you that you are going to be late for our rounds if you don't wrap it up."

'Lord, Draco you scared the crap out of me."

"I said sorry."

"I heard you; just let me slow down my heart alright?"

"Ok," he took the chair next to her and stared at her. "Are you ok?"

"You mean other then the fact that you almost sent me to an early grave?"

"I'm serious," Draco wanted to glare at her but was too concerned.

"Yes, I mean as well as I can be of course, just with the war and…"

"Everything."

"Yeah."

"Well I am always here for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah," She smiled at him and then he helped her pack up her books and then he walked her to the head chambers where she threw her bag onto the couch and then allowed her brother to lead her out through the halls as they patrolled, attempting to save any unsuspecting lovers from the wrath of Filch, or worse, their grandmother, she was supposed to have rounds tonight as well. They ran into a few students that they just sent on their way, Draco wasn't in the mood to attempt to analyze how many points should be taken from them for something so minor, and Hermione wasn't either, if they got caught by a professor, then they wouldn't be at fault.

They finished their rounds around eleven before they headed back to their rooms; Hermione was exhausted and went straight up to her room and slept until seven the next morning.

When Hermione awoke, she showered and dressed before Draco had even stirred, she actually decided that she should go in and make sure that he wasn't dead. "Draco we have five minutes to get to breakfast." She whispered.

"I don't care."

Hermione thought quickly on her feet and smirked, "I told you Severus, he wouldn't get up." Draco jumped up out of bed and quickly dressed, he turned toward her looking slightly breathless. When he grabbed his bag and acted like he was ready, Hermione let out a fit of giggles.

"What… Where's Sev… That was mean."

"Sorry but I am hungry I have been waiting for you for a half an hour."

"Well I suppose that we could call it even from last night."

"Maybe, now let's go I'm hungry." The two head headed to the great hall and entered the room, every eye turned to them and a few jaws dropped. Draco glared at a few students as they approached the head table.

"What is everyone looking at?"

Hermione smirked as she and her brother approached the table, "Gee Draco, I don't know," She took her seat at the head table, "did my Professor Snape Scare cause you to miss place your comb?"

"What are you…?" He reached a hand up to his hair and gawked at her, "You did this on purpose."

Hermione was now in a full fit of giggles, "No but I wish I had, this was too perfect." She fell out of her chair causing her laughter to build. Draco transfigured a fork into a mirror, when he saw his appearance he glared at his sister; she saw his look and added, "Now, we are even." Draco stalked out of the room while Minerva and Severus helped her to her feet.

Later that evening, she sat in her grandmother's office with Severus and Albus present.

"Hermione, what did you do to your brother this morning, I heard something about a Professor Snape threat?"

"Oh I waited for him to get up for a half an hour this morning, and then I decided that I would go make sure he was still breathing, he was and when I told him we needed to be at breakfast in five minutes he told me no, so I thought on my feet and said 'See Severus, I told you that he wouldn't get up,' He jumped out of bed so fast and dressed like he was on fire or something. When he was dressed he looked a bit off his rocker and looked at me, of course, Severus wasn't in the room but his face was priceless."

"What about getting even?" Severus asked.

"Oh that? Well last night, I lost track of time while I was studying in the library, and he came to get me for rounds, he put his hands on my shoulders and I nearly jumped out of my skin. So after he realized that you weren't really there, he asked if we were even, I said maybe; the school's reaction to his appearance this morning was absolutely perfect, I don't think I could have planned for anything like that to happen purposefully." Hermione smiled at the memory.

"Well no more jokes between the two of you, you both need to set an example," Minerva said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good now I do believe that you have a good hour and a half of library time." Albus said to her. Hermione jumped up and ran out of the room,

"That girl is more like her mother then I care to admit," Minerva smirked.

"I agree." Severus said with a sigh as he stared at the now open doorway.

Hermione was in the library studying, she had seen a few students show up and leave within her time here at the secluded table. She had stayed under the radar of Madam Pince for the longest time; she finally approached her and told her that curfew was in 15 minutes. Hermione of course was polite and said that she was almost done. Hermione waited and decided that since she was head girl, she was going to take a walk around the lake, if she got caught, she would say that she thought she saw a few students out on the lake and she wanted to get them inside. She was strolling around the lake with her book bag and was out there for a good hour, she heard footsteps behind her and said, "Draco, Professor McGonagall said that we are to call a truce, I dread being the one telling her that I was coaxed into hexing you in front of the entire school." There was no response she simply smiled to herself and then realized how cold she was. She walked up to the entrance hall and heard the steps again. "Draco quit following me or I am going to tell Professor Dumbledore." Still nothing, when she looked out on the grounds, she didn't see anyone. Maybe she was hallucinating, maybe she needed a good night's rest, she turned to walk back up the steps, but she heard it again. She turned and was face to face with a black cloaked, skull covered face. Hermione screamed and then her world went black.

Severus was on patrol with Minerva when they heard the blood chilling scream. They both looked at each other before bolting towards the direction from which it came. When they reached the entrance hall, they were met with Draco and Blaise as well.

"Who screamed?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded like…" Blaise started.

"Sounded like what?" Severus asked.

"Well do you all remember Christmas fifth year when we all got our mood sensors?" The two professors nodded. "Well do you also remember when Hermione had that dream and she screamed."

"You think it was her?" Minerva asked, "How can you be so sure, so many girls scream like that."

"I have had nightmares about that scream since, numerous nightmares of her getting hurt because father slipped up in his spying duties. I am one-hundred percent positive it's her." Suddenly Severus' arm burned.

"I have to go, Minerva alert the Headmaster, Draco go call your parents, Blaise, get Potter and his stupid map and see if Hermione is anywhere on it. GO!" the Three disappeared and Severus quickly transfigured his current robes into his death eater outfit.

Narcissa and Lucius arrived at the castle in a hurry, "Where is she?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know Cis; we are waiting for Harry to bring us a map."

"What good is a map going to do?" Lucius asked impatiently.

"Mr. Malfoy, the map was created by my father to let us know who is on the grounds and where they are." Harry said entering the Headmaster's office.

"That explains how you got about for so many years." McGonagall said hiding her pride in his tactics.

"Yes ma'am." Harry opened the map and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Now if Hermione is anywhere on the grounds her name will appear." He scanned the grounds and found Filch on his way to the office, "Where ever she is, we need to keep this quiet, Filch is on his way." Just over a minute later, there was a knock at the door, "Mischief managed." Harry quickly folded the map and hid it behind his back as Filch came into the office.

"Sorry Headmaster, I didn't realize you were in a meeting."

"That's fine Argus, what is that?" Albus asked motioning to the bag in his hands.

"I don't know Headmaster, I found it in the entrance hall, papers scattered all around it."

"That's Hermione's bag," Draco said.

"Are you…"

"Of course I' m sure Professor McGonagall, she is my sister, I would know her bag anywhere."

"Thank you Argus, we can take it from here," the grounds keeper nodded and left the bag in an open chair.

"He said that there were papers all around, which means she was surprised by what happened, she wasn't expecting any form of an attack." Draco said.

"He's right." Narcissa said, "I've seen her books, each are in pristine order and not a paper out of place."

Harry had returned to the map and scanned every inch at least once, she was nowhere to be found. "She's not here."

"Are you sure?"

"I've gone over every inch of the map at least once, she isn't' here!"

"Lucius, where could she be?" Narcissa started to cry and leaned into her husband for support.

"I don't know Cis, she'll be alright, she's our daughter, and she'll fight."

He ran to the gates and touched his dark mark, he felt a tug at his navel and then he was in front of the Dark Lord. "My Lord," he bowed and let his nose almost scrape the ground.

"Ah welcome Severus, glad you could get away to join us for this special occasion."

"Yes My Lord."

"Rise Severus, and join your brethren." Severus did as instructed and waited to see what the Dark Lord had in mind. He waited a few more minutes before starting; He spoke of the final battle, his want for Potter to be killed by his own hand, and his need to get to the Gryffindor Sword. Severus was only half listening; it wasn't until his next statement that his attention was fully drawn to the meeting.

"My loyal subjects, we were betrayed by one of our own," He scanned the circle of followers, "Lucius Malfoy must pay for lying to us, for betraying our trust. Now Nott has been so wonderful as to provide us with the perfect upper hand." He motioned with his long white fingers for Nott to bring forth what he had found. Nott brought in a blanket covered package that he had in his arms, He laid it on the floor in front of the Dark Lord and removed the blanket, and it was Hermione. Severus had to use all of his strength not to run to her, to grab her and hex the Dark Lord and Nott in the process. "Now, I have been told that the greatest loss that a parent can lose is their child, let's find out." He raised his wand but Severus shouted.

"No!"

"You question me Severus?"

"No my lord," Severus bowed, "It's just that, why kill her and then dump her, we could have some fun torturing the girl and then I could return and tell poor, little Lucius where his daughter is and then when he comes, you could do the favor upon him yourself."

"Hm, that's not a bad idea, Nott, take her to one of the spare rooms and tie her up so she can't get away, and then leave her."

"Yes My Lord," Nott did as he told, and then the Dark Lord turned to Severus.

"You are to return and tell Lucius of his daughter's fate, go."

"Yes my lord," and he was gone.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The Plan

Severus had left the meeting quickly, although not too quickly so as to draw attention to himself, but still fairly quickly. He briskly walked up the headmaster's office where he braced himself to be bombarded with questions. It was almost two in the morning and he desperately needed a good night's sleep, he took a breath before quietly entering the office. He looked around and saw Albus, Minerva and Lucius staring into the fire, Narcissa was asleep with her head on Lucius' shoulder, her cheeks stained with the trail of shed tears, Blaise, Draco and Harry were asleep on the floor by the fire, Harry was leaning over a piece of parchment, almost as if he had fallen asleep studying it, Blaise and Draco were on their backs as if they had fallen asleep counting holes in the office ceiling.

"Severus," Albus said noticing his appearance, "What news?"

"Umm… you're not going to like it."

"Dammit Severus, I am in no mood for your mind games," Lucius said, "Do you or do you not have any news about Hermione.

"Should we wake her?" he motioned toward Narcissa, Lucius nodded and stirred his sleeping wife.

"What is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Severus has news about Hermione." Narcissa sat up in a blink of an eye and stared at her friend.

"I went to the meeting, he talked of his want to put Potter's head on a silver platter, the final battle, and how he wanted to get back at the one that betrayed him." He looked at Lucius. "That's when he had Nott bring out his 'present.'"

"The present was Hermione?" Narcissa asked, he nodded. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"He was going to kill her right then and there and have me bring her back to lay her in front of the castle." Narcissa had a new set of tears streaming down her face, "_However_, I wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing, and I thought on my feet and told him that if he really wanted to get back at you, he should hold her as bait and I could lure you there, and he could torture you himself."

"So what do we do?" Lucius asked.

"We summon the order and come up with a plan."

Sure enough, Albus called a meeting the fallowing night and they came up with a plan. Severus would lead one of the Order members into the room while they were under the polyjuice potion; Severus was half intelligent and had brewed some this summer with Hermione. As he was interrogating the Lucius lookalike, Severus would lead up other Order members, a handful or so, up to Hermione's room and they would take care of any Death eaters that got in their way. Severus would hand Hermione over to one of the order members and go and get the Lucius look alike. Numerous people had offered to take up the place of the polyjuiced Lucius; many were declined because they were needed to be here or on the ground to prepare for any retaliation.

"I'll do it." Came a female voice.

"No." Severus said.

"Severus, you can't protect me forever and you know it."

"I will certainly try; I will NOT lose you, what if this goes ary?"

"Then you improvise, your good at that," She stood and now hovered over the dark professor.

"I said No Emmeline, and that's my final stand."

"You're not my father Severus," She said.

"No but we are family and that is why I can't allow you to go."

"ALLOW? You can't _allow_ anything, you don't run the Order, I am not exceptionally gifted in dueling so I would be useless being a wall against the death eaters, but I could defend myself."

"She's right Severus; she would be best placed there." Albus said.

"No, I won't allow it."

"Then don't, you can stay here like a good housewife and let the men go off to war." Emmeline said jokingly.

"Severus, this could be the only chance to get Hermione back." Minerva said.

"So what if it is, do I risk my only family left to save her?"

"We all make sacrifices Severus, Dad did for me." Emmeline said.

"Your father was blinded by his love for you."

"And so are you, I am going and if you are going to object then I will be forced to use an unforgivable and then we'll all be in trouble." The discussion ended there and they group waited a week before they put their plan into action, to be sure that they could get everyone out safely. The Malfoys agreed to stay in the castle and wait for the order to return, and then everyone left to their designated positions. Emmaline drank the potion five minutes before she and Severus left for the headquarters of the deatheaters. She was fully transformed by the time they apparated and then it was all said and done when they entered the grounds. Severus roughly pulled 'Lucius' to the circle room where the dark lord was waiting.

"Ah Severus, you got him to come," the Dark Lord sounded pleased.

"Not exactly my lord, he said that he didn't know if going after his daughter was worth leaving his wife and son."

"Hm, very Slytherin of him."

"Yes My Lord."

"Severus, you have done your job well. Did Dumbledore wish you to return?"

"Unfortunately so My Lord, I can't pass off anymore of my detentions to Minerva or she might actually kill me."

"Well I can't lose my best spy, please go and I will call you when you are needed."

"Yes my lord." He bowed and left the room, he smirked and stunned both guards at the door and then he quietly let in the designated Order members, they walked down the hall, two standing guard where the two unconscious guards should have been, each took turns stunning the death eaters until he reached a room guarded by five death eaters.

"Hey Severus, good job on bringing in the traitor, he must be pleased."

"He was, but he won't be after the end of today," Severus said looking at his shoes.

"Why?"

"Because of this," Severus quickly stunned the other death eater before the others knew what was going on; they were stunned by the other Order members. He quickly entered the room to find Hermione being cornered by a tall Death eater, "I know what the Dark Lord said, but I can't resist a cute little pure blood like you…" He reached out and touched her cheek which caused her to flinch away; he didn't like that motion so he slapped her. Severus sent out a stunning spell and the body collapsed, Hermione also collapsed to the floor.

Severus ran to the fallen deatheater, "Yaxley." He ran to Hermione's side and pulled her to him, she sobbed into his robes and clung to him like she would die if she let go. After a moment, she passed out and he picked her up and gave her to Kingsley, "Take her to Hogwarts; go!" Kingsley ran out the door and down the hall followed by selected Order members to take care of any deatheaters on the way. He heard a loud bang and ran to where he left Emmeline, he stunned every death eater that he came across and reached the door guarded by two order members. "Go I'll get her out of here!" They looked confused, it wasn't part of the plan, "GO!" the fled from the doors and he ran to help Emmeline.

He saw her crouching behind a couch and every now and then getting up and throwing a hex or two and then ducked again. He started hexing a few death eaters to help give her a better advantage, but he wasn't quick enough, Voldemort threw the killing curse and it hit her right in the chest. He wasn't even aware of his own actions, he was vaguely aware of himself running to her side and leaning over her body, He threw a few more hexes before he appareated away.

Narcissa had received the patronous from Kingsley ten minutes ago; she was now pacing the hospital wing waiting for the Order. She didn't have to wait too much longer, Kingsley came running into the hospital wing with an unconscious Hermione in his arms, Lucius ran to him and grabbed his daughter from his arms, quickly placing her on one of the hospital beds. Poppy came bustling in and did an examination, she didn't like what she found, not in the slightest. She was about to say something when Severus came running into the room holding a limp Emmeline.

"Poppy, she needs your help!"

She ran to the unconscious Order member and ran a diagnostic, "Severus, she's gone."

"No, run it again."

"Severus, she's dead I can't help her anymore." Severus went weak at the knees and collapsed on the bed next to Emmeline, his last remaining family, and cried. Everyone watched him for a moment before letting him grieve.

"Poppy, what did you find on Hermione?"Narcissa asked.

"I will wait to divulge the details until the Headmaster is here, I only wish to repeat my findings once."

"They're that bad?" Lucius went pale as he asked this, and when Poppy just gave him a look, he almost looked dead. Poppy had everyone sit down, including Severus and gave them all calming draught while she tended to the other members that came in with injury. Albus came in with Minerva ten minutes after Poppy finished with the injured and sighed at the sight of his granddaughter.

"Ah, Albus good you're here, we need to discuss what I found on Hermione."

"Ok," he led Minerva to the open seats next to the sleeping girl.

When Poppy saw that everyone was listening and calm, she continued, "I found that Hermione had been beaten numerous times, and by numerous different people, judging by the different hand sizes, she has suffered from the use of the cruciautus curse and…" Poppy leaned over the end of the bed, regaining her professional manner.

"Poppy?" Minerva asked.

"I also discovered that she had been cut numerous times by the slicing hex, taking her almost to death, and she was… violated at least once." Poppy said as if there hadn't been a pause. Narcissa gasped and started to cry, Lucius pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry, Minerva leaned into Albus for support as well. Severus looked like he was going to be sick but he stayed still, suddenly he gently leaned forward and grabbed her small pale hand in his large callused ones.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, if only we hadn't dallied, we could have saved you so much pain." He hung his head to hide the pain in his eyes and the others waited for the young girl to wake up.

Hermione awoke twenty four hours after her rescue to a room full of worried people. Minerva and Severus had left only to teach class, Lucius and Narcissa never left her side, Blaise and Draco, along with Harry, Ginny and Neville came and visited her during their off hours. However, she just so happened to awaken when everyone was there. She didn't know what to do, everyone was just staring at her, she attempted to sit up but she was so sore that she just collapsed onto the bed, Blaise and Draco reached out a hand and pulled her up to the sitting position while Ginny and Neville fluffed her pillows. When she was sitting, Poppy came over and examined her finding that she was healing nicely. She instructed lots of rest and food for the young Gryffindor, which means that she was to be left alone after the Headmaster asked his questions.

Albus asked her to relay the events from after her meeting with them up until she couldn't remember any more.

"After my meeting with Grams, I went to the library and studied, I decided that after my fifteen minute warning from Madam Pince that it wouldn't hurt to go for a small stroll by the lake so that I was always in view of the castle. I sat by the shore and thought I heard footsteps behind me, I thought it was Draco so I told him of what Grams had said, I didn't get a response so I decided that it was time to head up to the castle, again I heard footsteps, and again assumed it was Draco, I turned around and found that I was face to face with a death eater. He knocked me out so I have no idea what happened. I remember waking up in a full sized bed with my arms and legs chained to the bed. Bellatrix had come in numerous times and was telling me that Daddy was going to pay for betraying them. But she wasn't my only visitor, I had a two male death eaters come and…" Hermione hung her head in shame, "They forced… well I actually can't say whether or not they forced themselves on me because they tortured me until I blacked out. I awoke and every time I came to I found that I was more sore, I sat there and endured the pain. Then Yaxley came in and told me that my father was there to release me, he undid the chains and then he tried to force himself on me too, I tried to fight him off but he cornered me, I heard the door open and then saw him collapse, I don't recall much beyond that."

"That's fine Hermione, you did great." He offered her a small smile and then he left to make his report to the rest of the order.

Hermione cried and then felt nothing, "Mother, can I talk to Severus?"

"Of course angel."

"Alone." Everyone looked unsure of what to do but stood and left Hermione to talk with her Professor by herself. When she was sure that they were alone she spoke, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"What?"

"What was the plan to save me?"

Severus relayed the events and then added, "Emmeline died on the mission, she wouldn't back down, I couldn't change her mind."

"I'm sorry, was she… close to you?"

"Yes."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes, she was my cousin, love wasn't an option, I would have died for her."

"Oh." She bit her lip, "I'm so sorry."

"I should be the one that's saying 'I'm sorry,' Hermione, I should have acted quicker, I shouldn't have dallied and I could have prevented everything, all the pain, all of the violations…" He trailed off dropping his head, not wanting to show her any sign of weakness. She leaned forward and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around her and they both let their silent tears fall.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Unexplained emotions

Hermione had been back for about two weeks and in class for a week and a half. She studied like she always did, late. There was one thing that refused to leave her mind, Severus, the way he felt responsible for what had happened and she felt inclined to comfort him, it was a bit odd and she couldn't put her finger on a plausible answer. He was family right, so maybe that was it, but then again, he had Emmeline until she died in the line of duty, he probably didn't view her as much more than his brewing buddy anyway.

Severus seemed a bit more lenient with the students as the weeks had gone by, she knew he was going through a hard time at the moment and the last thing he wanted to do was grade stupid papers, she knew he was more content with brewing potions then reading about what some ignorant student could concoct from books. In class, he sat and watched most of the class brew while he took rounds every ten minutes to avoid a misbrew and an explosion. His temperament however, had remained intact. She decided that she needed answers and went and talked to her grandmother about it.

"Grams, what can you tell me about Severus' relationship to Emmeline?"

"I can only tell you what I learn and observed at Order meetings dear."

"So what can you tell me?"

"I can tell you that she is his first cousin on his mother's side, her mother died in child birth and her father died during the first war to protect her, she was about eight so she went to live with Severus after he graduated from Hogwarts. He has taken extra care to keep her safe, they bicker like siblings," Minerva smiled at the memories of some of the older meetings in which the two bickered so much, Emmeline had thrown a punch or two.

"So they were extremely close?"

"Yes, much like you are to Draco."

"So her death would cause his demeanor, right?"

"Hermione I fail to see where you are going with this."

"He isn't assigning homework as much, he used to assign six page papers a week, now he assigns two page papers once I don't know… but he's only assigned once since I have been back."

"Do you think that, that could have anything to do with the fact that he wants you to take it easy?"

"He's doing it to the first years too; it's not just the seventh years, Grams!"

"So you think he is mourning."

"I think he's' finally cracked and I…."

"You what Hermione?"

"I am worried about him."

"You have feelings for him don't you?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah but Grams, it's inappropriate for a student to have any intimate relations with a teacher, you know that."

"Yes but Hermione you wouldn't ask if you didn't have some form of feeling for him."

"So?"

"I'm just wondering; don't bite my head off for just wondering."

"Sorry."

"Hermione, my advice is to talk to him, let him know that you are there for him, that he isn't alone."

"Ok."

After that conversation with her grandmother, she sat in each of her classes thinking of how to talk to him. She had stopped by his classrooms a few times but he was always with students, she had tried to strike up a conversation in the hall but when she said hi he would reply with a short, "Miss Malfoy," She had attempted to stop by after class and get him alone but he would always say, "Miss Malfoy, I do not have your papers graded yet, you can quit checking." She knew that he meant well but it still hurt that he refused to be around her alone, was it that he still felt like he was to blame, it was possible.

She stopped trying to get him alone for a few days and found that if she wasn't going to be brewing, her comfort was books. She was sitting in her usual spot and enjoyed the silence, her brothers had stopped bugging her about how she was feeling, and so had Harry, Ginny and Neville. They had sat down and studied with her occasionally but usually they preferred to play quiddich. On this particular day, she was alone while it was nice out, she liked it that way. She still wondered about Severus and why he was avoiding her, was it her fault, was she really to blame, she didn't know, she was so confused, and what was with her grandmother asking her if she liked him all those days ago, was it obvious that she felt something, did he act different when talking about her to the staff?

She suddenly cried, she cried for her confusion, she cried for the pain she felt, for the emptiness, she cried for her parents that had taken up residence at the castle for protection, she cried for her brothers, she cried for Harry who had so much to deal with, most of all, she felt that she was crying for Emmeline, the lost life on her account. Students looked at her oddly as she sat and wept at the secluded table; she glared at them and then swiftly stood and stalked out of the library. She didn't know where she was going but she found that her feet were leading her to the dungeons, more specifically, the potions classroom. She stood outside the door and timidly knocked, when she got an answer she walked into the room and saw him standing over his table at the head of the room, brewing. She smiled slightly and went to join him; she read the ingredients that he hadn't marked off yet and started slicing and dicing what needed to be cut. They worked in silence as they brewed, Hermione would steel sideways glances at the man to her left and then quickly returned to her work.

When they had corked the viles and put them away, Hermione spoke, "Professor, can we talk?"

"We are alone Hermione."

"Right; Severus, I need to talk to you, and you've been avoiding me since I was released from the hospital wing."

"I'm listening."

"Do you blame me?"

"What?"

"For Emmeline?"

"Of course not."

"Then why?"

"I don't know Hermione, I really don't."

"You know that I was always here to talk right?"

"Hermione, I am not exactly the talking kind."

"I know that, but as I was told, locking it up makes you bitter." She smiled at him.

"I already am bitter."

"No, your short, there's a difference."

He grunted in response, after a moment of silence, she spoke again.

"I need to know, how do you feel about me?" _Yeah that's it be blunt you stupid Gryffindor_, she thought.

His heart could have soared at the question, "Why do you ask Hermione?"

"I just… after we came back from the Dark Lord, you said you felt guilty, and then when we held each other as we wept, I just… I just, I don't know it got me all confused and I hate feeling that way."

"Hermione, how I feel about you is entirely inappropriate."

"So? Grams and Grandfather had… they were in the same situation."

"So you think that what you feel is more then just a silly teacher crush, and that I return your feelings?"

"Severus, Lockhart was a silly teacher crush, actually I think that it would be appropriate for me to say that it was plain stupid." He chuckled at her comment. "When was the last time you had to deal with a crush on you Severus?" he was silent, "Then isn't it plausible that this could be more?"

"Hermione…"

"Don't you dare do that, answer my question." She looked at him hard trying to anticipate his response.

He didn't know what to do, it's a good thing that he had warded the door earlier that evening to warn him of anyone coming near, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, he slowly lowed his head to hers, giving her ample time to pull away, she didn't. He let his lips lightly brush against hers once, twice, three times before he pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" he looked at her. She didn't say anything, just lean into his body and allowed him to hold her as she held on to him.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Dear readers, thank you all so much for being so patient with me. As you have realized with this update, I have not given up on my stories by a long shot. I gave up Fanfiction for Lent and it was dreadful, just kidding. Anyway, to all of you who have been so wonderful and patient, here is the latest! Read, Enjoy and Review please! ~ Puppyluv09

Chapter 37: Third Christmas

The rest of fall term had fallen into place, Hermione could have skipped down the hall with her happiness, her brothers had noticed and had asked her numerous times what had gotten her so happy but she simply said, "Honesty," She would smile at them and say, "absolutely nothing". She and Severus did nothing but kiss, well it was more like borderline snog but you know, they had to play it safe. She would sit in his arms and stare at the fire as he rubbed small circles on her small hand, she always smiled when he did that, and he loved to see her smile. They spent the same amount of time together that they had when she had interned with him over the summers so as not to draw attention to their new status, of course to cover, they actually brewed together and took new supplies to the hospital wing.

However, what they didn't know was that the Headmaster and his deputy were very aware at what was going on behind closed doors between the two, but they chose to wait unless something more intimate was going on to intervene.

Christmas was upon the school, closer than anyone had wanted it to but it was expected with how many deaths there had been outside of the castle, most parents had requested to come and get their children themselves rather than sending them on the train. Albus hadn't objected and had let the parents decide what was best for their children; he had actually decided to take the family to McGonagall manor to celebrate Christmas he didn't feel it was safe to send the Malfoy family home. He waited for the school to be empty before he escorted the family to the manor.

It was generally quiet in the house, Hermione studied, Draco and Blaise decided that they wanted to play one on one quiddich, Minerva and Narcissa worked on random projects, Albus and Lucius did their work required of them but they always made time for each other. Hermione wrote letters to Severus almost every day to keep him posted on what was going on in the house, he in turn would keep her posted on the standings of the school and any projects that popped into his head. Every letter made her smile, even if it were short; one day during lunch, Severus had sent one of his replies to her and when she got it, a smile lit up her face.

"OOO, Mia has a boyfriend." Draco teased.

"Yep, look at her face, she's flushing." Blaise pointed out.

"Shut up."

"Who's it from Mia, Georgy-poo?" Blaise asked making a kissy face.

"No."

"Oh come on dear sister, tell us who it's from." Draco pleaded.

"Mother!" Hermione said.

"Boys leave your sister alone," Lucius said.

"Aren't you curious Father?"

"Of course, but I am sure that if things get any more serious than simple letters, she will tell me so that we can all approve of her decision."

"Don't worry, Daddy, I am sure that you will all approve should this relationship expand." Hermione smiled and left the table.

Later that night, Lucius was found in the sitting room, Hermione had quickly spotted him and sat in the chair across from him. "Daddy?"

"Yes Mia Bear." The nickname still made Hermione smile.

"Can we talk?"

"I fail to see why not?"

"It's about this 'boyfriend' that the boys have so politely pointed out."

"Oh?"

"I was wondering, how do you feel about me dating a… well older man?"

"How much older?" Lucius raised an eyebrow at her.

"Daddy, promise you won't get upset," Hermione looked very serious.

"Ok, I promise."

Narcissa and Minerva were in the study quietly reading when they heard the outburst.

"YOU'RE WHAT?"…"NO HERMIONE I WILL NOT ALLOW IT."

"ALLOW?"

"YES I AM YOUR FATHER AND I CAN SAY WHETHER OR NOT I ALLOW SOMETHING AND YOU WILL OBEY THAT!"

Narcissa and Minerva looked at each other before hustling out of the room and into the sitting room.

"Lucius, what is the meaning of all of this yelling?"

"Gee, Narcissa, why don't you ask your daughter?"

"Oh so now I'm not your daughter, I'm just hers, that's rich Father." Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, watch your tone." Narcissa warned. "Please Lucius give us a moment." Lucius nodded and quickly left the room, slamming the door behind him, causing Hermione to jump. "Hermione please tell me what caused your father to have an outburst like that."

"Mother, I…"

"No Hermione, tell me." The Narcissa that had always let her daughter come to her was gone.

"Grams?"

"Hermione, you made your choice, now you have to lie in the bed you made." Minerva said.

Hermione sighed, "Mother, you should sit down," Narcissa did as her daughter suggested, "Mother, you know how the boys brought up my lovely 'boyfriend' situation at lunch?"

"Yes."

"Well, they're right, I am seeing someone. It's not too serious, we haven't done anything beyond kiss and I told him that until I had a ring on my finger, that's all there would be and he had no objections so I want you to understand that we are on equal footing in our relationship."

"Ok."

"Hermione just tell her." Minerva said tired of her dillydallying.

"So you do know!" Minerva nodded, "Does Grandpa know?"

"Yes, he has his ways and we agreed that we wouldn't interfere unless things got more serious." Hermione hung her head and then looked at her mother.

"Mother, I'm seeing…"She trialed of and whispered his name.

"Baby, I can't here you."

"I'm dating Severus," still quiet but also still inaudible.

"Hermione, baby, I can't understand you when you mumble like that."

"I'm seeing Severus!" she had said it a bit louder then she had anticipated but it was now out.

Narcissa looked at her daughter like she had just said that she was You-Know-Who, the room was deathly silent, "Baby," Narcissa said breaking the silence, "You can understand why your father is upset can't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, you have to understand baby that should you and Severus do anything…"

"I told you that we are on mutual agreement that until he and I have taken the walk down the aisle and said our vows that there will be nothing but kissing Mother."

"I understand that, but your father, he and Severus are best friends, this is an odd thing for him to… Digest. Baby, give him time, I'll help him see reason."

"So, you're not angry by my decision?"

"No, shocked but not angry, I actually think that between both of your large heads, you all could do wonders for each other and after he lost Emmeline, I think he could really use you."

"That's actually when I noticed something different."

"Really."

"Yeah, and Grams asked if I like him, and said that I should talk to him."

"Minerva," Narcissa said in mock shock, "How could you encourage this."

"Me? I am completely innocent in this whole situation." Minerva said in mock defense.

"Yes and that is why I love you," Albus sad coming up behind them.

"Hello Grandpa," Hermione said.

"Hello buttercup."

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"It was your situation and you needed to handle it, I had no doubt that you could handle it and take care of the situation in due time."

"Oh."

"All I ask is that you do not distract my best spy." Albus joked.

Hermione smiled," I'll try." The four laughed about the whole situation and then the topic turned to other things.

A week had gone by since Hermione dropped her bomb about Severus, to say that her father was upset would be an understatement, and he was way beyond that. He barely said two words to her at the table or when they had family time, when she asked if Severus could join them for Christmas dinner he said, "Gee why don't you ask your mother, she seems to be on board the party boat." Hermione was hurt but tried not to let it show, maybe he would come around.

Christmas day had finally arrived and Hermione was awoken to a knock at her door, she sat up and saw that it was her father, "Merry Christmas Daddy."

"Merry Christmas, your mother is waiting for you in the kitchen, hurry up and get dressed before you come down."

"Ok." She quickly dressed putting on a pair of beige slacks, brown clogs and her Weasley sweater that Molly had sent over last night, this year it was green with a white 'H.' She brushed her hair and pulled it into a French braid before she added her charm bracelet and her Gryffindor crest necklace, the mood necklace was always on and she hid it under her sweater. She put on just a touch of eye makeup and then when she was satisfied with her appearance she nodded and then headed downstairs. She entered the kitchen to her family sitting waiting for her to join them, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Hermione," The boys said in unison.

"Merry Christmas baby," Narcissa said.

"Merry Christmas buttercup," Albus said.

"Merry Christmas Hermione," Minerva said.

She smiled and took her seat, everyone ate and enjoyed their meal while they chatted about what the boys were expecting to be under the tree, they had yet to know of Severus but Hermione was just fine with that. They soon opened gifts and everyone loved what they had received.

Draco had proclaimed that his favorite gift was from his grandparents, he got a firebolt. Everyone else had gotten him books to further his study.

Blaise also got a firebolt from the Dumbledore's but he had decided that his favorite gift was from Hermione, she had gotten him a 'how to draw' book and as soon as lunch was over he had started working out of it.

Hermione had received numerous sketching tools but her favorite gift was actually from Harry, he had saved a picture of them from their first year and put it into a large frame along with a picture from her seventeenth birthday party, he put the pictures in opposing corners, the frame said, "Friends for Seven years, Family for One hundred and Seventy more!" in smaller print she could read that Harry had put in his own two cents, "but we both know that it will be more then that!" Hermione cried when she opened the gift. George had gotten her a new charm for her bracelet that was of a single red rose, it came in a close second to her picture gift.

Narcissa and Lucius had received china set from the kids and they loved it, theirs was diminishing because someone kept running off with them.

Minerva and Albus said that their favorite was the sketch Hermione did of the family.

Around four in the afternoon, the fire roared signally Severus' arrival.

"Merry Christmas all."

"Merry Christmas," the family replied. The boys were excited to show him their new brooms; it was like two seven year olds instead of two seventeen year olds. Narcissa stood and kissed him on the cheek as greeting as did Minerva, Albus shook his hand and patted him on the back. He spotted Hermione looking at him with a smile on her face, he smiled back and then she stood and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him just in time for him to kiss her lightly. It was brief so when they broke apart, they could see Minerva, Albus, and Narcissa smiling, Lucius looked unsure of his daughter and the boys looked like she had just grown a third head. Hermione started laughing.

"Hermione… I… You… Him…" the boys babbled

"Oh come on you too, I made it so blatantly obvious, how could you be so oblivious."

"She's right; I think I rattled the whole house when I found out." Lucius said. He stood and shook Severus' hand, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Lucius." The family sat down in the sitting room and talked about what the plans were for Severus and Hermione. Suddenly the boys suggested a trip outside the manor, just a quick stroll along the grounds, just to get out of the house. Everyone looked at each other before they agreed, everyone got on their coats, hats, gloves, scarves and more appropriate shoes. The couples walked hand in hand as the boys chased each other around the yard throwing snowballs; a stray snowball came and hit Hermione in the shoulder.

"Blaise!"

"That was Draco!"

"My Bad, Hermione," he said holding up his hands.

"Darn straight your bad," she quickly released Severus' hand and chased her brother before tackling him to the ground, she toppled on top of him and laughed, Hermione quickly rolled off of her brother and laughed hard, she laughed even harder when the boys both laid on top of her pushing her deeper into the snow. Each was laughing like the world was ending, they didn't know how long they lay there but eventually the boys got off of her and helped her up, her French braid had come out of its confines and she now had a few stray hairs framing her face. They walked up to the five adults in the yard, Hermione's face was flushed from the cold and she walked into Severus' embrace and used his warmth to warm her face as she laid her head on his chest. Suddenly the two were hit with another snowball.

"Draco!"

"Honest Hermione, that one wasn't me!"

"Then who…" she looked over at her grandfather and saw that he was 'innocently' looking in another direction. She bent down while he wasn't looking and formed a snowball, she threw it at him but it missed, instead she hit Minerva. Hermione gasped, "Grams I am so sorry, you know that I was…"

Minerva held up her hand and sent a death glare at Narcissa who was laughing. She picked up a handful of snow and threw it at her. Lucius laughed too and Narcissa grabbed a small ball of snow and put it down his jacket. Before anyone knew what was going on, the entire family had broken out into a snowball fight, giggling and hitting each other, about an hour later everyone was cold and wet so they decided to head in and warm up. Minerva made some hot chocolate and tea for everyone while everyone went and changed cloths.

Hermione came back down to the sitting room where Severus was sitting by himself on the love seat. She smiled and quickly crossed to join him, she sat down and leaned into his side as he instinctively wrapped and arm around her. She looked up at him and kissed him lightly, he whispered something in her ear, she smiled and leaned into the warmth of his body, and both were unaware that Lucius was watching the whole scene from the chair that he had taken his seat. Eventually everyone was seated around the fire and enjoying their hot beverage, Minerva and Albus watched Narcissa and Lucius watch Hermione and Severus, each taking in calculating stares and smiles.

Around ten o'clock, Severus left the family to enjoy the rest of their Christmas together. He kissed Hermione lovingly and then left. Around Eleven, Hermione had decided to call it a night and she went to bed, She had just crawled into bed when there was a knock at the door, "Come in," she called. Lucius stepped in through the door, "Hi Daddy."

"Hi Mia Bear," he strode into the room as she crawled under the covers, "I must apologize for my behavior this past week."

"It's Ok Daddy, I understand."

"While I am glad you forgive me, it is totally unacceptable; I should have been more understanding." He strode and sat next to his daughter as she sat leaning against the headboard. "You really care for him don't you?" Hermione nodded and looked down at her hands, which were neatly folded in her lap. "I just want you to be happy, to live your life as you wanted, not just to live up to the pureblood society."

"I'm happy Daddy, he makes me smile and I can actually have a conversation with him, he… he makes me feel safe."

"That's all I could ask," he reached up and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him, "Promise me that you will take care of yourself as well as him."

"I promise."

He kissed her head and then left her to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

In Honor of reaching 100 Reviews from the last chapter, I decided to give you all the next installment to the story! Thank you all for all of your wonderful support for the past year!

Chapter 38: Spring Term

Hermione had returned to school, once again anxious to learn, however before she could leave the house, her parents and grandparents had made her swear that she and Severus wouldn't do anything reckless this semester, she of course had promised. However, that wasn't the only promise she had to make, her loving brothers made her promise that she wouldn't share all the details with her but that she would come to them if there was a problem with Severus, she obliged with a smile. She knew that her family was only looking out for her best interests so she tried not to take their constant reminders as an insult. She returned and between her homework and duties as head girl, she tried not to let her extra work with Severus distract her. She would spend her Friday nights brewing with him and they would smile and laugh together, it was wonderful for her to be able to enjoy his company while they were at school.

However, there was one problem still to deal with, well two actually but we could just round them into one big problem. There was the battle itself but there was also the problem that Hermione and Draco were both of age now and wanted to join the Order, Hermione and fought her father every step of the way since she and her brother first brought it up. Naturally, her parents didn't want their kids involved in this war any more than they already were so they said no. However, her parents were swayed when Hermione ran to her grandfather and begged him to talk them into seeing reason, and he came through. Now Hermione and Draco were sitting with Harry, Fred and George at the Order table talking to the others, Harry, Neville, and the original order members that they have known of since day one. Suddenly the order meeting started.

"Now, everyone knows why we are here, the Final Battle is approaching fast and we need to all be ready." Albus said. "Is there any news that we have heard from the Ministry?"

"None Albus, we have been listening for months but we couldn't catch wind of anything." Lucius said.

"Well, if someone hadn't played their hand stupidly, we could have that information," Moody said directing a pointed look at Severus.

Hermione abruptly stood, "Professor Moody, you can not imply that Severus was the only one that messed up our spying game."

"Hermione," Narcissa warned.

"No Mother, they have to understand that one person couldn't mess up an entire mission, it takes numerous little mistakes to cause one gigantic one that EVERYONE notices!"

"So you don't think he was to blame."

"No, he saved me, from… you know what, where were you in all of this Moody? I don't recall seeing rushing into the room as I was cornered by a deatheater, Where Were You?"

"I was doing my JOB Miss Malfoy."

"Really, then how is it that Emmeline ended up dead?"

"She died doing her job!"

"Bull, she died because the rest of you messed up too."

"WE FALLOWED ORDERS!" his temper was rising and Albus had to intervene.

"Alastor, Hermione that's enough, we now openly admit that the way we went about your rescue, Hermione, was a bit… off, but fighting isn't going to bring back the ones we have already lost." He looked pointedly at Hermione who was taking her seat. "Now we know that he plans to attack before Harry graduates, so that leaves us with a few weeks and four months, our priorities lay in protecting the students and the school, at all costs."

"Headmaster, why not just close down the school?" Poppy suggested.

"Because he would get nervous and probably attack the students at the train station thinking that Harry is among them." Hermione said emotionless.

"She's right," Harry said, speaking his first words all evening, "He would think that I fled like a coward." He glanced at Hermione who offered him a small smile as silence overtook the room from the realization.

"That's it, he wants you to run, you are easier to track if you are on the grounds right?" Harry looked at Hermione, her outburst confused him. "Harry, think about it, we use a decoy as bait and lure him here, we hide the students in the common rooms and give the portraits special and specific instructions on how to protect the portrait holes and…"

"Hermione," George said laying a hand upon her small one, "You're rambling."

"I'm sorry, I just… This is a great idea and I think it could work."

"Then by all means Miss Malfoy continue."

Hermione beamed at her grandfather and indeed continued, "Anyway, we have rounds of Aurors patrolling the castle a few under invisibility spells and charms keeping watch on the grounds themselves. We could do a communications thing, like we did for the DA."

"That's brilliant Mia!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione continued to explain the coins to the confused Order members.

"And we could set them so that every hour they report in whether they saw anything suspicious or not."

"Hermione, I think this is a great plan, don't get me wrong but, he obviously has spies on the grounds now that S… Professor Snape is no longer bringing him information."

"That's true, but what's your point?"

"If these said spies report that there are aurors on the grounds, he won't attack; he won't risk losing so many of his followers." Draco said catching onto Harry's meaning. Hermione bit her lip like she so often did when she was deep in thought; she stood and started to make rounds around the room.

"Your right, that would be too risky and then he'll do something drastic and then we'll be in real trouble." She continued to pace the room once again. She glanced around the room and looked at the ceiling a few times, she bit her lip on and off as she attempted to organize her thoughts. She didn't notice that she was not only being watched, but others had followed suit and started going off of her idea and started marking their notes furiously. She suddenly stopped and stared out the window. "Grandfather?"

"Yes Miss Malfoy," both overlooked the fact that she had a slip of the tongue from her deep thinking and ignored the looks of utter confusion coming from around the table.

"What are the chances that there is a spell that could create things like muggle security cameras?"

"I don't really know, possibly high but don't quote me on that."

"Hermione we have gotten numerous charm books from over the years, maybe there is something in there." Draco suggested. Hermione looked at her brother who had decided to point out something so obvious; she could have kissed him, but that thought made her a bit nauseous.

"Draco, you are bloody brilliant, we could check those and…"

"Hermione wait, where are you going with this?" Sirius asked.

"Oh right, well see Muggles have these devices called security cameras and they allow an individual to view any part of the building from one room, the screens that they look at show numerous views from the cameras and they are basically invisible to the other people. If we had something like this then we could have numerous Aurors and Order members in the castle unknown to the students."

"My dear, I believe that is the best plan I have ever heard of," Minerva beamed at her granddaughter.

"Draco and I could look for the spells and then we could report next week."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, I think that this meeting has gone on long enough…"

"Wait, Albus, I'm confused."

"About what Maria?"

Maria Tobin, who had joined the order three years ago and was about twenty two looked around at the Malfoys before she continued, "Miss Malfoy called you 'Grandfather'…"

"Oh my, did I actually do that?"

"Smooth move Gryffindork."

"Shut up Ferret," Hermione said.

"I don't know, Narcissa should we tell them?" Lucius asked.

"I think we can, but they all must take the wand oath that nothing will be spoken about it outside of this group." Narcissa said.

"I agree," Minerva agreed.

"Very well, all of you that haven't already sworn to secrecy please raise your wands and place your hands in the middle," they all did and spoke the wand oath, when it was done, they continued, "Hermione and Draco are Minerva and my honorary grandchildren upon their request a few Christmas' ago, we have ever since taken up the names of 'Grams' and 'Grandpa,' does that answer everyone's questions?" everyone nodded and then they dismissed the meeting after announcing that the next meeting would be the next week when Hermione and Draco would check in on their progress.

Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ginny had searched through every charms book in the library but they found nothing so they had gotten permission to go to Ohmare's estate to study in his library. The headmaster had agreed on one condition, they had to complete all of their homework for the weekend and they had to present it to him or Minerva and they would check it all off before they could leave, with and Order member as an escort of course. By Saturday afternoon, it had proven difficult but they got it done so with the accompaniment of Kingsley, the five entered the house and ran straight to the library. Each grabbed a stack of about twenty charms books from the shelves, each searched through their piles marking anything that would be significant, eventually they had gone through the entire library and all of Ohmare's notes.

"This is useless; there isn't any charm that fits what we need!"

"Hermione, there is something here I can feel it."

"Draco, we need more than our gut to…" Draco held up his hand.

"What?"

"Where is that Charm book that we got from Ohmare that Christmas, the one where we got the necklaces?"

"That's up in my room." Blaise said.

"Here?"

"I believe so."

"Well why you are sitting here boy, go get it!" Draco said shewing him out of the room. Blaise returned with not only the charms book, but a few defense books too.

"Blaise, what are you doing we are looking for Charms not defenses." Hermione said.

"Wow I thought of something before the bookworm, I feel smart!" Blaise said puffing out his chest.

"Blaise!"

"Ok, sorry… What if we are going about this all wrong? What if this is considered a defense rather than a charm?" Hermione pondered his statement. "Why not look through the defense books too."

"Ok," and the group settled down to work once again and searched the defense books as well. About four hours later, the group had a good stack of thirty books to present to the Order. Kingsley escorted them back to the school, they entered the headmaster's office to inform him of their return and then they proceeded to the Head common room. They had attended dinner as a group, ignoring the odd stares coming from the Gryffindor table.

The Order meeting was upon them before they knew it and Hermione, Draco and Harry had left Blaise and Ginny as they went to the headmaster's office.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't Blaise join the Order?"

Hermione looked at Draco and he said, "Blaise said that it wasn't what his father wanted for him, for further explanation, you will have to ask him."

"Oh."

The three students entered the room laughing about something that Draco said. They cleared their throats and took their seats, Harry attempted to be a gentleman and pulled out her seat for her, he looked at Snape and nodded his head in respect. Snape in return bowed his head, and then looked at Hermione who offered him a loving smile, it made his insides turn. Soon the meeting started and they discussed what the students had found spell wise to help create the security cameras. They figured out that the best solution was to combine three of the more powerful charms and create what they needed. They tested it out and confirmed that the best way was indeed combining the three spells. They would monitor the view through the looking glass over the next week and then go to viewing once a week, if it stayed then they knew they had success. Hermione felt like they had really accomplished something for the greater good and couldn't help but smile. Other topics consisted of what aurors would stay on grounds and what shifts they would have, and who would take what part of the castle.

Soon the meeting was dismissed and everyone mingled and caught up on what was going on each other's lives. Hermione noticed Severus exit the room and made to follow; she followed him to the dungeons and instantly knew that he was anticipating her because he entered his private chambers and left his door open. Hermione went in and closed the door; she smiled when she saw him sitting in his favorite chair

"Hello my love."

"Hello Severus." She approached his chair and knelt in front of him putting her hand upon his on the arm of the chair. He looked down at her and smiled.

"That was brilliant, your plan for the looking glasses."

"I am just doing my job as an Order member."

"I still wish that you weren't, you are in too deep as it is."

"You sound like Daddy."

"Well, he was my mentor."

Hermione smiled, "I know," She saw the troubled look on his face, "Severus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sev, talk to me." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

He reached down and lightly tugged on her hand, she stood and he pulled her into his lap, "I am just worried about the war."

"Join the club."

"You don't seem worried."

"I am attempting to keep my brain functioning, if I panic, Harry's in trouble."

"Lord forbid that Potter does some of his own thinking."

"Hey, he does think, I am just his voice of reason."

"That he has a tendency to ignore."

"Not always."

"Yes but that's exactly it, he doesn't' always listen to reason, just like his father."

"Severus, let it go, it was years ago."

"I know I should but I lost my best friend that night."

"I remember the story." Severus sighed and pulled her to him, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

A few months had gone by since the meeting where they discovered the secret to making the castle secure, and Hermione was relaxed, she had peaceful conversations with her grandparents, Severus and the group of friends she had acquired over the years. However, that was all about to change…..

While at dinner one April evening, the students and staff were merrily chatting and eating when there was a loud bang from outside.

"ALBUS, I'M HOME!" came Voldemort's voice, just as the coins that they had created started to burn. The students were quiet for a moment before they all started to panic; reminding Harry of when Quirrell came in and announced that there was a troll in the dungeons.

"Everyone please, do not panic, prefects that do not wish to partake please escort the student's back to the common rooms and ward them in, if you have talked to me please take up your positions. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and the group before standing, before they left the great hall to head to the room of requirment, she turned and caught her love's eyes, he smiled and signaled her to go quickly, and she smiled sadly and ran after her friends.

And the final battle began.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Dear readers, thank you for the reviews and the patience, I feel so bad that I haven't updated in a month, however, to make up for such silliness, I am not only going to give you one chapter because it is time to update, but I am also going to give you another chapter for my laziness, and another because of the holiday weekend! Please read and review!

Chapter 39: The Ultimate Price

Hermione and the others ran to the room of requirement, once there, they shut and warded the door. They could hear Voldemort demanding that they turn Harry over, or he would take him by force.

"Bring it on Snake boy." Harry said coldly.

"It's alright we will stand beside you." Hermione said, Molly wasn't happy that Ginny had chosen to stand with Harry in the battle but she knew that her daughter was as stubborn as she was and let it be. They didn't know how long they waited but soon a few of the Order members came and told them that it wasn't going well and then they left to help the others. Hermione glanced at the looking glasses and saw Ron dueling with a few deatheaters, Ginny came to see what had caught her attention and she gasped bringing Hermione out of her reverie.

"Gin, look at me alright, he's a fighter, he will be alright." Each had a stern look on their faces and then they continued to watch the others. Eventually they saw Voldemort enter the school, and he took residence in the Great hall.

"It's time." He said, he lead them all through the exit, killing any deatheater that got in their way, Hermione had gotten separated from the group and was now surrounded by five deatheaters.

"Well well, look at what we have here boys, it's the traitor's daughter."

"Yes and she looks like she has adjusted well."

"Let's have a go," on reached out to tough her cheek but she swatted it away and that angered him, "You should show some respect for you superiors." She pulled her wand and started throwing Hexes, every one she knew at those that were her enemy. All five had fallen due to some curse but there was one that she didn't see, he came around the corner and aimed at the bushy haired Gryffindor. She turned just in time for him to mutter the spell, her eyes widened, she froze, and she was vaguely aware of a figure jumping in front of the curse.

She quickly regained herself and looked down and saw Ron, she fired the killing curse at the death eater and he fell. She knelt down next to him, "Ron, you're going to be ok."

"No, go help Harry… I'm sorry I was such… that I was such an… an ass, can you forgive me?" he asked brokenly due to the curse claiming his body.

"Ron…why did you…?"

"Hermione… I have always loved you and after… you win this war, I want…. you to go on and live your life, no more rules, no more fear, just live for me."

"Don't talk like that; you're going to be fine."

"Hermione…promise…"

"No Ron." He reached up and hand and cupped her cheek, but it soon went limp and she sobbed into his chest, "I promise." She quickly stood and went to make her way to the great hall, she didn't care if they were dueling with another order member or if they were simply walking down the hall, every deatheater she came across she either knocked out or killed by her, simply out of rage, they had killed Ron, and he saved her.

She quickly entered the great hall and found that Ginny wasn't there; she pushed the worst from her mind and started going at random Death eaters. She reached Harry who was dueling with Bellatrix and two other deatheaters helped him take them down.

"Harry where's Gin?"

"I don't know, we lost her in the hall, where were you?"

"I got side tracked," she lied.

"Glad you could join us," she could sense the humor as they dueled even though his voice was strict. Eventually they got them all down and she approached the Dark Lord with Harry by her side.

"Well well Potter, I am so glad that you finally got a pair and came up here, sadly, you have brought a traitor's daughter."

"Lucius is very loyal, just not to an ass like you."

"Bold words boy."

"Ones that should have been told to you years ago."

"Then a duel Mr. Potter, the winner gets the girl to do with as he wishes."

Harry looked at Hermione only briefly, but he turned back to the dark lord and opened his mouth, "Harry, I agree, the daughter of a traitor, I have a high value." Hermione said smoothly, "Let there be a duel." She turned and noticed that a lot of Death eaters were on the ground and that there were numerous Order members on one or two deatheaters, she had to fight the smirk, this was going to be good, Harry knew what to do, he would win. The two moved to the center of the room and the duel began, with the other smaller battles going on around them.

It took two hours but the two started showing exhaustion, Harry was on his knees panting and glaring daggers at the one that stood before him.

"Well Potter, I didn't expect this big of a fight from you, I give you credit, however, I didn't expect you to give up so easily either."

"Who said he was giving up?" came Draco's voice from behind him.

"Ah, Draco, such a pity that you fell through the cracks, you had such potential."

"Yes but my potential pointed me in another direction, one that didn't include you."

"Oh really, well that's a shame that I will just have to kill you in that case." Voldemort raised his wand to the blond just as he smirked. Voldemort had a look of shock on his face, complete and utter shock. Harry stood behind the tall snake-like man and held Gryffindor's sword to the back of the man's chest, he twisted it before he withdrew it.

"NOW!" he shouted, Hermione, Draco, Ginny rounded on the man, "Where's Blaise?" Ginny shook her head.

"What do you need Harry?" Neville came up to the group with his wand drawn.

"Form a circle, we are going to cast numerous disembody spells until he is glowing, then we stab him with his wand and trap him."

"Sounds good." Neville, Hermione, Draco and Ginny started casting the spells alongside Harry.

"Come on Potter, you don't know if that will work."

"Of course it will," Harry said breaking his casting.

"No it won't." suddenly his body began to glow, he looked shocked. Harry took the wand from his grasp and stabbed him in the heart.

"Yes… it will." Harry said smirking. They watched the stick glow and then nothing. Harry sighed heavily as they collapsed on the ground exhausted, and all five of their worlds went black.

Hermione awoke in the hospital wing with both of her parents sitting on either side of her bed; Narcissa was sitting between her two children. "Hi."

"Oh Mia Bear, your alright." Lucius said hugging his daughter tightly.

"Baby!" Narcissa fallowed her Husband and enjoyed the feeling of still being able to hold her little girl. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore."

"I can imagine." Draco smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Wow, without her coffee she is a grouch." Draco said holding his hand to his chest in mock hurt. The family laughed as the doors to the hospital wing opened.

"Mione!" George said running to her, followed by his entire family. "I am so glad you are awake, how are you feeling?"

"Better," she smiled at him. She turned back to the group surrounding her bed. "So what happened?"

Lucius looked at her and relayed the events of the battle, "The order fought to the best of our abilities, we got most of them down, those that live are now on trial, those that are dead have been dealt with. Anyway, you saw the battle up until the point when you all left the Room of Requirement," he gave her a pointed look, because they had left earlier then they were told, "Your mother and I held off a group of six death eaters while others had three Order members on ten death eaters, we were doing good for a while but we were not anticipating a second wave of death eaters, that's what got most of our members down. Anyway, all of us dueled to the best of our abilities and then when the Dark Lord fell those of us with the Dark Mark fell from the pain of the mark being almost ripped from our bodies, the more loyal we were I suppose the worse it was, mine only felt like someone had skinned my arm, I talked to Nott before they sent him off and he said that he thought his heart stopped it hurt so much. I woke up in the hospital with your mother by my side and when I was cleared to get up I came over to watch you and your brother, Draco woke yesterday and you have been out for the past three days."

"WHAT? Then we have missed…"

"No."

"Yes, because…"

"Mia, they cancelled classes until finals."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Something struck her, "Where's Blaise?" Everyone looked around at each other, and then most of them found something interesting to stare at in the room that wasn't the young girl on the bed. "What, what aren't you telling me?"

"Hermione, calm down," Narcissa said tears filling her eyes.

"NO, Where is my Brother?" Narcissa broke down and Lucius held her close as they both grieved.

"Hermione," Draco laid a comforting hand on her forearm, Blaise… He's…. Blaise is…. He's gone Mia." Draco had tears in his eyes.

"No, no, No" Hermione's voice got higher pitched as she went on mourning the loss of her brother. When she had calmed down, she looked at the group, "Who else?" there were confused looks, "Who else is gone?"

George looked at the group and listed off all he knew, "Tonks and Remus, McLaggen, Susan's parents are gone, so are the Browns, Neville's grandmother…" he listed off more people that she recognized from the order, "… and Ron."

"I knew that one… he jumped in front… of a… curse." Fresh tears sprung into her eyes, "He died to protect me, and I was such a horrible person to him." She leaned into her brother and cried all over again. "Was Severus on that list?"

"What?" George asked.

"Was Severus Snape on the list?"

"Oh, no he is in another part of the wing, he was knocked out pretty bad, and then the mark removal must have pushed him into a coma." Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"It's alright Mia, Severus has always been a fighter, and he'll pull through." Lucius said.

"And he has," came Albus's voice from behind the group, "He is awake and asking the same about you Miss Malfoy."

"Grandpa," she hugged him as he sat down, "How's Grams?"

"Sore more than anything, she awoke a few hours after the war was over, she is now running about the school helping what staff is still with us keep the students from swarming the hospital wing or sneaking off the grounds."

"That's our Grams," she smiled.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Gin?"

"Can I talk to you, alone, if that's alright?"

"Of course, come here; please excuse us." The group looked unsure but they left them all the same. Hermione cast a silencing charm on the bed and they got as much privacy as was possible. "What's wrong Ginny?"

Ginny sobbed and said, "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"Blaise, it's all my fault."

"No dear that's part of war right?"

"No, he jumped in front of a curse for me just like Ron did for you, it's all my fault." Hermione gasped and pulled the girl to her and they held each other as they wept.

Two days later Hermione was allowed to get up and move around, she sat by Harry's bedside with Severus by her side as she willed him to wake up. Severus only left to help Minerva on occasion, on the day Hermione was alone and he finally stirred.

"Harry?"

"My head hurts."

Hermione gasped when his hand dropped, "Harry, I can see why."

"What?"

"Your scar is gone; Voldemort has no hold on you anymore." She handed him a mirror and he looked like he didn't recognize himself, he put down the mirror and hugged Hermione to the point where she was begging for oxygen. They parted and smiled, she relayed the events that her father told her about the battle and about Blaise and Ron.

"I'm so sorry Mione."

"Yeah, me too," she gave him a sad smile and felt two hands upon her shoulders, she turned and there stood Severus with a big grin on his face, one that looked like it worried Harry, she giggled, "Hello stranger."

"Hello," he leaned in and kissed her hair before turning to Harry, "Potter, you did fabulously during the battle, I must say that you had us worried there when you went down but I am so glad that you finally beat him, congratulations."

"Thank you sir," they shook hands and Hermione thought of something, just as her parents came in with Molly, Arthur and her grandparents.

"Harry, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well, how do you feel about Ginny?"

"I…" That question came out of the blue. "Like a sister I suppose."

"Nothing more?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"I need you to be honest with me, what I am about to tell you is mind blowing, even after I caught them red handed."

"Who?" Harry said getting excited, like a gossip girl.

"I caught Ginny and Draco snogging behind one of the statues in the hall!" she whispered.

"Really? Wow I didn't see that one coming."

"Neither did I." Harry looked a bit hurt, "Harry I'm sorry, I should have thought about what I was saying, before…"

"No, I am glad you told me rather than catching them myself."

"I suppose, maybe it won't last, I mean they both just lost their brothers, it's something they have in common you know." Hermione offered.

"Yes but it will, I have seen the way he looks at her, he cares, I think she does too because when I see them dancing, it is like no one else is around."

Hermione is the one that looked hurt, "Harry, I…"

"Hermione now it's my turn to confide; Ever since fourth year, I have been torn," Hermione looked confused. "I was torn between who I was being drawn to more, You, Ginny or…"

"Or who?"

"You know what, she doesn't' matter right now, maybe it's not too late, maybe I can get her to go out with me."

"Who?"

"You'll see soon enough. Anyway, I figure that since I have had these feelings for her since fourth year, maybe I could grow it into something more, since you have Professor Snape here and Ginny has Draco, I figure that it could work."

"Yeah maybe," Hermione wanted to burst from her curiosity but she hid her emotions. "I should let you get some rest."

"Ok, I'll speak with the headmaster first."

"Ok," she and Severus walked out of wing in a safe teacher student distance from each other; Hermione was on a mission to find Ginny so that their brains could work together on finding who Harry's secret girl was.

She found the two she was looking for sitting by the lake. "Gin!" she ran to her friend and fell down next to her. "You will never guess what I found out."

"What?" Ginny suddenly interested.

"I was talking to Harry..."

"He's awake?"

"Yeah, I told him everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes from what Daddy told me to what you told me and well…"

"He knows."

"Knows what?" Draco asked joining the conversation.

"About us." Ginny said looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Gin I'm sorry but I was so excited for the two of you that I didn't think."

"I understand." Ginny looked back at her friend, "So what was the big news?"

"Harry knows who he wants to pursue. He said that there were there girls that caught his eye fourth year and two of them are now taken, you and me."

"So who's' the lucky girl?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, that's why I need your help, he didn't tell me.

"No way!"

"Yes."

"Why can't you just wait for him to say something?"

'Because that takes all the fun out of it duh!" Hermione said.

"Well then, we will leave you two to your brain storming," Severus grabbed Draco and led him up to the castle.

The families of the lost loved ones gathered for an open mass memorial service two days after Harry was released from the hospital. The service took five hours, long but it was for their closure; each family had their own private memorials as the week went on but Hermione had to admit that while her god brother's was difficult, Ron's was twice as hard simply because of what he had told her as he lay dying. She had confided in her grandparents and Severus about her pain and they openly let her cry and yell, doing whatever she needed to deal with what was running through her head.

She knew that those boys had paid the ultimate price.

One week later, the girls were no closer to discovering the mystery girl's identity, they were getting frustrated, they didn't dare ask harry but they kept to themselves and took a list of every girl in the school at the time of the Golden trio's fourth year, minus themselves and those that had been killed during the war. That left them with over one hundred and fifty girls; there was no way that they could narrow that down in time. What they didn't know was that Harry had secretly been meeting his mystery girl almost every night.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: One step into a brighter future

Finally graduation had come, Hermione stressed through her finals and NEWTs alone because Harry kept disappearing at random times, and Ginny and Luna weren't old enough to understand her frustrations. She and Neville had studied together a few times; she helped him with potions while he helped her in herbology. She was a nervous wreck and stayed that way until the results came in; she was sitting in her grandmother's private study reading a book when her grandfather came in with her results. She eagerly read them and she got straight outstanding on both tests, she was so excited but when she tried to find out who would be the Valedictorian and the Salutatorian her grandfather's eyes twinkled as he told her she would just have to wait.

She got her letter two days later congratulating her on her achievement of receiving Valedictorian, Draco had gotten word that he was Salutatorian. They quickly wrote their parents the good news and they got ecstatic responses from both. Now Hermione was sitting with Draco by her side on the stage of the graduation ceremony; her grandfather had given his usual speech saying how much the class had accomplished, how quickly it had all gone, and how much they would be missed. However, this year he added that the loss had impacted the class greatly and that those that were not with them that day would forever be remembered. Hermione had to brush a tear away as she thought about the two that meant the most to her off of the unsaid list, Draco put a comforting had upon hers as it sat upon her speech in her lap. She gave him a small smile just as Dumbledore announced her for her speech. She rose and went to the podium.

"Thank you headmaster, and congratulations class of 1997, we have accomplished so much and with it I know we will do great things; some of us will go to the ministry, some of us will go into professional quiddich, some may start their own business and some may return to teach. Whichever direction you may choose, let it be for you, do something that you think you can do not just what you know you can do. Each of you has the potential to be great; all you have to do is apply that greatness.

Keep in mind that each goal has its own individual obstacles, and that each obstacle is going to present challenges both easy and difficult. Things are going to pop up in your lives that you least expect and that could cause you to doubt yourself, I just want you all to remember that the end result is going to give you all the greatest feeling, something that only you can feel, don't give up.

Each of us has felt a loss this year and that is going to be your first obstacle, getting over the hurt, and learning to live as care free as possible. I am not saying to forget, just to remember and smile as you wake with the sun each morning and count your blessings." Hermione pulled out an empty jar from under the podium before continuing her speech.

"The main advice that I want to offer you all as young adults today was something I learned from my mother; this jar is your life and you are going to fill it with your priorities." She grabbed a few fairly large sized rocks and said, "These, represent what matter most, such as family and friends," She grabbed some smaller rocks, "These represent what comes next on the list like education and familiars," she grabbed some dirt and said, "These small bits of sand is for things like jobs, food and money, and yet even if I put all of these things in here, we are still incomplete, so I add the final little things, like appearances, hobbies, and sports and anger and hate. These last things should be things that if something were to happen, you could live without. Hate lead us to where we are now and our recoveries from the war, I hope that none of you fill your jars with hate, it will destroy you, worry about the bigger things in life, they are what you are going to want to wake up to each morning, and they are going to be the first and last thing you think about before you close your eyes to go to bed." She smiled at her class and said, "Once again, congratulations class of 1997, I wish you all the best of luck."

Dumbledore stood and smiled at her and Minerva did the same as she stayed in her seat, He read off the names of the graduating class and as they walked across the stage, each teacher shook their hands and they left the stage, when everyone had received their parchment, the group became a bit less formal, everyone stood in groups, offering Hermione and Draco their congratulations for their accomplishments, eventually they were allowed to stand with their parents and grandparents as they talked with the Weasleys and Jane.

"That was a very good speech dear," Narcissa said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mother."

"I must agree angel, I am surprised that you remembered that speech from seven years ago." Jane said.

"That was the best advice I could have ever received," Hermione hugged Jane and then they parted just in time to see a splash of red hair come up to them. "Susan, congratulations."

"Thank you, you too, that was a wonderful speech by the way."

"Thank you."

"Harry, thank you for the flowers, they were lovely," Harry shocked the group when he went up to the red head and kissed her.

"SUSAN?" Ginny and Hermione said shocked.

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked.

"No it's just that we didn't even think about that, we tried to think of those that you had communicated with often since fourth year, wow, I feel dumb." Ginny said.

"I told you to leave well enough alone love," Draco said kissing her hair.

"Wow, um… Congratulations you two, I am very happy for you," Hermione walked over to them and hugged them both. "I'm just sorry that we won't be related through marriage like so many had predicted."

Harry looked at Narcissa and Lucius, "Should we tell them?"

"Tell us what?"

Narcissa laughed and pulled her daughter to her, "Hermione, your father and I have adopted Harry so that he has a guardian since he is underage in the muggle world and he doesn't have to go through all of the awful paperwork."

It took her a moment to realize what had just been said but when it clicked in both teenagers' heads, Hermione squealed and jumped at Harry hugging him tightly, and Draco offered him a smile and his hand welcoming him into the family.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," Severus said looking at the four teens.

"Not at all Severus, we were just congratulating Harry on his new family." Draco said.

"Ah yes, that adoption came through this morning didn't it?"

"Yes it did," Severus hugged Narcissa kissing her hair and shook Lucius' hand.

"Hermione, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," She made to leave the group but was halted by Severus' sudden kneal, "Severus, what are you doing you are making a scene." She started to blush.

"Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy, we have become close in the past three years and I have come to realize that my emotions are far more… involved then I had initially thought. I have watched you grow from this quiet girl who wanted to learn all she could to this beautiful young woman with that same spunk that now stands before me. You have seen through my walls and as the years went by, you brought them down revealing the man that I have always wanted to be but feared that no one would understand. You understood and I have come to realize that I love you Hermione Jean, and after all of our time together I am certain that you are the one for me, will you marry me?"

Hermione was crying at this point and was absolutely speechless, Severus had just shown so much emotion in one sitting then she had seen from him in all of her years at Hogwarts, "Yes, Yes Severus I will marry you." Severus smiled and slowly slipped a diamond ring on her left hand before he stood and kissed her on the lips. When they parted, Hermione and Severus received a loud cheer from the group that surrounded them; both smiled and received their rounds of congratulations from everyone.

The past few weeks had been stressful, and if Hermione was honest with herself, the past seven years have been stressful too. However, when she looked at Ginny and Draco, Harry and Susan, Neville and Luna, Herself and Severus, her parents, her grandparents and the other older couples around them, she could see clear as day, that they were all taking that first step into a brighter future.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Conversations

Graduation was two weeks in the past and Hermione was still giddy about Severus' proposal, she really wasn't one for girly behavior so she kept her happiness mostly to herself but she knew that her mother already knew. Severus had been over for almost every dinner as had Susan, Ginny and her grandparents. When asked about Hermione and Severus' wedding they had told the group that they wanted to get married before the school term started, simply because Hermione had been accepted as an intern under her grandmother in transfiguration and they thought it would be easiest if she already had her name in place before the term started. Everyone was excited as they chatted and the girls had decided that they would need a day to themselves to talk wedding plans over. The boys had agreed saying something about having to do their own day too.

So here they were on a beautiful Wednesday afternoon sitting at an outside table talking about wedding plans, Ginny was just like Molly as she ran through every detail, and consulting Hermione with what she thought would work best. Hermione was sadly mistaking when she thought that they were just going to be discussing the wedding, oh no, the girls had actually started ordering and shopping for it too. Of course, Hermione had to use her two way mirror to talk to Severus about the wedding, she wanted his input as much as Ginny would allow. He of course thought that her color choice was very appropriate and then he said that he was going to have Draco and Harry be his groomsmen while Lucius was going to be his best man. Hermione mentioned that she thought it a marvelous idea and before she ended the call after she confirmed that there was nothing else that he wanted to input; the only request that he made were that there were lilies in the floral arrangements.

Hermione had decided that she wanted a deep red, white and silver wedding theme and that there would be roses and lilies for the flowers. They had found the dress that Hermione wanted in the first shop, the moment she put it on she could feel that this was the dress for her and when she turned around her feelings were confirmed by the beautiful reflection that was staring back at her. She got matching shoes and jewelry before she picked out her wedding band for Severus. She had asked Susan and Luna to be her bridesmaids and Ginny to be her maid of honor. All three girls would wear a deep red dress and carry the similar floral arrangements that were going to be randomly placed throughout the ceremony. They had put in the flower orders and the date and then they just enjoyed sitting and talking. They had laughed at a few things that Ginny and Hermione recalled from their days with the twins.

After a wave of silence, Narcissa turned to Hermione, "Are you ok baby?"

"Yeah, just lost in thought."

"What about?" Susan asked.

"Everything; Blaise and Ron, the wedding, you two and your love lives, my family, my internship, just, everything."

"That's a lot to keep inside Hermione, talk to us." Ginny said grabbing the young girl's hand.

"I just wish that Ron and Blaise could be here, to help me through this wedding, I miss Blaise's comments sometimes," Hermione smiled sadly, "Every time I think about Severus I get butterflies, I wonder if you two have the same thoughts, I think about where my family is going to be in ten, fifteen years, I am wondering if I will have the same respect as an intern that Grams has, and," She paused taking a deep calming breath, "I wonder how I could be feeling all of this."

"Well, first of all, you have an emotional range larger then a teaspoon," Ginny offered, they all laughed.

Luna spoke, "Hermione, it's alright to wonder these things, to question the future, but my main concern is how you described you emotions for Professor Snape."

"Why does that concern you?" Susan asked.

"Because, I have those same feelings when I look at Neville and Father told me that it was nargals."

"Luna what we all feel when we see our men is natural, it's a good thing, actually it's a wonderful thing, it means that you are one hundred and fifty percent sure that you want that life when you say yes." Susan said.

"Wait, how do you all know that I get butterflies when I am with Draco?"

"Because, you always smile," Susan said.

"And you giggle," Hermione added.

"And you are more confident when you are around him." Luna offered. Ginny blushed and the group spent the rest of the day catching up on Luna's relationship with Neville and Ginny and Susan's love lives with her brothers.

The boys had gone out the following day after the girls to do their discussions of the wedding, the previous days they had discussed Draco's acceptance on to the Bulgarian team, Neville's internship with Sprout and Harry's Auror Training that would start up in September. Now they were out on a mission to help Hermione have the perfect wedding. They had stopped in a clothing store and bought their black tuxes with the deep red vests and ties and black shoes. Severus picked out his ring for Hermione and then the boys sat down for their discussions.

"So Severus, do you promise to keep my little girl happy?"

"I already told you Lucius when you gave me the approval of my proposal to you daughter that I would, and I will."

"Indeed you did, I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't change your mind."

"No, only a strong woman could have broken down my walls like she did and a woman like that deserves all of my love, even if I don't think that I deserve it in return."

"Severus my boy, you deserve just as much happiness as the rest of us."

"You don't know why I feel the way I do Albus, maybe Lucius understands but I don't think that you do."

"I do." Harry said, "You feel like you betrayed my mother, but you know what, she doesn't' blame you, she never has, she wants you to be happy."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I have seen her in numerous dreams telling me to tell you so." Severus smiled at the boy.

"So, where are you going to go on your honeymoon?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, I thought I might take her to a place in the mountains of the United States of America, I hear it's beautiful when the leaves start to change."

"That'll be nice." Harry said.

"I hope so, I want her to relax, we all know that just because she is Minerva's granddaughter that Minerva isn't' going to go easy on her."

"That we do know," Albus laughed.

Severus sat deep in thought when the laughing stopped, "You really are in love with her, and not growing into love with her and you are there, aren't you?" Lucius asked.

Severus nodded, "She is such a smart and beautiful witch, and I can't see myself living without her in my life."

"Good for you my boy." Albus said.

"I am happy for you Severus I really am," Draco said, "But if you hurt my sister in anyway, I will personally kill you, chop you up into tiny pieces and feed you to the squid, I'll do such a good job that they will never know it was me."

"I'll hold you to that Draco."

Summer had been going by peacefully, now being mid June; Hermione lay on the couch while her parents went to go see where Draco would be staying for the next few years. She would have gone but she really wasn't that interested in quiddich so it wouldn't be fair to him to dampen his fun while he excitedly was shown his new home. She was reading on the couch and fell asleep with the book draped across her abdomen.

That is how Severus found her at ten o'clock that evening, he had to smile to himself as he approached the couch, he conjured one of her pillows to him and a blanket, and he delicately removed the book and covered her up after laying her head upon the pillow. He leaned over and kissed her head, he was shocked when a small hand grabbed his as he attempted to walk away.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm glad you did," she offered him a small sleepy smile.

"I should go and let you sleep."

"Will you stay?"

"Of course."

"I mean here with me on the couch."

"Yes." She slid forward so that she was on the edge of the couch, Severus smiled and climbed in behind her, he flicked his wand and the couch expanded about another foot so that they could both lie comfortably. She grabbed his arm and held it over her, he didn't need another hint; he wrapped his arm more securely around her and pulled her to him, she in turn leaned into him.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you need?"

"What?"

"You came here for something, what was it?"

"Well I was coming to check on you to make sure you ate, knowing you, I was worried that you would blow off a meal to do some extra studying for your internship."

Hermione smiled, "Well thank you, and for your information, I did eat this evening, Mother left some egg and cheese casserole for me."

"Well I'm glad to hear it."

"Good."

"Severus?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"When you proposed… um… well I was wondering if you could explain what you meant when I broke down your wall."

"Hermione…" He looked at her and saw that it was something she needed to know, so he gave in, "I feel like I don't have to be strict with you, you know what you are doing and when I am with you, I feel like I can tell you anything without being judged for my past, what I did as a deatheater, as a teacher or to Potter."

Hermione didn't know what to say, so when everything finally made sense in her brain, she simply nodded.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yes."

"Good now sleep my love."

"You better be here when I wake up." She turned and gave him her best imitation of Minerva that she could muster.

Severus let out a gentle laugh before kissing her on the lips, "Don't worry, I will be." She smiled and leaned back into his chest before they both fell asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Dear Readers, in honor of your patience with this story, I have decided to complete it, so here are the next two chapters to finish it up. I hope you all have enjoyed this, and a big thank you to JessiRose85 for this fabulous idea and to my Beta Darklydreaming, your help has been amazing! Please Read and Review!

Chapter 42: Dreams Come True

Finally August was upon the group, which meant, Hermione was finally getting married. She now was in her grandmother's quarters getting ready with her two brides' maids, her maid of honor, her mothers and her grandmother. The four young ladies all had their hair in full undoes of ringlets and baby's breath flowers. All three maids were wearing their deep red dresses that were simple full length dresses with a v neck, spaghetti straps and a simple tie in the back. Each wore matching one inch heels and carried the flower arrangements made up of mostly roses and lilies but had accent greens and baby's breath. Hermione put on her Cinderella full length, strapless, white dress that had a simple matching red ribbon around the waist. She wore white one inch heels; her bouquet was similar to the girls but a bit bigger. Narcissa had applied her makeup while Jane helped confirm that her hair was all in place, Minerva focused her attention on the bride's maids making sure that everything was in its proper place.

Moments before the ceremony was about to begin, the older women left the room to join the groom out in the courtyard where the ceremony was going to be held. Albus came in with her brothers/groomsmen to wish the bride luck, Lucius would meet Hermione just outside of the ceremony to walk her down the aisle, they chatted for a moment about her nerves and then they escorted her down to the ceremony. True to his word, Lucius was there waiting for her, the girls took their places behind Emmeline's twin children, her six year old daughter was her flower girl while her six year old son was the ring bearer. It pulled at Hermione's heart to see the young girl dressed in her deep red dress with her hair done just like her own and the young boy dressed in his miniature cloths similar to Severus'. It hurt to think that they wouldn't know how wonderful their mother was, or that she wasn't here to see her cousin get married.

Lucius noticed his daughter's gaze, it was as if he read her mind, "Hermione, they will know their mother, we have all been working on a pensive for the two of them for their eleventh birthdays, they will know how wonderful their mother was and how much she loved them." She nodded, "now shall we go?"

"Yes." She offered him a smile as he placed the veil over her face; the quiet song played cuing the procession before the bride. As soon as Ginny reached the alter, another song played cueing Hermione's entrance. She smiled when she saw her brothers and Severus standing opposite her own bride's maids. She was hardly even aware of the columns bordering the aisle, each decorated with roses, lilies baby's breath, and Silver and Red Ribbons spiraling down them. All she saw was the man she loved and how happy he looked.

She finally reached the alter, the music stopped and Lucius lifted the veil from her face and kissed her cheek before he took her hand and placed it into Severus' hand. He took his place next to his best friend and glanced over at his crying wife. The Minister began as soon as everyone was set.

"Welcome, today we are gathered to see this man and this woman bind themselves together in eternity. Who gives this woman to this man?"

Lucius stepped forward and said, "Her mothers, her brothers and I do sir."

"Very well, are there any objections to this union?" Hermione took this time to look back at the congregations to see if anyone dared to ruin her happy moment, her eyes skimmed over the audience and rested on Molly and Arthur, both nodded at her and smiled; she was content that everyone was alright with her choice. "Alright, will you both turn to face each other?" Hermione handed her bouquet to Ginny and gave her other hand to Severus. "Will you both please recite your vows?"

Severus went first, "Hermione, when we first met, I never would have imagined falling for you like I did, with that being said I promise to uphold every vow I make today, I promise to be faithful, understanding, patient, loving, tender and to be a good listener. I want to make you as happy as you have made me, I want to wake up every day to see your smile, I want to hear your laugh, and I want you to continue to be my first and last thought every day. I want to be with you through the good and the bad, whether we are rich or poor. I want you to forever have my heart as we live or lives together. I love you Hermione, I will love you without any question as to where we are or what time of day it is." He slipped her ring upon her left finger.

Hermione smiled at him and spoke her vows, "Severus, I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day forward; I promise to never hold a grudge, I promise to love, listen, forgive, comfort and understand as any true friend would, I promise to be open and honest with you every day that we live. I want you in my life for all the ways you have described, we have come together in hopes of the other filling the emptiness we both have felt, and I can honestly and lovingly say that I have accomplished that goal. I believe that meeting you was fate, I know that I chose to be your friend, I also know that falling in love with you was out of my control, you complete who I want to be Severus and I promise to love you through any good or any bad that may be thrown our way." She followed his motions placing his ring upon his hand.

"Now that you both have come together and said what you vow to bring into this relationship, do you promise to uphold those vows?"

"I Do," they both said in unison.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Severus leaned in and caught her lips for a loving kiss. When they parted the minister said, "I know proudly present, Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape!" There was a roar of cheers as the couple left the alter. They joined them all back in the great hall for a feast so delicately prepared for them by her grandparents, they sat together at the head table with the bridal party on either side of them. Ginny and Lucius offered their best wishes to the couple; Lucius went first.

"Well, I don't really know what to say other then congratulations really. Severus, Hermione, you both are very strong people and I am so glad that you found each other, I believe that I can speak for Narcissa, Minerva and Albus when I say that we hope that you both realize that the other loves you with just as much love as you love them. You are both strong, intelligent and quick on your feet. Use your qualities to help strengthen your relationship; it will grow into something so powerful that it will be impossible to burn. Severus, you have been my best friend since we were at school together, I don't know what else I can say other then the fact that I am grateful that you are officially part of our family and I hope that you will take good care of my little girl. Hermione, I want you to help him open up to the rest of us like he opens up to you, he trusts you with all of his heart and I want you to do the honor of protecting his heart with all of your might."

Ginny said, "much as what Mr. Malfoy has said, I hope that you both realize the love in your relationship. I don't want either of you to give up on each other, lean on each other for support, grow with each other, wake each morning and count your blessings and there shall never be a doubt in your mind that you made the right decision today. Severus, I have known you as the cold hearted, dungeon bat for the past, oh I don't know, whenever Bill was in school let's leave it with that." The group laughed, "However, when I look at you as you look at Hermione, I see nothing but love and care in your eyes, I trust you with my best friend's heart, don't break that. Hermione, I have known you for the past seven years and have watched you blossom into this beautifully smart girl, I couldn't ask for someone better to be the one that I viewed as a big sister. Please remember that you always have someone to turn to, and that someone is sitting right next to you. Love and take care of each other for ever and for always."

And of course, Harry and Draco felt obligated to offer their own words of love and encouragement to the couple as well. "Severus, that young lady sitting next to you is first and foremost our sister; we will always take her side first, unless her thought is totally irrational, which never happens. We are promising that we will come after you if you don't take care of her. Hermione, you are our sister and we love you, we are sure that Blaise would say the same thing that we are about to say, we believe that you made a perfect choice in Severus here, he is just the right person for you, make him realize that every chance you get." After every toast, the couple kissed and smiled.

Hermione joined her father on the dance floor a few times; she danced with her friends, her grandfather and Arthur. But mostly she danced with the man that held her heart, she was absolutely happy for the first time in a long time; nothing could make her upset about her choice.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Epilogue

Hermione and Severus stayed true to their vows and loved each other every day for the next one hundred and fifty years. Severus and Hermione would end up taking the horses from Ohmare up to the castle and they kept them there until they died in 2002 and 2003.

They had eight children; Silvia Patricia, Emmeline Grace, Aiden Connor, Sabastian Abraxos, Minerva Jane, Narcissa Rose, Michel Blaise and Wesley Mark.

Draco and Ginny would marry too in October of 1997, they were married for 155 years and have seven children; Lucius James, Ohmare Mitchell, Blaise Arthur, Molly Diane, Hazel Cade, Joslynne Bailey, and Albus Brian.

Harry married Susan in the July of 1999, on his parent's anniversary, they would go on married for the next 145 years, they had five children; Hermione Lily, Amilia Molly, James Sirius, Severus Draco and Brenda Quincy.

Silvia Patricia looked like her mother except for she had black hair, she was sorted into Slytherin, was a chaser for seven years and became Head girl in her seventh year. Her cousin Lucius, who was the spitting image of his father, would join her in Slytherin that same year and join her side as head boy. She would go on and marry George's oldest, Charlie Ethan after graduating from Merlin Academy with a degree in herbs and potions, she would have three children; Dayne Scott, Bethany Catherine, and Kristi Morgan. Eventually she took her father's place as Potions mistress when he retired in 2047. Lucius would end up becoming minister of magic after twenty years of being an Auror. He would end up Marrying Amilia Molly, and have one son, Logan.

Emmeline Grace was her mother's mini-me, she loved to read and followed in her footsteps all throughout school, starting with being sorted into Gryffindor, sticking to books and cheering for her house in quiddich. She was best friends with her mother's namesake, which looked just like her mother, even though she was sorted into Ravenclaw, but avoided her Slytherin cousin Ohmare as much as possible due to his 'I am the best' attitude; he looked like his mother but had ice blue eyes like his father. Hermione and Emmeline would also become prefects for their houses and both fallowing her sister into the University to study Transfiguration. She would go and marry Neville's son Frank, and have two children, Brandon Xenophillius and Piper Ginerva. Emmeline would replace her mother in 2067 after teaching at Beauxbatons for forty years. Hermione would marry Emmeline's cousin Ohmare after two years of him chasing her around and have one child, Emmeline Paige. She would end up working in the department of accidental magic while Ohmare would end up working as an Auror.

Aiden Connor and Sabastian were twins and Aiden was the spitting image of his father and was sorted into Slytherin as well He would become both prefect and head boy in his seventh year, Sabastian, the perfect cross of Hermione's genes with Severus's with his Brown straight hair, tan skin and black eyes. 6'2" Sabastian would be sorted into Hufflepuff and would be deemed prefect. They would befriend Amilia Molly and fallow her around like puppy dogs, she would become head girl and she never took it easy on the boys when she played beater for Gryffindor. Aiden would play quiddich as a keeper and Sabastian would be a beater for Hufflepuff. Aiden would study Charms at a University in Scotland, and teach in America, Sabastian would go on to play professional quiddich for the Hornets and Amilia would go on and study law, which would end up leading her to becoming a member of the wizengamot at the young age of twenty five. Aiden would marry a beautiful red head from America, Jennifer and have five children, Margaret Dana, Lindsay Taylor, Avery Ray, Daniel Seth and Jacqueline Brenda. Sabastian actually met someone like him, Sharon Beverly, he talked her into marrying him after about fifteen proposals, but they were unable to have children so they adopted Heather and Morgan from an orphanage in America.

Minerva Jane was her Mother's little girl, she had dark curly hair like her sister Silvia but had light skin and black eyes, she would enter Hogwarts with her cousin Blaise and Friend James, they became known as the new golden trio, all three were sorted into Gryffindor and all played quiddich, Minerva became a chaser, Blaise a keeper and James a seeker. All would get top marks and Minerva would end up being head girl with James as head boy. She would intern under her mother after she graduated but she would lose interest and went to work for the Ministry in the education department. James proposed to her on her 18th birthday, she said yes and they would go on to have three children; Lauren Elizabeth, Julia Susan and Harry Draco. Blaise would marry Daphne, a girl from Hufflepuff a year younger, but they wouldn't have any children.

Narcissa and Molly were born two days apart in 2005 and resembled their namesakes to the tee, except that Molly had blue eyes instead of brown and Narcissa had black eyes instead of blue. Each daughter was very close to Narcissa's older sisters, the cousins were even closer, and both were sorted into Slytherin and would end up going to Italy to study art together. Molly found Paulo, a muggle sculptor and a painter and married him two years later. They would only have one child as well, Kimberly Shain. Narcissa would go visit her brother in Scotland for a year and fall for Peter, a muggleborn who owned a vineyard. They would have five children; Courtney Minerva, Donna Gene, Parker Paul, John Michael, and Susan Kendra. Narcissa would help with Peter's business while Molly would end up with her own painting business in Diagon Alley.

Michel, Hazel and Joslynne would be born on the same day June 15, 2007, and were completely angelic; Hazel looked like her father and Joslynne looked like her mother, Michel on the other hand was another miniature of his father. However, once they hit Hogwarts and were sorted into Slytherin, they would become the Weasley twins plus one and they caused twice the damage. They would end up driving Trelawney from the school (Severus and Hermione couldn't punish the girls for that, after all the 'psychic' kept predicting their fall out.) Michel would end up marrying a young girl named Temperance and have two children, Naomi and Elaine, he would become an Auror. Hazel would fall for a boy in sister's year, Bryan and have three children, Kelsey, Lindsay and Christina. She would go on to work with Charlie Weasley in Romania for a good thirty years. Joslynne would marry a Slytherin in her Cousin Minerva's year, Trenton and have five children, Taylor, Stephanie, Susan, Benton and Patrick. Joslynne would end up becoming the Charms teacher at Hogwarts and eventually Headmistress.

Wesley, another perfect combination of his parents Genes with Black straight hair, tan skin and hazel eyes, and Albus, his mother's son with blond hair green eyes, were the quietest of the bunch, they didn't play quiddich, and they practically lived in the library and stayed single for most of their Hogwarts years. Albus would end up falling for Brenda Quincy and marry her shortly after graduation and have three children, Kaitie, Claire and Seth. Brenda would end up taking over for Divination when a new position curse took over after Trelawney left (of course she was going to break the bad luck streak). Wesley would end up falling for the youngest of George's girls, Colina and they would have one set of twins, Amber and Jenna. Wesley would take over his father in law's business with his wife while Albus would go on to teach at Defense at Hogwarts.

Severus and Brenda would enter school together and stay close despite being sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Brenda had red hair and green eyes while Severus looked so much like his namesake it was scary, he had black hair and brown eyes, both would have light skin. Each would excel in their studies and become head boy and head girl. Severus would marry a girl that he met from Greece while studying to be a potions master, Agatha and have five children, Alexia, Kendra, Scott, Bill and Mark. Severus would end up discovering a cure for Werewolves.

Hermione would join Severus next to the Headmistress, Minerva, after her grandfather retired in 2009. Albus would sadly die in his sleep later that same year; Minerva would join him ten years later. Severus was named Headmaster and Hermione Deputy. He was allowed to see his children all enter school and his Niece in law take over divination. Jane had died in 2000, finally joining her husband in the afterlife; that was so hard on Hermione and Severus had said that he didn't know what to do, she was on a breaking point and was one more outburst from going to St. Margo's psychiatric ward, and thankfully she had a wonderful pick-up with the birth of Emmeline. He also helped Hermione and Draco through the loss of their parents in 2030, Narcissa and Lucius had died in a boating accident while in the Pacific.

He and Hermione were named Godparents to Lucius, Ohmare, Blaise, Molly, Hermione, Amilia and James. While Draco and Ginny would be godparents to Silvia, Emmeline, Aiden, Minerva, Severus and Brenda; Harry and Susan were named godparents to Naricssa Michel, Sabastian, Wesley, Hazel, Joslynne and Albus. They hadn't planned on splitting up the children like that but when Draco suggested that they do what his and Hermione's parents died, everyone saw logic and split up the children, although thankfully it was never needed. Severus would die in 2147 and Hermione would join him twelve years later.

Draco would come to pass two years after his sister, Ginny would fallow only months later, Harry would die the same year as Hermione and Susan would fallow one year later. The one thing that never happened was the end of the line, each child had read up on what happened from inbreeding wizards so they made sure that they were not marrying anyone within the last five cousins just to be safe, however most of the younger generations would end up marrying ancient wizard families from other countries and muggles. Each lived a long and happy life.


End file.
